


Aimless Hesitation

by StudioFortyTwo, tennantmeister



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Politician's Husband
Genre: F/M, Pete's World, Teninch Fic, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioFortyTwo/pseuds/StudioFortyTwo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennantmeister/pseuds/tennantmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rose Tyler/Aiden Hoynes Story - Pete’s World UA. What happens when Rose is forced to take a break from working on the dimension cannon and assigned security detail protecting President Freya Hoynes family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team Aiden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Team+Aiden).



> A big thank you to [moltobenebananas](http://moltobenebananas.tumblr.com)for the beta!

Rose unzipped her duffle with so much force it fell halfway off of the bed. Grabbing it and yanking it back, she reached in and pulled out a handful of clothing before turning to drop the items into the open drawer behind her. She turned back to her luggage and stared down at it with a look of disdain. Of course the bag itself didn’t have any flaws, it was what it represented. The fact that it was her largest weekender, and that she was actually unpacking it into the chest of drawers in a hotel room was the real issue.

With her clothing removed, she flung the now empty bag across the room into the far corner. She dropped onto the bed face first and growled into the mattress out of frustration. Why am I here, she thought to herself.

A knock at her door, followed by the sound of a faint voice stating “No, the door across the hall is the one we want,” reminded Rose that she would have to deal with her own problems later. Whether she wanted to be here or not, this was an official Torchwood assignment. She had a job to do and she would only make matters worse for herself if she did not stay focused and do it well.

After being part of Torchwood for a couple of years, Rose had finally been able to commission a team to work on the dimension cannon in hopes that she could get back to the Doctor. Too many failed attempts had resulted in her becoming compulsively obsessed with the project. In the beginning they had infrequent, yet regular, issues with the odd alien finding its way to Earth and such missions had helped to clear her head and force her to turn her attentions elsewhere. The last few months, however, had been a different story. The rift had been mind numbingly quiet - no distractions - and Rose spent every waking hour focused on making the dimension cannon a success.

What she believed to simply be proof of her unwavering determination was perceived as an unhealthy obsession to those around her; landing her in a posh hotel room that she quickly despised. Pete and Mickey, agreeing that Rose needed to step away from the dimension cannon project, had arranged for her to lead a team of Torchwood agents assigned as security detail for the President's family. Glorified babysitting, Rose had argued rather unsuccessfully.

Many of the world’s leaders were to gather for a three week summit in Washington DC. After much discussion among the military and private sectors, it had been decided that Torchwood should be assigned to protect the President of Great Britain. If the top secret government agency responsible for protecting the world from alien threats couldn't keep the Madam President and her family safe from harm, then no one could.

As far as Pete was concerned, a summit on the other side of the globe was the perfect diversion for Rose. What better way to take her mind off of her failed dimension cannon project? Of course she had pleaded her case (and decidedly not thrown a tantrum), begging him to send another team, but Pete held to his argument that she and her agents were the best and he would not trust anyone else with a matter of national security. 

Rolling over and throwing her arm across her eyes, Rose took a deep breath before sitting up and putting her feet back on the ground. She waited a few moments and then stood up, running her hands down her front in a half-arsed attempt to straighten her clothes. Wearing her most comfortable pair of black trousers, a fitted and tucked in black tee-shirt, and Torchwood issued combat lace-up boots, Rose squared her shoulders and pulled open her door. Slipping into the hallway and crossing it with quick steps, she knocked on the door and waited.

With the thought of standing over the President's shoulder in what she considered to be boring meetings every day for the next three weeks making her cringe, Rose had opted to shadow the First Family instead. She had assigned two of her team members to the President while the other agents would be on general rounds, checking exits and entrances on a regular schedule. Rose had decided that spending her days watching the children play and whatever else they would be doing with their time seemed much more appealing - and since she was the Lead Agent on this assignment, she had the luxury of making such decisions.

The door opened, pulling Rose's thoughts back to the task at hand. She tilted her head downward to see a small girl smiling up at her. Rose shook her head, thinking to herself that allowing the children to answer the door in the middle of the night was exactly the sort of thing the First Family should not be doing. Keeping her judgement to herself, she returned the smile and introduced herself to the child just as a tall figure appeared behind the girl. Rose swallowed. Aiden Hoynes, First Gentleman, general creep.

“Rose Tyler, Torchwood Team Leader.” She reached her hand out over the young girl’s head.

Aiden Hoynes stepped forward, a hand on his daughter’s shoulder to guide her aside, and he stood directly in front of Rose to take her hand. Their shake was quick and sturdy, a swift up and then down motion before both of them were pulling their hands back, but that was all it took. Rose felt a spark of recognition burn through her as the lamp in the hotel hallway shone brightly on the First Gentleman's face. Standing before her, his blonde hair streaked with grey, was a man whose face was so similar to her Doctor’s that it was quite unsettling.

“I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that my team has their assignments," Rose said with more composure than she felt she possessed. "Personally, I will be security for yourself and your children.” Rose wanted to scream. Suddenly, standing in a corner while the world leaders droned on about politics didn’t seem like such a horrible prospect. Reigning in her emotions, she continued to speak as calmly and professionally as she could manage. “I will officially report for duty at seven o'clock tomorrow morning but my room is directly across the corridor. Don’t hesitate to ring me if you need anything at all tonight.”

While she was speaking, Aiden made no effort to hide the fact that he was looking her up and down in a way that made Rose feel like she was waiting for inspection approval. Forcing herself not to roll her eyes, she motioned at her door and then crossed her arms over her chest. Aiden met her eyes with a narrowed gaze.

“How old are you?” He lifted his chin slightly, actually looking down his nose at her.

Rose ground her teeth together. “I don’t see of what consequence that is, Sir.”

“You are the Lead Agent in charge of the Torchwood team assigned to protect my family. I feel my inquiry is not unfounded.” He shifted his weight and pulled his shoulders back further.

“Old enough, Sir.” Nearly choking on the last word out of her mouth, Rose turned on her heels and stepped back to her door, her key card in hand as she approached.

After hearing the click of his door behind her, Rose allowed herself to relax before unlocking her own door and falling inside. What had she gotten herself into? And had she just sass mouthed the First Gentleman of the British Isles? She sank down to the floor, back pressed against her door, as she fought back tears of sheer frustration.

Since the election eight months ago, Rose had only glanced in passing at a handful of paparazzi photos of Aiden Hoynes, usually holding his daughter. She had never once looked straight at any of those photos, why would she? Then she'd been given the folder on the First Family to study, and his face had seemed familiar. She'd even had a strong but fleeting thought that if not for his blond coif, Aiden Hoynes could easily be mistaken for an older and much more snobbish version of her Doctor. Rose had dismissed the idea straight away as, due to her constant absorption in finding a way back to the Doctor, everyone she encountered was beginning to look a bit like him.  

She had nearly choked on a chip one week earlier when the thin man wearing a smart fitting suit, who stood three people ahead of her in queue at the chippy, all but shouted a familiar "WHAT?". Rose had been seconds from embarrassing herself by pushing past the two women in front of her to wrap her arms around the Doctor in a bone crushing hug. And she would have had the bloke not turned his head quickly to one side, affording her an unobstructed view of his face as he carried on a rather animated conversation on his mobile. He was most definitely not the Time Lord she had been hoping for. The Doctor was all she thought about as of late, fixing the cannon and getting back to him was the one and only thing that mattered.

She had heard some of the talk about Aiden Hoynes and the drama surrounding his political career the year prior, but she had never been one to follow politics or the media. Before receiving the assignment, Rose would have been hard pressed to pick him, or his powerful wife for that matter, out of a lineup. But in the moment Rose had looked directly into his face, she had felt her stomach drop.

 _Oh, shit_ had been her initial thought, ineloquent as it was. Her first instinct had been to cry from the utter shock and disbelief at the uncanny resemblance to the man she longed for. Aiden Hoynes shared the same smattering of freckles on his nose and the exact same arched eyebrow. But the urge to shed tears was quickly replaced by the distinct need to slap the smirk off of his face as he openly - and quite rudely - studied her appearance while she struggled to be courteous and professional. His features were not quite as youthful and cheery as the Doctor's. There was no mirth in his grin and he stood there so rigid and unrelenting, far too stiff in both appearance and attitude to look like a carbon copy of the man she loved.

Rose had arrived in Washington DC, already determined to not like this man based solely on idle gossip. Now, having met him and decidedly not believing him to have one ounce of charm in his being, seeing even the slightest physical similarity to her Doctor was sickening. Rose felt as if it were a personal attack on her from this twisted universe.

She clutched her sides, her arms wrapped around her midsection as she fought for air, her eyes filling with tears. Cursing the multiverse, she forced herself to take slow deep breaths. Pete had sent her here as a distraction from focusing so hard on the dimension cannon; on returning to the Doctor. Pete, whom she was now fantasizing about greeting with a good old Tyler-Slap-in-the-Face the next time they were in the same country at the same time, had forced her to meet Aiden BLOODY Hoynes up close and personal. But why?

Rose suddenly reasoned that maybe she _was_ going mad. Maybe the First Gentleman looked nothing like the Doctor. It could have been the shadows or the angle or just her sodding mind _wanting_ to see her Doctor's face. Maybe Pete and Mickey had been right and she did need a break, just to clear her head...

No. She wasn't completely mental. Aiden Hoynes may not be her Doctor's twin, but he definitely did look like the Time Lord, painfully so. Rose was being forced to see that face all day every day for the next three weeks on a man who wasn’t Him and didn’t deserve the slightest comparison to her wonderful Doctor.  


…  


Aiden closed his door when Rose Tyler turned to walk away, merely rolling his eyes at the obvious offense she had taken to his question. Shrugging off their exchange, he went in search of Ruby. His daughter was supposed to be unpacking, but he had a feeling he’d find her trying to find cartoons on the telly in her room.

Sure enough, she was on her knees bouncing in the middle of the bed while flipping through channels. Aiden leaned against the doorframe watching her free from worries and sighed heavily. He could have stayed in London with the children, but they tried to keep the family together whenever possible. Freya insisted it was good for her image as the fairly recently elected President (especially after the bad press Aiden had attracted the previous year) so here they were.

Ruby noticed him in the doorway and grinned happily at him. Entering the room, Aiden opened his arms as he approached the bed and his daughter stood up to launch herself into his arms.

“Did you find anything good on the telly?” He bounced her onto his hip and walked over to the table where her open suitcase rested.

“Nope.” She shook her head, her hair flying over his face, making him laugh as he put her down.

“Well then, let’s get these clothes put away.”

While Ruby set to work unpacking her case, he took a moment to look out her window at the view. It was getting dark and all he could really see were the lights of the city below. He let the curtain fall back into place before turning around. Ruby was gathering her shirts into her arms. He stepped over to her, leaned down to kiss her head, and left her to finish the task. He knew she would put herself to bed when she was finished.

He stopped by Freya’s room, ducking his head in to see her sitting in bed with papers all around her. He knocked gently on the door to get her attention but she didn't flinch, too engrossed in studying the information on the documents strung out on her duvet. She finally looked up at him when he cleared his throat and spoke softly, “Ruby is finally unpacking, just on my way to check on Noah.”

She nodded at him with a dismissive gesture of the hand and returned her attention to her work.

"One other thing," Aiden continued. "if you could possibly be pulled away from that mess to discuss the safety of your children."

"What is it, Aiden?" Freya removed her reading glasses and looked pointedly at him, clearly annoyed.

"Rose Tyler," he began.

"Yes, Pete Tyler's daughter. What about her?"

"I met her a few moments ago. It seems she's to be protector of myself and the children for the next few weeks."

"Yes, I know," Freya stated flatly. "I suppose you have a problem with that?"

"She seems quite young, don't you think? And easily agitated from what I observed."

"Really, Aiden? Are we actually having this conversation? She is Pete Tyler's daughter and Pete Tyler IS Torchwood. I'm sure the woman is fully capable." She perched her spectacles back on the end of her nose and returned her attention to her briefing material. "And as for 'easily agitated' that can be said of nearly anyone who finds themselves in your company," she said without looking up.

"I'm only saying that I may not be comfortable with this girl -"

"Don't. Just don't, Aiden." Freya threw her hand up in interruption and took a long look at him before inhaling and exhaling loudly. "Need I remind you how important this summit is for me?"

"No, Freya, I'm quite aware of-"

"Then don't come to me complaining about nonsense on our first night here! Just look after the kids and smile for the press and paps. That's all I've asked of you, Aiden. Has that become too much?"

"Please pardon me, Milady," Aiden said with a dramatic bow. "I momentarily forgot that I was in the presence of the Queen Bitch of the Universe. Forgive my ignorance."

"I don't have time for this," Freya sighed. "I have work to do. Close the door please."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Aiden replied with heavy sarcasm and closed Freya's door with a bit more force than necessary.

It had been over a year since they had shared a room, and nearly as long since sharing a bed. Sometimes Aiden believed part of him still cared for Freya, and he thought she occasionally shared the sentiment, but the dynamic between them had shifted dramatically and their relationship was beyond repair.

A setback in his career of politics followed by a series of poor decisions made by Freya and himself had resulted in the end of their marriage. She deserved the same support that she had afforded him with his political career, and he would give it willingly, but there was nothing more than that between them. They had settled their divorce out of the public eye before Freya had begun her campaign for Presidency and the wedding rings they wore were nothing but a lie to appease the media.  

Aiden reached his son's room to find that Noah was already in his tent, the door zipped closed. He sighed and pulled the boy's door until it was almost shut. They hadn’t even suggested not bringing his tent. The child wouldn’t sleep in a bed, especially one he wasn’t familiar with.

Aiden found his own room and unbuttoned his cuffs and the top few buttons of his oxford before sliding it over his head. After hanging it up he did the same with his trousers and crawled into bed in his pants and vest. He’d slept in jimjams for years, but when he had begun to sleep alone again, he’d found he quite preferred the freeness.

Turning off his light, he tried to relax in the unfamiliar bed. The sheets were high quality and the mattress was fine, but he found himself unable to sleep. His mind kept conjuring images of the look on Freya's face when she had dismissed him like a child. The woman was so hot and cold with him lately, he honestly felt that their portrayal of a happy family for the sake of the press was hardly worth it. But then... he thought of Noah and Ruby and how their lives would be turned upside down if he were to walk away now. No, he couldn't be that selfish. Especially not after he had promised Freya one year of this sham of a marriage after she was elected. Just twelve months, eight of which were already behind them. There was a plan in place and he would comply for the children.

He once again thought of Rose Tyler. The field agent in charge of the protection detail of his family seemed so young and her unprofessional ending to their conversation had irked him. Besides, he didn’t like the idea of a weapon bearing woman following him and the kids around all day. 

Frustrated and knowing he’d have to be up early, Aiden used a trick he’d mastered over the years. Starting with his feet he slowly tensed his muscles before letting them loosen, moving up his legs to his stomach and chest then his hands and arms. His jaw tightened as he gave one final thought to his living arrangement for the next few weeks and was asleep before he released the tension in his jaw. 

  
…  


Rose was certain that if she stood in front of a mirror, she would see actual smoke coming from her ears. Yes, she was actually that furious. After calming herself about the unfriendly meeting with Aiden Hoynes, she had decided to call Mickey for some moral support. Instead of taking her side, and agreeing that her current position would be much more stressful than working on the cannon, he told her she’d be fine. Maybe seeing the Doctor’s face, even on a manipulative wanker, would ease some of her desperation. Desperation!

Then she voiced a sudden thought aloud, "You and Pete, you knew! What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?"

"In Pete's defense, I honestly don't think he saw it. Hell, the man's only actually met the Doctor twice! But yeah, yeah I did see it. I don't know why, but I thought it might actually be good for you to see his face. To be confronted by someone who looked so much like Him."

Rose tried to cut him off, but Mickey kept talking, "You needed a break, you _need_ a break! I knew if you saw him, if you realized it before you got there, you'd never have agreed to go. Whether Pete gave you a direct order or not, you'd have refused.  And if you pointed it out to him, I'm fairly certain he wouldn't have even given the order."

"You had no right to make that decision for me! No right." Rose was too tired for this. The whole situation was just too taxing.

"I'm not going to apologize. You can be pissed at me, but you need this time away from here. Besides, I kinda thought you might actually like to see him again. Even if he's a bit different."

She squeezed her phone so tightly she heard it starting to crack. Her next words were spoken through clenched teeth in an all too sturdy voice.

"Aiden Hoynes is _not_ the Doctor. They may share similar physical features, but don't you think for one nanosecond that he is an alternate version of the the Doctor!" And with that, she ended the call and threw her mobile across the room.

She knew Mickey cared about her, but lately he just wasn’t understanding her the way he used to. It was great that Mickey had adjusted to life here, but she hadn’t. She wouldn’t. Rose had a life to live and someone to live it with. Someone she had promised forever to. A forever that had been cut abruptly short. She threw her head back onto her pillow and tossed her phone onto the bedside table. She had to get to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, followed by twenty more very long days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to [moltobenebananas](http://moltobenebananas.tumblr.com)for the beta!

The sound of the alarm beeping obnoxiously made him grunt in protest, reaching blindly toward the bedside table to silence the device. Aiden didn't bother to open his eyes, knowing there would be nothing but darkness in his hotel room at half five in the morning. With the quieting of the clock, the room returned to a silent sanctuary.

Aiden scrubbed his hands roughly over his face as his jaw stretched in a wide yawn. He had only been half sleeping when his alarm had sounded, letting him know it was time for day one of what he had considered labeling _Three Weeks of Hell_. It wasn't like him to struggle with sleeping away from home, he had always been a man who could easily adapt to his surroundings, but he had been in and out of light slumber for a few hours by the time the clock had finally shouted at him. That was at least three full hours of fighting with a subconscious that found it amusing to conjure up inappropriate images of a certain young Torchwood Agent with golden hair and full red lips every time Aiden drifted off to sleep. Inappropriate and quite explicit... but certainly not wanted.

He ground the palms of his hands against his eyes before finally opening them and making his way to the ensuite. Silently cursing Rose Tyler for being young and beautiful, yet so brazen and obviously immature, he exited the ensuite and began dressing himself for his morning run.

Aiden made his way quietly through the dark hotel suite, careful not to wake his still sleeping children. As he passed by Freya's room, a faint glint of light leaking into his path below the door, he could hear the hiss of the shower spraying from her own ensuite. The family was expected to attend a breakfast at seven o'clock, smiling between bites of toast at the few elite press members who would be there to snap photos for the newspapers. After which, Freya would join the other world leaders in a private conference room to discuss the political negotiations at hand, leaving Aiden and the children to entertain themselves for nearly ten hours until their scheduled dinner - also to be photographed for the papers.

It wasn't that he minded being left to explore the sights of Washington DC with Noah and Ruby, he was actually quite excited to visit the local monuments and learn about the nation's history with his children, just not with their appointed "escort". Since the election, their daily security had become a nuisance to him. It was beyond absurd that a grown man of forty-three years could not so much as have a wee without someone lurking outside the door. Now, knowing it would be this woman standing outside the loo for the next few weeks made him cringe.

He thought again of the illusions provided by his bloody subconscious during the night. He blinked hard, trying to erase his traitorous mind’s visions of his hands roaming over her soft skin, increasing his pace once he stepped out into the brightly lit corridor. He needed to get himself outdoors, breathe the cool air deeply into his lungs, clear his mind.

"Pull yourself together, mate. You're too old for this shit." Aiden scolded himself under his breath as he made his way down the empty hallway, following the sign marked ELEVATORS with an arrow pointing to the left.

This was all a bit foolish... okay, a lot foolish. His brief encounter with Rose Tyler was not one that should spark such fantasies. Aiden had found her to be a bit stiff, rude even, and easily offended. Besides that, she was just a girl probably in her early twenties, he guessed. Of course he would have to wager a guess considering that when he had inquire as to her age, she had puffed up her chest and stomped away like a child.

Aiden smiled to himself, shaking his head, as he recalled the way she had turned on her heels and stormed off. They seemed to have one thing in common; neither of them was pleased with their current arrangement. She seemed just as delighted with her assignment of shadowing him as he was at acquiring a new daily companion. He had to admit to himself that it was rather amusing to get under her skin so easily. He imagined she could be quite feisty when provoked and he was terribly good at provoking...

"Oh, stop it!" He slapped himself on the thigh, irritated that he couldn't shake away thoughts of covering her naked body with his. Thoughts of raking his teeth over her chin and down the length of her neck as she tilted her head back in bliss. Thoughts of the sounds she would make as their bodies joined together in intimacy. And thoughts of her taste on his tongue as he laved beads of sweat from her body as his tongue made a trail from her breast down to her...

"Hold the door, please!" Aiden choked out the words as he rounded the corner to see the doors to the lift sliding closed. A hand from inside the lift flew up to stop the door and Aiden jogged the last several steps, jumping inside.

"Thank you, I-" Aiden stopped dead in his tracks when his mind caught up with his eyes and he realized he was now standing inches away from Torchwood Agent Rose Tyler.

"'S no problem," she said with a slight hint of a smile tugging at the left corner of her mouth as the lift began to move.

When the doors slid closed behind him, Rose watched Aiden back into the opposite corner of the small space. He was obviously putting distance between them, and she certainly wouldn’t complain. He was rigid and tense, she could see it clearly without even looking directly at him. His hands were fisted by his sides and his lips were pressed together tightly. She sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly.

“Sleep well?” She might as well try for conversation. It wouldn’t do for them to be unable to speak to each other at all. Three weeks of spending all day together was a long time, she didn’t want it to feel any more mind numbing than she already suspected it would.

He grunted out a response that she thought might have been in the affirmative, but it was hard to tell. Frowning, she decided he must not be a morning person.

Inwardly rolling her eyes, Rose crossed her arms, tapping her fingers on her bicep as she waited for the doors to open. Aiden shifted his stance and she couldn’t stop her eyes from glancing his way. He was dressed for a run and she knew none of the family was to be outdoors without a guard, but she had to meet up with her team. Surely he’d be fine for one morning. She made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

“Busy day ahead.” She muttered under her breath, not expecting a response.

A few seconds passed before she heard him murmur something about a long three weeks. She smiled, realizing they both seemed to be of the same mind concerning their time here. Rose really wanted to do Torchwood and Pete proud. She had to figure out a way to put her own personal issues with this intolerable git behind her. This assignment was about protecting her charges. She would manage. She was Rose Tyler, defender of Earth.

And that was exactly the wrong path for her mind to head down. Thinking about the Doctor while sharing an elevator with his bizarro lookalike would get her nowhere. She chewed her lip and thanked the cosmos when she felt the lift come to a stop. As the doors slid open she stepped back, giving Aiden the opportunity to exit first. He stared at her for a long moment before huffing and finally leaving the compartment. Rose sneered after him. Arse.

The walk to the business center was short, but she was fuming by the time she arrived. Her team all looked up as she entered the room, no one daring to speak. Rose forced herself to breathe normally and leaned against the nearest desk. There were important things to be discussed and assignments to be reviewed. Once she began to speak she noticed that everyone else in the room began to relax visibly and made it a point to apologize for her entrance. She blamed the lack of good tea and the foreign bed.

It didn’t take long for the day’s plans to be sorted. Rose would be joining the family for their breakfast, then she and one other team member would be present for dinner in the evening. During the time in between, everyone was reminded of their individual assignments and schedules. If any issues arose, they were to be directed to Rose first and she would decide a plan of action.

Everyone parted ways, heading off in different directions to ready themselves for their day. Rose walked down the corridor to take a quick survey of the indoor swimming pool. She wasn’t expecting to make use of the facilities herself, but the children may be so inclined, and she wanted to have a good layout of the area in her head.

What Rose didn’t want was the constant onslaught of thoughts about the man she was stuck with for the next three weeks. She really had tried to make pleasant conversation while in the lift. Would it have killed the man to simply participate in small talk? Maybe it would. And what was he so worked up about? If anyone should feel agitated, it was Rose. She had the excuse of Aiden Hoynes wearing a familiar face to unnerve her when in his presence. There was no obvious reason for him to act so bothered by her very existence.

It couldn’t be the summit itself, he was surely used to that sort of thing. He’d been a politician himself. Unless it was just the fact that his wife had proven more successful than him. Maybe he just couldn’t handle that a woman, even one he had married, had beaten him at his own game. Rose suddenly remembered something about a scandal with their au pair and felt her temperature rise even higher. Why hadn't she thought these things over before making the initial team assignments? _The Doctor_ , she answered herself. She had been too distracted by leaving the Dimension Cannon Project to give the necessary attention to detail for this particular assignment.

Her hand slid into her pocket, curling around her phone as the urge to text Mickey surfaced again. She squeezed the phone and let go. She wasn’t ready to forgive him yet. Instead, she walked the perimeter around the room containing the pool, sticking her head into any unlocked doors, before exiting and making her way back to her room. She still had almost 45 minutes before breakfast and she really needed to clear her mind.

Taking the steps two at a time, Rose had opted to avoid the main elevator. She was in no hurry to be in Aiden’s proximity again. Breakfast would be too soon. Her room offered little in the way of comfort, but she opened the curtain and tried to let her mind wander as her eyes took in the city below.

By the time her alarm buzzed, letting her know it was time to join the First Family at breakfast, she had actually started to calm down a bit. She smiled to herself, accepting the challenge of the next three weeks and ready to face the day. Rose was fully capable of ignoring the fact that Aiden Hoynes was a complete twat and focus on the task at hand. She wasn't required to like the man, only protect him from harm. Maybe Mickey was right, even if this man wasn't an exact replica of her Doctor, he was still a daily reminder of the Time Lord's features. Now that the shock was wearing off, maybe that wouldn't be such a terrible thing. There was no denying it was a gorgeous face, she just preferred it to be framed with darker hair and accompanied by a much better disposition.

...

The events of the morning had unfolded just as Aiden had expected. After an eternity - okay, maybe less than 60 seconds - in the lift with Agent Tyler, forcing himself to look straight ahead for fear of staring at her mouth, he had spent twenty minutes running as hard as his body could manage. He returned to the hotel suite physically exhausted, lungs burning and short of breath, but his mind was pleasantly empty of questionable thoughts about Rose Tyler.

Unfortunately, Aiden had also returned just in time to catch hell's fury from Freya. They were to be at breakfast in forty-five minutes and not only had she managed to misplace some important notes for the day's meeting, but Noah was still huddled up in his tent, refusing to come out.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Her tone was sharp enough to cut glass.

"For a run," Aiden replied coolly as he continued past her, making his way to his room for a quick shower. "I run every morning Freya, haven't you noticed?"

"Drop the cheek. You know today isn't just any other day. We are to be at breakfast, well groomed and radiating happiness, in under an hour. I've lost a page of notes, made three failed attempts to plait Ruby's hair because she wouldn't sit still, and Noah is still in his jimjams." The volume of Freya's words increased as she spoke and Aiden continued to walk toward his bedroom, having no trouble hearing her continued rant.

Stepping into his room, he sat on the edge of his bed and began removing his trainers. Freya said nothing for a few moments and he could hear the rattle of papers as she was still searching for the elusive page of notes. They rarely shared a civil conversation these days, every instance of verbal communication dissolved into discourse. It was maddening. An irritation made worse by the fact that their spats were usually followed by smiling, holding hands, even sharing the occasional chaste kiss for the public eye.

"Oh, thank god!" Freya held the found piece of paper against her chest and closed her eyes, taking deep calming breaths.

"Yes, thank god," Aiden echoed her sentiment, speaking loud enough for Freya to hear. "Now could you please try to make it through the rest of the morning without having another screaming fit?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Aiden," she said sweetly as she appeared in his doorway. "I thought you liked hearing me scream." Her eyebrow arched as she smiled suggestively, leaning against the door jamb with her arms crossed.

Freya's sarcasm was not lost on him. She and Aiden had only spent one intimate night together in the past year. The aftermath of that night had given him cause to start seeing his therapist on a regular basis again, having first sought the counsel of Dr. Wakefield before he and Freya had divorced. A flame of passion that had been ignited by alcohol and desperation, fueled by animosity rather than desire. While their lovemaking had always teetered on the edge of aggressive, even when their marriage was strong and full of affection, their most recent encounter had left Aiden feeling sorrowful instead of sated. They clearly didn't love each other any more. And their power struggle between the sheets was undeniable proof of that.

Despite rumors that had circulated about the nature of his relationship with their au pair, Aiden had never been unfaithful in his marriage. Even now, his conscience was clear in that regard. Although they were legally divorced, they had agreed to refrain from relations (sexual or otherwise) with other people until they publicly announced their separation - an announcement to be made one year after Freya was elected President of Great Britain. Aiden had not broken that promise and being reminded of that now filled him with a renewed sexual frustration.

"No," he replied with a piercing glare. "There's not much left about you that I like, my sweet." He matched her sarcasm with the use of his once favorite term of affection for his wife and Freya returned his pointed stare. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to shower. I'll tend to Noah as soon as I'm finished and we will meet you in the Breakfast Room, if you need to meet with some staff beforehand."

"Actually I do," she said, her voice laced with anger. "Don't be late." She pushed off the door jamb and disappeared from view.

Aiden sat on the edge of his bed, unmoving until he heard the door close behind her as Freya exited their hotel suite. He was infuriated with her, with their failed marriage, with his nonexistent political career, with everything! And now, with his sexual frustration newly awakened, visions of Rose Tyler were filling his mind once again.

"Bloody slag, I wish I'd hidden that paper myself," he muttered as he rose and stalked into his ensuite. If he was to survive breakfast with his "wife" with a smile plastered on his face, while making a conscious effort not to fantasize about the Torchwood Agent lurking over his shoulder, Aiden would need a very cold shower first.

...

Rose was already in the breakfast room as the President entered, her family absent. Keeping her place in a corner where she could take in the whole room, including all exits, she listened vaguely to the political conversations. Politics had never interested her in the least, and politicians were even less appealing. They proved to be melodramatic twits, the lot of them.

When Aiden did arrive to breakfast, he was holding their daughter’s hand and guiding the son with a hand on his shoulder. They all took their seats as expected and Rose sighed, trying not to count the minutes as they passed. Overall, the family appeared to be the picture of happiness. Rose knew that no family life was perfect, she wasn’t naive, but some families did seem to have a better grip on things than others. Hers, for instance, was actually alright. It was nothing like she could have ever dreamed or expected it to be, but truly brilliant all the same. Even if she was currently trying her very best not to be infuriated with Mickey and Pete for sending her here.

Sitting with his family and trying to keep his smile in place, his eyes shining with joy, Aiden could feel Rose’s eyes on him, studying him. It was making his blood run hot in his veins. The most exasperating part of it was not knowing if he was more annoyed or turned on by Rose's unwavering stare. He decided it best not to think about it at all and shifted his focus to helping Ruby pour more juice.

Aiden felt quite proud of himself for managing to maintain the happy charade as they prepared to head back to their suite. Freya would be off to her meeting and he and the children were free to sightsee. However, when they began walking toward the lift, Rose Tyler fell in line behind them. He was reminded that the day would not be so simple. He didn’t acknowledge her until they were back in their suite waiting for the children to change into less formal attire. Aiden excused himself to change as well and tried to take his time. Unfortunately, when he emerged the children were still not ready.

Agent Tyler was standing up straight, hands behind her back, by the front door. He encouraged each child to hurry before moving to sit in an armchair and wait.

“Do you run every morning, Sir?” Her voice was unexpected in the quiet room, and Aiden turned his head sharply to look at her.

“I do.”

“What time do you prefer to do so, and for how long?” Her face was neutral as she inquired about his personal morning routine.

He hesitated to answer, “Same as this morning, usually for a full half hour.”

Rose didn’t miss the way his words cut through the room. You’d think after almost a year he’d be used to not having much actual privacy. “Right. I’ll meet you in the corridor at 5:45 sharp every morning.”

“Excuse me?” He turned his upper body so he was facing her more fully. She could clearly see the tension in his eyes as he scowled at her.

“It’s my duty to shadow your family for the next three weeks, Sir. That includes your children as well as yourself.” She was proud that she had managed to leave out an ‘unfortunately’ toward the end.

Aiden sat there for a moment, fuming, never breaking his stare but not saying a word.

“From now on, if you go for a run, you go for a run with me.” Fighting back a victorious smirk at the sight of the First Gentleman's face now turning red with fury, Rose added a succinct "Sir."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to [moltobenebananas](http://moltobenebananas.tumblr.com)for the beta.

Rose followed Aiden and the children out the front door and down the street. She noticed right away that Aiden was allowing Noah to lead, and first thought the child might be a bit confused about their route and destination. When they arrived, she realized he had gotten them exactly where they needed to be, taking only a moment or two longer, by making only left turns. She smiled to herself and kept a watchful eye on their surroundings. Descending the escalator, Rose took note of security cameras and the other people moving around below.

As they stepped off, Aiden reached out for Noah’s hand and, holding on to both children’s, he moved across the platform to wait for the next train. Rose watched Ruby swinging the hand connected to her father’s and then noticed the way Noah’s fingers were relaxed in Aiden’s grip. She wondered if it was because he didn’t like to touch unless necessary, or if it was a silent rebellion as a result of the boy’s age.

The train came to a stop, the car’s door sliding open, and they entered. Aiden took a seat and Ruby immediately hopped into his lap. Rose stepped around Noah and left a seat for him between herself and Aiden. She didn’t react when the boy instead walked to her other side and sat down. Maybe he thought Ruby would want her own seat at some point, but Rose was still slightly amused that Aiden’s own son didn’t even want to sit next to him. She felt a brief tinge of empathy for the man but pushed it away, telling herself that he was most likely unaffected by Noah’s lack of interest in him. Besides, Ruby seemed plenty pleased to be as close to her father as possible.

The ride to their stop was uneventful and, as they stood, Rose stretched slightly. It was going to be a long day at museums with children who likely wouldn't want to be there. She motioned for Noah to go on ahead of her as she followed them onto the platform and up the escalator to the open air.

Aiden had previously spent hours sitting with Noah back home, planning out their days of touring the sights of DC. Day one started at The Washington Monument and was followed by the Smithsonian National Museum. They would break for lunch and eat in the park. He smiled as his son set off toward their first destination without hesitating. Noah had of course memorized the maps and knew exactly where they were heading. Aiden tightened his grip on Ruby’s hand and followed closely behind. He tried to focus on the kids and the sights around him enough to forget that they were being closely tailed by security. And not just some random beefy bodyguard type of bloke, but this infuriating young woman.

He was at least thankful that Rose Tyler seemed to hang back just far enough to still be able to properly do her job but not be right on top of them. A few times they stopped briefly to look at some street artist or vendor and Noah would shift restlessly from foot to foot while Ruby inspected each item for sale or watched the young men and women dance and play their instruments. There were even a few acrobats and a magician, but none of the street entertainers were enough to hold Noah's attention. His one track mind was focused on reaching The Washington Monument.

Aiden glanced over at his son while Ruby was entertained by a busker singing a beautiful melody and noticed that Noah had paused in his impatient bouncing and was staring at Rose Tyler. The contemplative look in the boy's eyes was complemented by the slightest upturn of his lips and Aiden wondered what his son was thinking. He spared himself a second to look toward Rose and felt his own lips start to curl upward. She too was caught up in the song of the young vocalist. Her eyes wide, jaw lax, and her face full of wonder and merriment. Aiden couldn't even find it in himself to be upset that she wasn't paying attention to their surroundings in that particular moment. He'd never seen someone look so enthralled and found himself listening more keenly to the voice. It was heavenly, laced with warmth and passion, but he could clearly make out the underlying pain as well.

Ruby's attention shifted further down the path and they moved on. Instead of taking his place in the lead, Noah hung back closer to Rose. She maintained her own place behind the other three and resumed her duties of keeping a watch around them.

When they reached their first real stop at The Washington Monument, after picking up their tickets at the will call, they had to wait in line for the lift. Noah was disappointed that the stairs were closed, but pouted quietly to himself. At the top, the crowd was dense and Aiden tightened his hold on Ruby before looking to grab Noah's hand as well. To his amazement, Noah had already grabbed onto one of Rose's hands. When Aiden met her gaze, she just shrugged back at him with a faint smile.  
  
The tour guide was telling them about the materials used to build the structure, while Rose was struggling to remember she was on assignment. She'd never been afforded the opportunity to visit Washington DC in the past - not in any universe. She was excited by the prospect of exploring a new place and intrigued by the history, but she had a job to do. Her priority was to the safety of the first gentleman and his children. Other than a few sideways glances from others on the tour, no one paid them much mind, but Rose knew she had to be on alert. One never knew when there was a nutter planning foul play. This country seemed much more susceptible to random acts of violence than their own. It probably wasn't true, but it certainly felt that way.  
  
She felt a tug on her hand as the guide finished his rehearsed speech with a questions and answers session. Noah was pulling her over to the view so he could look out at the city below. She watched him for a moment as his eyes scanned over the area. She recognized a wonder in his eyes that she had experienced many times, though rarely on this planet. In fact, rarely in this specific universe.

Someone stepped up next to them and she realized it was Aiden and Ruby. In the crowded area they were standing closer than Rose would have liked, but there wasn’t really any other option. She simply swallowed her frustration, ignoring the goose pimples beginning to cover her arms as she felt the heat from Aiden's body standing so close to hers, and tried to enjoy the view.

Aiden had wanted to go to another area to look out at the scenery, but Ruby wanted to be close to Noah. Truth be told, he knew they should stick as closely together as possible. Even so, the crowd was forcing him too close for comfort. His arm was up against Rose’s and when he turned his head her hair was right under his nose. He inhaled and immediately turned his attention back to the picturesque view. The last thing he needed was to know what her shampoo smelled like, even if it was a perfectly light aroma of vanilla and something he couldn’t quite name.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a brochure that he had picked up while waiting for the elevator below. As he read a few interesting points the guide had left out to the kids, he noticed Rose seemed attentive as well. He continued on to read a few extra, less important bits just to see if he could hold her attention - and he did. The feeling of satisfaction this awarded him was new. Aiden realized he was trying to impress Rose Tyler... _but why?_ he wondered. It wasn't intentional - not at first - but it seemed to be working, and he quite enjoyed it.

When they stepped back out onto the street below, he noticed Noah was still holding tight to Rose’s hand. He didn’t completely understand how the young boy was so quickly able to make a decision about her. Noah usually shied away from their security officers and it wasn’t as if Rose was the first female to assume the role. What was it about her that made him feel so comfortable? Aiden felt a bit jealous, his son preferring the comfort and security of this woman’s hand over his own father's, but he refused to show it outwardly. If he were being totally honest with himself, he was just as envious of Noah having the luxury of lacing his fingers with Rose's in such a relaxed and familiar way. Aiden felt a tingle in the palm of his empty hand just thinking about how it would feel to have Rose's hand in his. _What's the bloody matter with me?_ , he thought to himself as he continued on in silence.

The foursome made their way down the path toward the large museum that was next on their list. Ruby was chattering away about any and everything that popped into her head, but everyone else remained quiet. When they stepped inside the large entrance, Ruby's commentary halted. All four of them stared up at the Rotunda and then at the elephant on display in the middle. Noah was the first to recover, letting go of Rose's hand and sliding his backpack around to his front. She watched as he retrieved a camera and set to work taking photos.

Aiden had a map of the exhibits and they eventually compromised on their route. There was simply too much to see in one day, of that he was convinced. The children each picked a hall and Aiden was trying to figure out which they should see first. He almost asked Rose for her choice on reflex, but stopped himself before the words formed.

Making the executive decision to start with Noah’s choice of the Fossil Mammals, Aiden guided his group toward the entry of the Dinosaur hall. What had made him almost ask for Rose’s opinion? Her thoughts on the issue didn’t matter, she was here out of an obligation. Nothing more. It wasn’t as if he cared about her preference. Unless, he did? In which case, that was ridiculous of him. But more importantly, showing that to her would be highly unprofessional. Such thoughts would have to be kept to himself.

Ruby took his hand and pulled him from display to display, reading him the descriptions at each one. Keeping an eye on Noah, he couldn’t miss the way Rose’s face was lit up as she listened to the young boy talk animatedly. Noah was taking photos and pointing enthusiastically, all the while obviously enjoying Rose’s enthusiasm as well. He even overheard his son asking Rose what she thought of a particular theory concerning the familial relationships of a dinosaur species. It was as though his son had taken it upon himself to be the woman's personal tour guide.

The real question though, was why Aiden cared so much if Noah liked her? He was still trying to figure it out as they moved into the Ice Age. He was thankful the museum wasn’t as crowded as it could have been. It was easy for him to glance quickly and see Noah and Rose as he followed Ruby around, trying his best to maintain a conversation with her. He really was trying to find interest in his daughter’s commentary, but his thoughts kept shifting back to Rose.  

By they time they made it into the Discovery Room, after exploring African Cultures, he had lost Ruby as well. It was his own fault. He wasn’t as focused as he should be. She skipped over to her brother and slid her hand into Rose’s as they all listened to a museum employee doing a demonstration. Aiden didn't have the faintest clue what the demonstration was about, as his mind had shifted gears from why he cared to how his children had taken to her so easily. What was it about her that drew them in? Maybe if he could answer that question, then he would know what it was about Rose Tyler that drew him in as well.

They kept moving, making their way into the Ocean Hall, and Aiden began to reassert himself as a part of their group by reading off interesting points. More than once, he added his own bits and pieces to the information provided. His additions weren’t exactly as innocent as they seemed, some making Rose giggle. She tried to hide her amusement, but Aiden didn’t miss the way her mouth twitched, or the way she would turn her head to the side and let out a soft cough. She was covering it up, trying to remain professional, and he should have stopped the mild flirtation as soon as it began. But he couldn't.

Here he was, against his better judgement, actually trying to think of funny things to say in hopes that he could get her to truly smile. He wanted to cause that same smile he’d seen her give Noah and Ruby. He kept his comments just this side of flirty so as not to make Rose feel uncomfortable. His one man comedy act could easily be excused as nothing more than entertaining his children, but something told him that she knew better.

Rose was not the stoic, hard woman he’d first met. Initially he’d thought she was trying too hard to prove herself, but that wasn’t her at all. She was far too genuine with the children. If she were trying to prove a point about her worth, she would have still been trailing behind them, spine straight and shoulders pulled back. Instead, she was managing to stay engaged with the kids while also being attentive to their surroundings.

More than once she would pull a face and start to gently guide the children in a different direction. Aiden would glanced over to see someone eyeing them or a person who looked a bit dodgy. He wasn’t sure how she was doing it. He’d been unable to concentrate on the children while he was busy contemplating Rose. And all the while, she was listening to both children while scanning the perimeter and keeping them all safe. He let out a sigh and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rose give him a long gaze.

“You doing okay?” Her lips were relaxed and he thought there was amusement in her eyes as she asked.

“I’m great, thanks. Honestly a bit glad we’re almost out of here.” He ran a hand over his face and focused his attention back on the children, walking a few steps ahead, as Rose nodded in agreement. She was smiling - finally - and she was smiling at _him_. He could feel his blood heat up and hoped that if Rose noticed a flush spread over his face, she would chalk it up to the full day of walking and keeping up with Noah and Ruby.

Once they had exited the Ocean Hall, back into the Rotunda, Noah caught site of the posters for the IMAX. Aiden scanned over the showtimes and talked with the box office to discover there were still tickets available for the next showing entitled 'Human Origins.' They had just enough time to purchase tickets and get upstairs to take their seats before it began.

The kids were sandwiched between them, Ruby next to Aiden, then Noah, and finally Rose. Although there were two seats between them, Aiden could feel her presence. He was hyper aware of the fact that he was sitting in a darkened room with Rose Tyler, and it filled him with mixed emotions.

Once the film began, it didn't take long for Ruby's head to rest against Aiden's arm. Within moments, she had climbed from her seat and into his lap, softly snoring. He brushed her hair away from her freckled face and placed a kiss on her forehead, not at all surprised that she had fallen asleep so quickly. They'd enjoyed an exciting day and now that Ruby had finally stilled her little body for the first time in hours, she was unconscious. The bright screen and booming commentary coming through the surround sound speakers were completely lost on his sleeping beauty.

About half way through the informative reel, Aiden caught a swift movement out of the corner of his eye. Noah was having a hard time staying awake, his head bobbing forward before he would swiftly lift it back up in an attempt to stay lucid. Smiling at his children, Aiden redirected his attention to the screen, but not before his eyes had landed on Rose. She was focused on the show before them, that look of wonderment on her face again. How was it that she found things so fascinating? Sure, he was quite enjoying the film as well, but she was enraptured. He was both envious and intrigued at her seemingly awestruck response to nearly everything they had seen through the day.  

Something light bubbled inside him as he watched her - something like pride. He had brought her to the museum and had decided to watch the film. The fact that it was her occupational obligation wasn't lost on him, but he couldn't find it within himself to care. She wouldn't have visited these places and experienced such amazement had it not been for him. In the same vein of thought, Aiden knew that his own experiences of the day would not have been as enjoyable if not for Rose Tyler. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that fact, but he knew it was incredibly inappropriate, considering the professional nature of their association.

The show ended and Aiden's thoughts of Rose were once again interrupted. He scooped Ruby up, not wanting to wake her on the chance that her mood might be spoiled. With his daughter's head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her, he let Noah lead them out.

Rose followed the Hoynes family as the three of them made their way out into the cool afternoon air, trying to keep her attention focused on their surroundings. The task was made more difficult than usual by Aiden carrying Ruby. Rose was unable to break her gaze from admiring the sheer domesticity in front of her. This harsh, abrupt man was so different with his children. It made Rose's mind wonder.

Aiden's facial features varied enough from her Doctor's that Rose didn't struggle too much with this man being a constant reminder of the one she loved and missed so dearly, but in this moment, her heart was breaking. Aiden's tall, thin frame silhouetted by the sinking sun, was very much a replica of the Doctor. Soon enough, visions of a young child sleeping with her cheek pressed against pinstripes was all that filled Rose's mind. It was something she would likely never be able to share with the Doctor, but she longed for the domestic, no matter how many times she assured her time lord just the opposite was true. She had simply never realized it until now.

Even if - no, _when_ \-  she did find him, there was still little to no chance of that sort of thing ever becoming a reality. She knew and accepted that fact. Rose had come to terms with the circumstances of life with the Doctor long before he had even changed his face, but now Aiden wore an altered version of that familiar face. And it was putting all sorts of twisted thoughts in her head. Thoughts she really needed to control if she was going to make it through this assignment without going completely mental.

Walking past the park, Ruby's eyes opened just long enough for her to catch sight of the carousel. Rose could hear her mumbling sleepily. "You said I could ride it, Dad." His reply was soft as well, but Rose could hear him telling her that they'd come back soon and he promised she'd get to ride it then. Evidently Noah had also overheard his reply.

"Can Rose come back with us?" He stopped and waited for a reply as they caught up to him. When Rose was closer, the boy stepped close to her side and took her hand once more. She didn't miss the warm smile that flitted across Aiden's lips before he continued walking, leaving Noah's question unanswered.

Back in the Presidential family suite, Aiden tucked Ruby in to finish up her nap while Noah climbed into his tent to read some of the literature he’d confiscated at the museum. Rose was checking in with her team while she waited in the living area. Before he entered the room, Aiden took a moment to really look at this woman who couldn’t yet have reached her third decade but was still accomplished enough to lead her own team on protection detail for the President and her family. Her age really should be an issue with him, he wanted to argue that it definitely was, but his heart wasn’t in it. Not after the day they’d had.

He watched as Rose  slid her phone back into her pocket and looked up just as Aiden entered the room.

“Think I could use a cup of coffee. A good cup, not the kind they have up here. Would you stay with the kids while I run down to get one?” If Ruby woke up and he was gone, she’d be less upset to find Rose there waiting.

“You need someone to accompany you as well.” Rose kept her features neutral, but Aiden was sure he heard a hint of amusement in her voice.

“I’m a grown man, I can ride a lift down a few floors and purchase a cup of caffeinated liquid all by myself," he replied. Why did she insist on these points? He frowned as she reached out to a member of her team, requesting they step in for a few minutes.

“Lisa is going to sit here while we go down to get you that coffee.” Rose stood and opened the door, a middle-aged woman with ginger hair stepped through and sat where Rose had been. “After you.”

Aiden’s nostrils flared as he exited the room, Rose following behind. They waited for the lift in silence. Once it arrived, he stepped inside before the doors had fully opened. Rose moved in silently and stayed on the other side of the small space. He almost felt bad for a moment, but he really did hate being treated like a child. It didn’t make any difference if she was only adhering to the terms of her job description, it was still ridiculous.

“I wanted to apologize for myself today.” Rose's words interrupted his thoughts and it took a moment for Aiden to register them completely. He’d already breathed out a ‘what’ in response as she continued. “For allowing the kids to hold my hand. I realize looking back that it was unprofessional and I can guarantee-”

“Wait. What?” He held up a hand in protest. He didn’t want her to apologize. The children had loved it. They’d really enjoyed the day and been at ease, _because_ she’d let them treat her like any other person. They had responded favorably to her and it impressed him. “Don’t. You have nothing to apologize for, Miss Tyler. The kids get anxious when we have a robotic guard following us around. They both like you... very much.”

Rose looked genuinely surprised by his words and he fought to keep a smirk off his face. “We don’t see them warm up to people so quickly, especially Noah. There are close family friends that he’s actually never taken to, if I’m being honest.” And he was, he just wasn’t sure why.

Rose chewed the inside of her lip and nodded. Aiden was doing his best to disprove her initial thoughts of him, and she hated that he was starting to succeed. She didn’t want to see the good in him. She really needed him to be the arrogant bastard who had answered the door to his suite on the previous night. Maybe he was playing some angle. If that were the case, she wouldn’t let her guard down. Just because she had enjoyed their day out, didn’t mean she actually liked him as a person. He was the job. As were the children.

“My point being, I will strive for professionalism for the next few weeks.” At her statement Aiden stared at her, his lips turned down.

Rose could see the tension returning to his eyes. His facial expression was hardening and his cold demeanor was once again rising to the surface. Rose watched the transformation take place before her, Ruby and Noah's dad was melting away. Now, _he_ was back - the Aiden Hoynes from last night - but why had he disappeared to begin with?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks [moltobenebananas](http://moltobenebananas.tumblr.com) for the beta!

A week had passed since Torchwood Agent Rose Tyler had vowed to maintain a more professional relationship with the Hoynes children. She had accompanied them on Day Two and Day Three of their pre planned tourist outings in Washington DC and, much to Aiden's pleasure, she had not kept her promise.   
  
Aiden knew that if it had been only himself that she was assigned to protect, Rose could have easily managed to keep the relationship professional, but she couldn't find it in her to disappoint his children. He welcomed her sensitivities toward Ruby and Noah so much that he did not dare gloat when, only two days after Rose apologized for her lax demeanor with the children, he watched as Noah reached for her hand and she laced her fingers with the boy's without hesitation. She had thrown an embarrassed glance at Aiden over her shoulder, but he merely mouthed the words "Thank you" in response and nothing more on the subject was exchanged between them.   
  
Despite Rose Tyler's growing affection for his son and daughter, Aiden was afforded no such treatment. Although she was never abrasive or rude with him, Rose sustained a professional distance when Aiden was in her company without the children. It had begun to unnerve him. The more he witnessed her interacting so natural and informal with Noah and Ruby, the more attracted he was to the young woman. Yet, he could barely have a casual conversation with her unless the children were there to act as a sort of buffer. Why did she insist on driving him mad? Moreover, why couldn't he just let it be?  
  
Aiden was currently wide awake after a dreamless night and happy to see clear skies when he glanced out the window of his suite. He had laced up his trainers and made his way to the lift with no sign of Rose Tyler in sight. The idea of enjoying this morning's run by himself, without the distraction of her footfalls in synch with his own, gave life to a proper smile on Aiden's face as he pushed the doors open.  
  
Said smile disappeared before the doors had closed behind him. Rose Tyler was stretching on the sidewalk in front of him, greeting him with an almost imperceptible nod of her head. The shock of seeing her there froze him in his steps, but he recovered quickly at her less than friendly acknowledgment and joined her, a grimace now settling on his features.   
  
“You were hoping to get started without me. I can tell.” She straightened up and bounced on the balls of her feet, shaking out her hands.  
  
“I was. And I'll not apologize for it.” What was she getting at?  
  
“I don’t want you to.” Her smirk irked him and he felt his good mood slipping through his grasp. “Let’s get this started. Which direction do you want to go today?”  
  
Aiden looked around and headed off to his right without a word. He started out at a very slow jog, reminding himself that the skies were still clear and he could still enjoy this quiet time with his thoughts- they never chatted in the mornings. As Rose pulled up even with him and Aiden caught a sideways glance at the fit of her dark grey yoga pants, he wondered if being alone with his thoughts was even a good idea any more. Probably not.   
  
Twenty minutes in, Aiden was impressed that Rose’s breathing still appeared unlabored. Yes, he'd been listening. The fact that she would obviously need to be in excellent physical shape to lead the top team of Torchwood was not lost on him. Someone with her job description would seemingly have to take great care with their health and fitness. Yet, he still found himself impressed by her stamina every morning. He had began pushing himself more and more each day, and likewise hoped to be pushing Rose. So far she’d kept up with him without much effort, and had not once overtaken him. He wanted to believe that was because she couldn’t, not because she wouldn’t let him out of her sight.  
  
As they headed back toward the hotel this particular day, Aiden started to pick up speed. His long legs gave him an advantage, and he made full use of them. Soon he was in an all out run, pumping his legs as fast as he could, and Rose was still staying right with him. He was grinning broadly, exhaling through stretched lips, and didn’t begin to slow until the hotel was in sight.   
  
When they slowed to a walk, Aiden finally looked over at Rose and watched as she wiped a bead of sweat rolling down her temple. The flushed skin of her cheeks and chest enhanced her natural glow and Aiden kicked himself for testing her. The last thing he needed were new images for his subconscious to play with. He was providing the ammo with which his sleeping brain would attack him.  
  
He stopped inside to get a coffee and told Rose to order what she wanted as well. He’d gotten himself a drink every morning and never once offered to get her one, but today Aiden had decided to make more of an effort with Rose. Would it be so terrible if they were friends? Maybe after enough small gestures, she would eventually come around.   
  
“I’m fine.” Her hands were on her hips, her skin still slightly pink from the exertion and Aiden knew she had to be thirsty for at least a water.  
  
“A water then. I’m getting a drink because we just ran slightly under a 5k, and you know you need any fluids as well. You’re not a machine, order a drink.” He smiled at her, nodding toward the young person waiting.  
  
“A latte is fine, thank you.” Her tone came out sharp and he gave himself a point. A point for what, he wasn’t exactly sure.  
  
“There, that wasn’t so hard.” She must have registered the playfulness of his response because she finally smiled at him, but Aiden looked away, unable to stand the way she glowed.  
  
Rose sipped her latte, walking down the corridor with Aiden by her side, as they reviewed the day’s schedule. Their playful race back to the hotel had lifted a cloud of awkwardness that had settled over them in the first week of being in DC and the air between Rose and Aiden felt light for the first time in days. She was all smiles as he feigned annoyance to her very nearly overtaking him, blaming a sore hamstring for slowing his pace.   
  
Rose waited for Aiden to enter his suite before she entered her own room, nodding to Lisa who was already at her post outside the President’s door.   
  
Her shower felt amazing and Rose found herself more relaxed than she’d felt in months. Spending the previous week exploring DC and learning about the nation's history had been something she had missed about her time with the Doctor. She had almost forgotten how it felt to see things for the first time, to be amazed and awestruck. She was enjoying her time with Noah and Ruby more and more each day. The children helped to alleviate her homesickness. Having been away from her family for nearly two weeks now, Rose was even beginning to long for her mum's relentless attempts to find her a boyfriend.   
  
Maybe this assignment was just what she had needed to clear her head, not that she'd admit that to Pete or Micks. Back in London, she had been so distraught over the failed attempts to use the dimension cannon, she had forgotten how to enjoy the life she still had in this universe. The only thing missing was a hand to hold.  
  
Sighing, she turned off the spray of the shower and reached for her towel. Noah and Ruby had become more than just a job. Rose was quite fond of them both, and they clearly returned the sentiment. She had spent much of the days cataloging similarities and differences between each of them and her little brother. Tony was younger than Ruby, but she’d always thought he was a bit advanced for his age. Rose missed the wee boy something fierce and couldn't wait to tell him all about her adventures in America. He always loved hearing about fantastic trips through time and space that she had shared with the Doctor, this would be the first story for Tony that belonged only to Rose.   
  
The thought of that truth struck her as she was tying her shoelaces, about to leave the room. A barrage of emotions attacked her at once. This was her own adventure.  _Hers_. While that was something to be a bit chuffed about, it also made her heart ache. She had always firmly believed that it was better with two.   
  
oOo  
  
Aiden glanced over the room one last time before walking down the hallway. Both kids were working diligently on their schoolwork and Rose was sitting close by, her attention on the two of them. He smiled to himself as he closed his bedroom door behind him.   
  
The past few days had been nothing short of lovely, albeit unexpected, as he and Rose had finally settled into an amicable coexistence. Their morning jogs had become a daily test of endurance for them both. Aiden had discovered that Rose could be just as competitive as he, a trait that made her all the more appealing to him.   
  
Sitting down at the desk, he opened his laptop and waited for it to boot up. While he waited, he checked the time and knew his phone would soon alert him of his appointment. As the computer's desktop appeared, his phone vibrated and he replied to the text, letting the sender know he would be ready in a few moments.  
  
Aiden logged into Skype and waited the few seconds it took for his therapist to initiate the video call. He'd started seeing her not long after his father's funeral. It was obvious he had some issues to work through, his anger not the least of them.  
  
Doctor Claire Wakefield was not much older than Aiden, late forties he guessed. She was a tiny slip of a woman with a fair complexion which accentuated the freckles that speckled her face. She was not an unattractive woman, her wiry brown curls fell just below her shoulders and complimented her soft green eyes. Aiden appreciated Dr. Wakefield's fine features, but he mostly admired how very well suited she was for her chosen profession.   
  
Their doctor/client relationship had evolved from the awkward first sessions into a mutual respect akin to true friendship. She was quite easy to talk to and she had guided Aiden through a lot of issues he had struggled with his entire adult life. His transformation from the ruthless git he once was into the man he had become, was something he could never have accomplished without Dr. Wakefield's help. He still had biweekly sessions with his therapist and insisted they continue via Skype while he was out of the country. She felt like his only ally at times, and he always felt better after having spoken with her.   
  
"Good... well it's morning still for you, huh?" Dr. Wakefield's smile graced the screen of Aiden's laptop, her glasses rising up on her cheeks. "How's the trip going?"  
  
Aiden took a breath, relaxed his shoulders and began to talk. Talking was something he'd always been great at. Not necessarily when it came to his true feelings, but chatting and discussing the matter at hand came natural to him. He was charming - he knew he was - and it had always worked to his advantage in politics. He was an exceptional conversationalist when it suited him. But this was different. These one sided conversations with Dr. Wakefield had taken some real effort on his part.   
  
Though in the beginning, his answers to her questions had been stilted at best, he was now able to let the words flow. Words about how frustrated he was with the whole faux marriage situation. Frustrations about the promise he made to Freya that had become a daily struggle to uphold, but the obligations of which were almost over.   
  
That being said, his strained relationship with Freya had only gotten worse in the two weeks spent in America. On the rare occasions that Aiden had been distracted and momentarily forgotten about the tension between them, when he made an attempt to speak to his ex wife with the ease he once did, she would often mock him.   
  
"I just can't wait to get back home. For the truth to be out. To finally have a chance to move on with my own life." He sighed. "I'm just so exhausted from playing 'happy family' for Freya.  
  
"That's not to say I haven't had a lovely time spending my days with the children. We've been to all of the tourist spots and seen quite a lot of sights. They have truly enjoyed it, and seeing them happy is well worth all of the other shite. Surely I can endure another six weeks." Aiden told Dr. Wakefield that regardless of the tension when they were alone, he and Freya were managing to remain civil around the children. So far, things had been fairly uneventful.  
  
"That's great, Aiden. I know you feel this arrangement with Freya is important for the children. I'm glad you are remaining polite to each other at least when Noah and Ruby are around." Dr. Wakefield glanced back down at the notes she had been taking and smiled. "So, tell me more about sight seeing with the wee ones."   
  
"It's been fantastic, really. Noah has taken very easily to Rose, which is more than a little surprising. And Ruby makes friends anywhere she goes, so she quite likes her as well."  
  
"Rose?" his therapist interrupted.   
  
Aiden suddenly stopped speaking, realizing he hadn't named Rose Tyler as their security. He filled in the facts, telling Dr. Wakefield about their initial introductions and how utterly dreadful it had been for both himself and Rose.  
  
"And I really didn't want to trust my family's safety with this young terse woman. But she's managed to surprise me with her professionalism and attentiveness. Security is not her firm's only area of expertise, she's a highly trained agent. I feel safe with her there, at ease in public in a way I haven't since the election.  
  
"The children are mad for her, Noah talks away and she listens attentively, all the while focused on what's happening around us. I just didn't expect this beautiful blonde girl with honey colored eyes to be the best security officer ever assigned to the children and myself. She truly is a remarkable woman. And so refreshing... the way she just takes it all in. She's not just there watching us, she's involved. And has even taken it upon herself to be my running partner in the mornings, which was quite unwelcome at first... but we've turned them into a bit of a race the past several mornings and she has proved herself a worthy opponent," He laughed to himself, recalling the way Rose had looked when wiping the sweat from her brow, chest heaving and skin so pink.   
  
Aiden continued talking for another few moments before he paused. "It hasn't exactly been all rainbows and unicorns with her, but I quite like her. A lot, actually. I've been enjoying her company, which was completely unexpected. As much as I'm ready to return to London, I know I'm going to miss having Rose around." Realizing the truth of what he had just said, Aiden felt a tinge of embarrassment and added, "For the children's sake, of course. Especially Noah, with how easily he's taken to her, it's truly unbelievable. And she's so brilliant at keeping up with Ruby which is no easy task, I assure you."  
  
"Oh, well yes of course, Rose sounds like she's been very good for the  _children_." Dr. Wakefield winked at Aiden but didn't press him further on the issue.  
  
He stared at the top edge of the laptop's screen trying not to think about how he had just plainly admitted how he felt about this woman. A woman he barely knew, yet had this inexplicable attraction to already. The rest of the conversation with his therapist went by in a blur. Aiden wasn't even aware the call was over until there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Yes?" The door opened just enough for him to see Rose Tyler peeking in through it.  
  
"Both children have finished their workload for the day." She was waiting for some instruction from him, but he was having a hard time looking her in the eyes. Though anywhere else he tried to look seemed inappropriate. Her lips were so full and pouty. Her body was covered by her uniform, but he knew it was lean and strong. He could imagine what a battle in the sheets with her would be like.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"What was that?" Rose pushed the door open a bit more.  
  
He had muttered the curse to himself, thankfully, but her question reminded him that she was still waiting.  
  
"I'm done in here. I'll be right out," he replied.  
  
Rose nodded and closed the door. Aiden breathed a sigh of frustration and rubbed at his eye. He really needed to get a handle on his attraction to her. There was no longer any point in denying it, at least not to himself, since he'd just freely shared it with his therapist.  
  
Aiden shut down his laptop and made his way back into the large living area. Noah was stuffing some papers into his backpack while Rose and Ruby were talking about their favorite sports. He overheard Rose tell his daughter that she’d won the bronze while on the under-sevens gymnastics team. He opened his mouth to comment before smacking it shut.  _Completely inappropriate_.  
  
Now Aiden was realizing how daft it had been for him to persist. Rose had been keeping their relationship purely professional, but it hadn't been enough for him. He was always wanting more.  _Damn it all to hell!_  She had made it quite obvious that she wasn't keen on him on more than one occasion. And like so many times before, his pride got in the way. Aiden couldn't accept that the magnetism between them was completely one sided. If only she could lighten up a bit... surely she would see that he wasn't as terrible as she originally thought.  
  
Why hadn't he just left it alone? For all he knew, Rose had a boyfriend back in London anxiously awaiting her return home. She definitely didn't have a husband - or a fiancée for that matter - because she didn't wear a ring. Aiden knew, he had checked. And yet again he reminded himself that none of that even mattered at this point.  
  
Rose Tyler was his paid security agent. She was paid to spend her time with them. She didn't do it of her own accord, Aiden reminded himself. Moreover, she was far too young to even consider him an object of her affection. Not now or ever. He had to get a grip on himself and keep their interactions as professional as possible before his emotions got the better of him.   
  
“Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, RUB-AYY!" Aiden entered the room with a grin on his face, quoting one of his favourite songs at his daughter, and scooped her up as she jumped into his arms. "Who’s hungry for some lunch?”  
  
“I’m starving!”  
  
“Noah?” What about you, mate?" Aiden asked as Ruby was wrapping both of her tiny arms around his neck.   
  
Noah barely glanced up from rummaging around in his bag to nod.  
  
“Okay, do we want to order room service or order something from a restaurant?" He tugged at one of Ruby's arms in an effort to loosen her almost strangling hold on him with a laugh and placed a kiss on her cheek. "What do you think, Sweet? Want to order in or actually go out for lunch today?”  
  
“It’s looking like it's about to rain out there." Rose had stood up from where she’d been sitting on the floor with Ruby and was peering out the window at the dark clouds in the sky. A storm was coming...  _Where've I heard that one before?_ , she thought to herself as she remembered the Doctor saying those exact words to her before everything had gone to shit. "It would probably be better to just order in and -”   
  
“I asked the kids," Aiden interrupted without bothering to even look in Rose's direction. "We’ll do whatever they want.” He winced inwardly at his tone of voice. He hadn't intended to sound like such an ass, but Rose's opinion wasn't asked for. Aiden needed to stop going out of his way to make her feel like part of their group instead of the silent onlooker that her job usually entailed.   
  
“I want to order off the room service menu!” Ruby wiggled her way out of his arms and ran over to the desk to grab the binder containing the menu.  
  
“Is that okay with you, Noah?” He took the binder from Ruby as she handed it up to him.  
  
“Yes, fine.” Noah was now watching Rose, who had shoved her hands into her pockets and was turned away from them staring out the window.  
  
Aiden slid into an armchair and Ruby climbed into his lap so they could look over the menu together. He tried to focus on the foods listed and what sounded appealing, but he noticed the way Rose's shoulders were squared, her stance rigid. He knew it was for the best, but he was already regretting his decision to keep relations more professional and less casual.   
  
oOo  
  
To say Rose was relieved to have an evening off, would be a gross understatement. For the past twenty-four hours, Aiden had been nothing but frustrating. It had started when their lunch had arrived on the previous day and he’d asked her to post up outside of the suite so he could spend time alone with the kids. It shouldn’t have upset her, they were certainly entitled to what little privacy their lifestyle could afford them, but she took it as a personal slight. Aiden had actually cut her words off mid sentence when she suggested they order in due to inclement weather. His sudden change in demeanor felt strange to her, but she ultimately had herself to blame for growing so close to the children and feeling far too comfortable with the three of them. It had been the exact sort of awkwardness that could have easily been avoided if only Rose had maintained a professional distance from Aiden and his kids. But, she was drawn to them.   
  
Later that evening, Aiden hadn't offered a proper apology, but seemed to assume a regretful countenance when he had asked if Rose would still be running with him the next morning. It was almost as if he’d forgotten that she was joining him on his daily runs out of duty. It seemed he was asking her because he preferred having her along and it nearly generated a smile on Rose's face, before she remembered what an absolute wanker he had been for the previous six hours.   
  
When morning came, their run hadn’t been as uncomfortable as Rose had anticipated. Aiden hadn’t spoken much when she stepped outside - he was actually waiting for her for a change. She hadn't been given the opportunity to properly stretch her muscles before he was already sprinting off down the path.  
  
They ran in silence, the sound of matched thumps as their feet hit the ground was ringing in Rose's ears. She kept her pace equal to his, jogging beside Aiden the entire way, only falling back a couple of times in order for other runners on the path to pass them. One such runner rounded a corner so quickly that Rose was forced to press into Aiden in order to give the oncoming woman room enough to pass by. Her shoulder rubbed against his upper arm for the briefest moment, but Rose still felt his muscle tense as their bare skin touched.   
  
"Sorry," she breathed and stumbled a bit as she regained her usual space beside him. Aiden merely grunted in response and continued on.   
  
He hadn’t tried to test her this morning, not that she was upset by that. She wasn’t, not really. It had been kind of fun to prove to him - and herself - that she was well capable of keeping up. All the while, knowing that she could have passed him at any given moment had made her happy, even if she never actually did it. Once they made their way back to the hotel, Aiden simply nodded at her and excused himself to go shower.   
  
The entire day had continued on much the same as the evening before. Aiden blew hot then cold. One minute he’d make a joke or smile at her sweetly, and the next he’d be the right pain in the arse she had originally pegged him as. Each time it happened, Rose grew more and more petulant. Of course she wasn't outwardly seeming bothered, managing to keep her mask of indifference in place, and she finally promised herself to not read so much into the moments when Aiden seemed nice. He was obviously no such thing.   
  
Rose eventually lost count of how many times throughout the day she inwardly chastised herself for ever having allowed her walls of professionalism to melt away. But now, she was going to enjoy an evening free of Aiden Hoynes and his annoying indecision.   
  
The next several hours would be spent playing poker with some members of her team. It was her time to relax and she deserved it. No one was to bother her unless there was an imminent threat. And if it happened that the threat was only such to Aiden, then she couldn’t be bothered to fold her hand early.  
  
The most irksome detail of the entire situation with Aiden was that it irritated her so much. Why should it matter to her if this man was being a prat or not?  _It shouldn’t._  This was a bloody security assignment. Glorified babysitting. Rose had more important things to worry about. Things like rebuilding the dimension cannon and getting back to her Doctor. And like running and exploring and saving the universe one adventure at a time. This was just a blip, something she would forget about by the time she stepped back inside a certain blue box.  
  
Over the course of three hours playing poker and consuming a few more pints than she had intended, Rose made paramount decision: No matter how nice or charming Mr. First Gentleman decided to be, she would not be reeled back in. She no longer possessed the time or energy to care one way or the other. He was a sodding prick, and that was just fine by her. Aiden Hoynes was merely her charge, a job she had to complete before she could get back to her real life.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, grateful to [moltobenebananas](http://moltobenebananas.tumblr.com)for the beta!

Rose Tyler was feeling quite pleased with herself as she sat in an uncomfortable high back chair in the corridor, shifting her weight for the millionth time. Her backside may be growing numb, but she had succeeded in maintaining her professionalism with the First Family all morning.  
  
Rose had kept a distance of a few feet between the First Gentleman and herself for the duration of his morning run. The two of them had barely spoken, save for the usual formalities. After her shower, Rose had knocked on the door of the President's suite to let Mr. Hoynes know she was there, and had then taken post outside the door.  
  
Two hours of standing, and one more of sitting in what Rose had decidedly labeled "The Most Uncomfortable Chair In All The Multiverse", and she was deliberately ignoring the sounds from within the suite. The muffled voices of Noah and Ruby on the other side of the door were threatening to break the resolve of which Rose had been so proud of. Instead, she focused on alternating her gaze from left to right while occupying her mind with ideas of how to improve upon the dimension cannon design.  
  
Inside the room, Aiden was fighting to tune out the repeated questioning of Rose's absence from his children. It was a battle in which he was losing. They had eaten their breakfast and were supposed to be focusing on their studies, but distraction would take hold of them every ten minutes or so and either Noah or Ruby would inevitably ask why Rose wasn't there.  
  
"Is she angry with us for winning the card game?" Ruby was genuinely worried that she and her brother had done something to upset Rose, but her father couldn't find it in himself to explain that he was actually the one to blame for Rose's distance.   
  
"Do you think there is a security threat? Maybe that's why Rose is keeping guard outside the door." Aiden's head swung around at Noah's suggestion.   
  
"No son, they'd alert us of any potential danger." At least, Aiden was about 95 percent sure they would. For a moment he wondered if it was actually possible, but quickly dismissed it, guilt striking him for almost wishing there was some sort of crisis keeping Rose away instead of his own regretful behavior. "Let's get back to work, yeah?"  
  
"I hope she's not upset with me." Ruby let out a sigh as she bent back over her book.  
  
Aiden squeezed his eyes shut, hating that his children were blaming themselves for his own mistakes. He suddenly realized Rose was just outside the door and hoped she couldn't hear the conversation within. He knew she would be even more angry with him, and rightfully so, if she was privy to the children's misunderstandings and worry.  
  
Freya made a rare appearance at lunchtime, citing a need for  _room to breathe_  as her reason for not having lunch in the conference room as usual. She had apparently spent the morning in a meeting with some rather brilliant - and annoying - Americans, including someone named Lyman, who insisted on interrupting her repeatedly. Aiden mused that he'd love to meet this man just to shake his hand for being such a thorn in Freya's side, but kept the smile off of his face as he listened to her complaints. It was of no consequence that every point the man made was correct, Freya felt that his interruptions were extremely disrespectful.  
  
Aiden managed to take some delight in knowing that Freya was having as horrible - if not more - of a day as he was. It took his mind off of his own internal struggle as he listened to her. There had been a lot accomplished so far, but were of course issues that no one was agreeing on. Some of which would likely never be completely resolved, according to Freya. Aiden bit his tongue to keep his opinions on the subject to himself. She never wanted his advice anymore and he had promised himself that he'd keep away from political activity as much as possible. Being a politician was like taking a drug to Aiden, poisoning him to the core, and turning him into a man he no longer liked or wished to be.  
  
He noticed Ruby bidding for her mother's attention, trying to tell her about the lessons she had completed that morning, and Aiden's heart ached to watch Freya completely dismiss their child. His sweet daughter, who was usually bouncing on her toes with energy and excitement, lowered her head and quietly shuffled off to her room. Aiden tasted blood as he bit down on the inside of his cheek, forcing himself not to lash out at his ex wife. This trip, and the marriage charade, was almost over. Why start an argument that wasn't going to change anything?   
  
Watching the distance between Freya and the children grow had been a difficult pill to swallow. She had always been such an attentive mother, but when their political roles reversed, Aiden filled in the gap as Freya's plate began to fill with commitments that tore her away from time spent with Noah and Ruby. These days, it was rare for her to get even an hour with the children each day. When Aiden had been climbing the political ladder, he never realized how his career was forcing a wedge between himself and his kids. He was thankful to Freya for unknowingly removing that wedge when she began her own campaign for President of Great Britain. Not only had they traded careers, but Aiden and Freya had done a complete role reversal at home as well, and he couldn't have been more happy with his new life. Being a father was a million times more rewarding than arguing with other adults about how best to run the country.   
  
An added bonus was finally being able to write again. Aiden had fancied himself quite the budding journalist in college, and once he returned to London, he was set to begin writing articles for a popular political journal - a profession which would afford him plenty of free time to spend with the two loves of his life: Noah and Ruby.   
  
oOo  
  
Rose felt a wave of relief wash over her as the President exited the suite and made her way back to the conference rooms, followed by two Torchwood agents. There was something about the woman that didn't sit well with Rose, her skin nearly crawled any time she was within a few feet from President Hoynes. She couldn't explain the feelings of uneasiness, but it was more than just a case of nerves as a result of being in the presence of the leader of the British Isles.   
  
"Ruby wants to swim," Aiden announced to Rose, poking his head out of the door. When she turned to face him, she noticed his lips beginning to curl upward before he pressed them into a straight line. "We'll be heading down as soon as she's changed."  
  
Rose nodded and turned her attention back to the end of the corridor as the President disappeared from view, missing the frown that fell across Aiden's face. As he retreated inside and closed the door, she exhaled a breath she hadn't even realized she’d been holding.   
  
This day was becoming unbearable. It didn't matter that she'd decided to be the epitome of professionalism, because it was surely going unnoticed. Aiden Hoynes was doing a swell job of keeping her at arm’s length, even from the children.  
  
She had assumed it was only Ruby and Noah who would be swimming, but she was wrong. As Rose followed the three of them down the long hallway, she kept having to pull her eyes up from the colourful swimming shorts hanging on Aiden's hips. As if those weren't distracting enough, he was also wearing sandals with a white tee shirt that appeared to be a size too small, clinging to his chest and biceps.  
  
As they shuffled into the lift, Rose snapped her gaze up to meet his. If Aiden had noticed her wandering eyes, he at least had the decency not to acknowledge it.  _Brilliant job of keeping your thoughts in check, Agent Tyler_ , Rose chided herself and stepped inside.   
  
Upon arrival at the indoor pool, the kids quickly stripped down to their swim clothes and Ruby was in the water before the door had closed behind Rose. She had to fight to keep the smile off her face while watching Ruby's spindly legs flail in the air as the little girl jumped into the water.   
  
Noah was lingering at the pool's edge, glancing over his shoulder toward his father. Rose followed the boy's line of sight, her eyes landing on Aiden's bare chest as he pulled the shirt over his head. His gaze met hers and she quickly looked away to scan the room, but not before she saw a hint of a smile on his lips.  
  
Once Aiden was in the water, Noah joined him and Rose tried to relax. She stood against the one wall that didn't have a door, her eyes focused so she could see all three entrances at once. She was thankful no one else had the urge to play in the water this afternoon. Her job was much easier when they were the only people in a room.  
  
The sound of splashing water was background to her thoughts. Rose was purposely not looking directly at the pool, but she felt Aiden's eyes studying her more than once. She didn't understand the daft man in the least.   
  
Their interactions had been quite casual, despite her attempts to keep a line drawn in the proverbial sand. It had been her own rule to keep her relationship with the children strictly professional, but Aiden had encouraged her friendliness with them. Rose had given in and simply enjoyed her assignment, happy that the President's family had welcomed her into the fold.  
  
Then it was like a switch had flipped and she was suddenly cast out. Rose couldn't figure out why she seemed to be suffering punishment for doing exactly what had been asked of her. Even more puzzling was how, every so often, it seemed that her exile was as painful for Aiden as for herself. He would often counteract his aloofness with an apologetic smile or sorrowful glance aimed in her direction.  _Why?_  
  
Echoes of 'Marco' and the replies of 'Polo' filled the room, claiming Rose's attention. Her eyes slowly shifted toward the pool and the three people in it. Noah seemed disinclined to actively participate, Ruby was sneaking peeks whenever she thought she could get away with it, and Aiden was staying just barely out of arm's reach from his daughter.   
  
As Ruby moved toward the sound of Aiden's voice, the pair drew closer to where Rose was standing guard at the shallow end of the pool. Aiden's feet brushed the bottom floor and he stood, no longer swimming or hidden by the water. His face was alight with mirth, attention fully focused on his children, as Rose actively tried not to show any outward appreciation for how tiny rivulets rolled down Aiden's chiseled chest and abdomen. She snapped her attention toward movement at the end of the pool to find Noah climbing up the ladder. She relaxed her muscles and let out a slow breath. How was she allowing a dripping wet Aiden Hoynes to become such a distraction? Better yet, why was she enjoying it so much?  
  
Rose was beginning to notice a theme. Every stream of consciousness ended with questions of  _why?_  and her frustration was growing as she once again kept her line of sight even with the doors around the pool.  
  
Ruby dove toward the sound of Aiden's voice and he pulled away, but not far enough. Her little hand smacked right into his chest. She yelped happily, opening her eyes.  
  
"I got you!" She swam away from him and shouted, "Your turn, daddy!"  
  
Aiden gave pause to the idea of closing his eyes before he saw Rose standing above them, keeping watch, and he smiled toward his daughter. He could trust Rose to keep a close eye on the kids while his were shut for the sake of the game.  
  
Still, he began sneaking a few peeks through his lashes. Not to cheat or check on the little ones, at least not every time. A few times he was watching Rose, wishing he had invited her to swim as well. She looked unhappy as she kept her eyes trained on everything in the room but him. Aiden imagined Rose relaxed and smiling, playing pool games with the children. That was an image of her that he'd much rather be seeing with his eyes instead of fantasizing about with his mind.   
  
Aiden relaxed his eyelids just enough to be able to see through them, but he couldn't spot Ruby. He assumed that she had moved around behind him and started to slowly spin his body around before he froze. What he did see was Rose's eyes on him, her pink tongue licking her lips.   
  
He heard a small splash to his left and reached out, his fingertips finding the ends of his daughter's hair. He refocused his attention on the game. But there was a satisfaction swelling in his chest as he moved through the water. Rose was watching him and seemed to be very pleased with the view. It made him pull his shoulders back and puff out his chest just a bit more.  
  
When Aiden was facing toward Rose again, but could hear Ruby behind him, he opened his eyes fully. Just as he'd hoped, the agent's eyes were glued to him. As Rose's eyes made their way up from his chest to his face, he winked at her before spinning around. He purposefully missed as he reached for Ruby, her laughter rewarding him.  
  
Aiden knew it was a bad idea to tease her, having done such a brilliant job of pushing Rose away. She'd taken the hint without a word, backing off and taking on a more professional stance. But simply knowing that Rose was looking at him in such a way had sparked a hope within him. The idea that the attraction could be mutual melted away Aiden's better sense along with the barriers he had been trying to build between himself and the golden haired woman who, as of late, occupied all of his thoughts.   
  
Rose was stunned for a full twenty seconds, her mind trying to catch up with what her eyes had just seen. Had Aiden actually winked at her?  _What the sodding hell?_  Rose had to physically shake her head to dislodge the image from her brain of the devilish grin that had graced his face as he deliberately winked at her when he had caught her blatantly staring at the smattering of hair on his bare chest. And by devilish, she meant  _sexy as hell_. Thankfully, he'd immediately turned around and hadn't seen the effect his flirtation had on her.   
  
The frustration that had been growing within her was now doubled, threatening to spill out. Rose flexed her fingers and tamped it down. She had a job to do, an important one, and lives depended on her doing it well. She couldn't afford distractions.  
  
Thankfully it wasn't much longer until the children were tired and ready to recover back in their room. Rose waited silently while they toweled dry and studiously kept her eyes off of Aiden as he began aggressively shaking his head to shower his children with excess water from his hair.   
  
Damn the man for not only having a face that reminded her so much of her Doctor, but possessing a lean muscular body to match. Rose had rarely seen the Doctor in less than two layers of shirts, never bare chested, but she had always imagined what he might look like beneath that pinstriped suit. Aiden Hoynes just so happened to fit her mind's description perfectly and Rose was beginning to wonder how long she could keep up her mask of indifference.   
  
The First Family decided on a light dinner of simple sandwiches and crisps, or what Americans wrongfully referred to as chips, from room service. Rose ate a protein bar at her post. The day was almost at an end and she was anxious to retire to her room just as soon as one of her team took up the night post outside the President's door.  
  
Said door opened and she looked over to see Aiden stepping out into the corridor. To Rose's unexplainable disappointment, she saw that he was properly covered after having changed into a dark pair of trousers and a crisp, white button down.   
  
"Do you think someone will sit with the children for a bit? They're just watching a film." He had his hands in his pockets, assuming a casual stance.  
  
"I'm sure I can find someone. What are you planning to do?" Rose had to ask, it was her job to inquire. The fact that she was curious on a personal level was completely beside the point.  
  
"I just wanted to stretched my legs. Get some fresh air”.  
  
Rose nodded, contacting Lisa to watch the children while she accompanied Aiden. She should have stayed with the kids, she knew it would have been the safer choice, but when was the last time Rose Tyler had played anything safe? Aiden was still her responsibility and, while in the room, the kids were less of a security issue.  
  
She followed him to the end of the long hallway, where he took the stairs instead of the lift. Part of her was thankful they didn't have to be in the tiny elevator space alone, the day's tension still thick in the air around them, but another part of her... She resolved to ignore the traitorous part of her being that felt drawn to Aiden.   
  
Rose kept her distance, allowing him to lead by the length of a meter or so. At the bottom, he stepped out the door into the courtyard and she followed, never closing the space between them. Aiden walked at a leisurely pace, hands in his pockets, chin lifted toward the heavens. Rose glanced up as well, but the stars were hidden by the city lights.  
  
She didn't realize he had stopped in front of her as she was still trying to find a single star in the dark sky and she bumped into him, automatically reaching a hand out to steady herself. As soon as her palm flattened against Aiden's shoulder blade, she felt a current of electricity thrum through her entire body. Yanking her hand back and mumbling an apology, Rose's mind began to spin.   
  
She felt like she was whirling around in the time vortex with nothing steady to grab on to.  _What the hell was that_  and had Aiden felt it as well? If he had experienced the same jolt of energy coursing through his veins, he hadn't acknowledged it. Rose tried to clear her thoughts and keep her mind focused on the perimeter, maybe she had imagined it.   
  
Aiden started moving again and Rose continued along behind him, once more allowing a few feet of space between them. He followed the path around the side of the building and approached a door which Rose recognized as the hotel bar's external entrance.  
  
Aiden put his hand on the door to open it but paused, looking over his shoulder at her. "Just making sure you weren't going to slam into me again."  
  
Rose was thankful for the cover of darkness to hide her blush. His comment was made in a hushed whisper and she tried to ignore the flirtatious undertone. He walked through the door and she hurried to catch up.  
  
There were only a handful of people inside the bar and Rose studied each one carefully, doing a mental risk assessment. All seemed safe enough so she stood off to the side as Aiden ordered himself a pint.  
  
Rose was dying to have a pint of her own, but she was still working. Another of her own rules that she didn't like to break: no alcohol for her until after a shift. Once the First Family was tucked away in their beds, she would be free to indulge. The thought of them going to bed shifted into a vision of Aiden stripped down to his pants, laying prone on his sheets, with arms stretched above his head.  _Damn_.   
  
Rose bit her tongue, forcing the image from her mind. What was wrong with her? She was beginning to completely lose her head. Now was not the time to be daydreaming about the man she was being paid to protect, not that there was ever really a time for such foolishness, but especially not when he was sitting right in front of her.   
  
Aiden finished his pint and left the bar, this time walking through the lobby entrance. He hadn't acknowledged Rose's presence since his remark about their bodies slamming into one another when entering the bar and, even though it was silly, it was pissing her off. Why should she care? Rose had no logical answer, but she couldn't lie to herself. She did care. She cared very much.   
  
They stepped into the lift and she crossed her arms over her chest. The day's events were swimming in her head, unrelenting. Aiden's actions over the past few days were making her frustration swell again. What was going on inside his head?  
  
Things had started out lovely, then he had become remarkably cold. Still yet, over the course of the day, there were moments when Aiden had blatantly flirted with her. Rose shouldn't be focusing on his mood swings, but she was unable to let it lie. Her mind was reeling, thoughts flying through her brain at the speed of sound.  
  
She looked over at Aiden, his profile taunting her with the outline of his slightly crooked nose and the fringe falling onto his forehead. His perfect bone structure and those long eyelashes that fluttered as he blinked. And finally, that damned pouty bottom lip always begging to be nibbled on.  _What was his problem?_  
  
"Excuse me?" Aiden's eyes connected with hers and Rose froze. "My problem?" Aiden asked, stepping toward her.   
  
And that's when the tension finally snapped.   
  
"Yes! You, sir, have a serious problem. I tried, from day one, I said I'd back off. But you bloody well said no. You didn't want me to upset the children, they liked me. And, okay, I wanted to keep them happy because I adored them immediately. Then you... you just kick me out, and cut me off, and snap at me! One minute I'm getting the cold shoulder, and then suddenly you're winking at me? Batting those stupid eyes at me?" She paused for breath and took note of the puzzled look on Aiden's face. "Don't pretend to be innocent, I know I did not imagine that sodding grin on your face in the pool! And then again outside the bar. You think I'm too daft to pick up on the flirtation in your voice? You're not the first bloke to fancy me,  _Mister Hoynes_." She addressed him formally and it sounded like an obscenity. "But then you walk your skinny arse into the bar and proceed to ignore my very existence for the duration of your pint. I don't know what's going on in that thick skull of yours. What the f-"  
  
Aiden stopped thinking for one moment and let his body take over. He sprang forward and had Rose pressed against the mirrored wall, his lips firmly against hers, refusing to talk himself out of it. Before he regained his senses enough to pull away and apologize, her lips parted and Rose was pressing back against him. Aiden considered it a clear invitation and he didn't hesitate, deepening the kiss and grabbing her waist to pull her flush against his chest. Rose seemed to melt into him, her tongue meeting his without caution.  
  
It wasn't sweet or gentle, it was powerful and full of fire. She was responding in kind to him and it was better than he'd imagined it to be - yes, he had imagined it quite often. Aiden thought to himself that he should have done this sooner, claimed her lips for himself the first time he saw her brilliant smile. Then all coherent thoughts escaped him when her fingers raked over his scalp as she tugged at his hair. He felt a moan bubble inside of him before rising up into his throat and escaping through his lips, swallowed by Rose Tyler.   
  
A loud ding sent them jumping apart, startled. Aiden ran a hand through his mussed hair and saw Rose doing the same before she smoothed her hands over the front of her clothes. As the doors slid open and he stepped through, Aiden kept his eyes focused down the corridor ahead of him. His inner being was screaming, but he was maintaining a calm outward appearance for the benefit of anyone he might pass in the hallway as he made his way to the suite. Yet, at the edge of his vision, he could see Rose's stark white face. Was it shock or embarrassment?   
  
As they approached the doors to their respective hotel suites, Rose gave an almost imperceptible nod to the Torchwood Agent standing guard, before retreating into her room. Aiden, trying to make his glance toward Rose seem as casual as possible, undoubtedly saw her eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears.  _What have I done_ , he very nearly spoke the thought aloud before entering his own suite for the night.   
  
Once the door was closed behind her, Rose walked robotically around her room. Silent tears began to streak down her cheeks. She changed her clothes and cleaned her teeth before crawling under the duvet, but she knew sleep would not come easily tonight. Her eyes remained open as she stared at the ceiling. She found it impossible to grab hold of any single coherent thought. Instead, the words  _I'm sorry!_  danced endlessly through her mind. She wasn't even sure if it had been Aiden or herself who had spoken them, but she felt their sentiment on the deepest level imaginable.   
  
oOo  
  
Aiden was wide awake in bed, failing miserably as he struggled to calm his nerves enough to actually sleep. Kissing Rose had been a mistake on many levels, but damn it, he couldn't find it in himself to actually regret having done it.   
  
He wanted her so badly that he was beginning to physically hurt. An actual ache in his gut told him that his yearning for Rose had evolved into a proper need, no longer a selfish desire. Aiden thirsted for her smile, hungered for her laugh, and had been burning to taste her tongue with his for days. The moment he had stopped lying to himself about his incessant attraction to Rose, the stronger his fascination with her became. He wanted to blame it on loneliness, the basic human need for affection that his relationship with Freya lacked, but it had turned into more than that. He didn't want his craving to be fulfilled by anyone else... Aiden was desperate for Rose Tyler.   
  
But now there were so many questions: Was she angry? Had he embarrassed her? Would she refuse to stay assigned to the protection of himself and the children? Scenarios began to play out in his mind of how Rose may respond in the morning. After having a night to "sleep on it", would she possibly shrug it off and forgive his indiscretion for the sake of finishing her job?   
  
Maybe Rose would greet him in the morning just before their daily run - same as always. Then, as they entered the lift together and the door slid closed behind them, maybe she would confess that she felt an undeniable draw to him as well. And maybe when they kissed for a second time, she would be the one to initiate it before taking Aiden back to her hotel room and...   
  
Aiden's wishful thinking and improbable fantasies about his next encounter with Rose must have led him into the land of slumber. Although he didn't remember dozing off, he had just undoubtedly been ripped from sleep by the cool, slender fingers taking a firm grip on his erection.   
  
He tried to voice concern, and made a valiant effort, but when he opened his mouth to say "What the hell?" the only sound to escape was a deep moan. His mind was screaming  _STOP IT_  but the steady up and down strokes of attention currently being given to a part of his body which had lately been most sadly neglected weren't entirely unwelcome. Nor was the trail of licks and wet kisses that had travelled up his torso, along his chest, and paused at his neck with teeth nibbling at his Adam's apple.   
  
"Why?" Aiden swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on forming coherent thoughts. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't ask questions, just enjoy it," she whispered in reply before running her tongue along the shell of his ear.   
  
"This isn't a good id-" Aiden's protest was cut short by teeth sinking into his shoulder. It was just this side of painful and he was beginning to forget why his current predicament was such a bad idea after all. He needed a release, if only to dull the ache he'd been battling with all night. Of course Freya wasn't who Aiden wanted, but she was familiar. She knew very well how to please him sexually, she'd been the only woman to scratch that particular itch for more than a decade, so why not?  
  
"Remember that American asshole I mentioned before?" Freya moved, from hovering above Aiden to sitting on the bed beside him, as she began removing her shirt.   
  
"Um," her random conversation was distracting, "yes, I suppose."  
  
"Well, he wasn't such an ass after all." She tossed her tee shirt across the room and it landed on a desk lamp. "We managed to make some real progress after dinner today."  
  
"That's... great?" Aiden was still struggling to pay close attention to what Freya was saying and still maintain his erection. He didn't love her - certainly didn't like her - and the more she talked, the less he wanted her in his bed.   
  
"Of course it's great, you prawn! We're basically finished with negotiations." Freya paused her efforts at untying the drawstring on her pajama bottoms and rolled her eyes. She was clearly annoyed at having to spell it out for him. "We will be returning to London sooner than planned. Probably as early as the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Oh." Now that all of the blood was retreating to the rest of his body and away from one particular area below his waist, Aiden was beginning to come fully awake. It only took a few seconds longer than it normally would for him to process what Freya had just said. "Wait, what? We're leaving in two days?"  
  
"Yes, you idiot, that's what we're celebrating." She began pushing her knickers down but Aiden swiftly grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Don't." He held her arm still. "Put your clothes back on. This isn't happening." He pushed her away from him before releasing his grip and rising from the bed to retrieve Freya's shirt.   
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She sat stunned for a moment, but soon recovered and began retying her pajama pants tightly at her waist. "Have you taken a sudden vow of celibacy in the last month? I know you're not getting a leg over on anyone else here, I hear you having a shower wank nearly every night."  
  
"Get. Out." His words dripped with venom as he threw Freya's shirt at her, smacking her right in the face with it. "I'm getting on just fine, thanks. My labido or lack thereof is no longer your concern."  
  
"Oh, piss off! I should have just shagged one of the foreign aides." Freya yanked her shirt over her head and crawled out of Aiden's bed. "I was only doing you a favour, just a little 'thank you' shag for coming on this trip and not causing a scene."  
  
As she reached the door, Aiden put his hand on the doorknob to open it for her. He froze briefly before asking, "Who else knows we are leaving early?"  
  
"What?" Freya wasn't quite sure why he would ask such a ridiculous question. "Every bloody politician in the room today knows. Why do you-"  
  
"What I'm asking is," Aiden knew it was a mistake to ask, but he couldn't stop the words from falling out of his mouth, "have you told Rose?"  
  
Freya quirked an eyebrow at him, tilting her head to one side before answering with a knowing smile.   
  
"If you're referring to  _Agent Tyler_ , then yes, I stopped by and spoke with her on my way to the suite tonight."  
  
"And did she seem relieved?" He knew he would be better off to just shut his mouth, show Freya her way out of the room, and go to bed... but, he made no move to do any of that.   
  
"She didn't seem anything, Aiden. Why do you ask?" He could tell by Freya's tone that she was reading his mind, she had always been good at that, but she was forcing him to actually say the words.   
  
"I just wondered how she felt about her team's assignment being cut short, that's all." Aiden succeeded in keeping an even tone of voice, but he knew his traitorous body language was selling him out.   
  
"You bloody liar! What happened with the Security Queen, Aiden? Have you pissed her off?"  
  
"No... I don't know. Maybe. It's nothing." He finally opened the door to his room but Freya slammed it shut.   
  
"Are you fucking her?" Freya was angry, but Aiden wasn't quite sure if it stemmed from jealousy or vanity. Was she jealous of him being intimate with someone else? Or was she just mad that he had declined her own advances.   
  
"No. I am not sleeping with Rose." It was the truth, although he wished it was a lie. "Don't be daft."  
  
"You're not. But you want to, don't you?" Her expression changed from anger to amusement. "Please tell me you're not serious, Aiden. She's a child," Freya laughed.   
  
"She's not a child, she's nearly twenty-six years old," Aiden defended. "Besides, I never said I wanted-"  
  
"You didn't have to say it, my dear, I can read you like a book. I know you, remember?"  
  
Freya was now standing with her back against the door, arms folded, as her eyes roamed over Aiden's body from head to toe. She was clearly sizing him up and it was making his skin crawl.   
  
"You don't know me as well as you'd like to think," he replied.   
  
"Right," she scoffed, "you've changed oh so much." Freya made no attempt to mask the sarcasm as she smiled. "You do realize who Agent Tyler is, right?"  
  
"Yes, Freya, I know her dad is the man behind Torchwood."  
  
"No, silly, that's not what I mean." Aiden grew more uncomfortable as Freya's eyes began to shine with delight. She always wore that look about her when she was about to sucker punch someone. "You also know she's the Vitex heiress, right? Her dad is  _the_  Pete Tyler of the energy drink empire. The girl has millions of pounds and countless boy toys at her disposal. What makes you think she'd have anything to do with you? Rose Tyler has no desire for a middle aged, washed up, former politician with anger issues such as yourself."   
  
"Fuck you," Aiden had no witty response. He had not realized Rose Tyler was one of  _those_  Tylers. Freya was right, damn her, Rose couldn't possibly have any romantic interest in him. He had cocked things up in an utterly epic way. Coming to this realization with Freya standing there, looking smug as ever, and reading every emotion on his face was making the whole situation that much worse.  
  
"No, love, you had your chance to do that," she pushed his hand away from the doorknob and opened it for herself, "This ship has sailed," Freya grinned as she disappeared into the darkened hallway toward her room in the suite.   
  
Aiden closed the door behind her and threw himself, face down, on the bed. It was worse than he'd originally thought. Not only had he clearly lit a fuse that Rose had never intended to light, she was likely in her own suite, laughing at him right now. He wanted to just close his eyes and not wake again until he was back in London. More than that, he desperately wished he could shut his eyelids without seeing Rose's face behind them. That sure as hell wouldn't be happening tonight. the beta!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again [moltobenebananas](http://moltobenebananas.tumblr.com) for the beta!

Rose smacked blindly at her bedside table to silence her blaring alarm. As she slowly emerged from the fog of sleep, her mind plunged into a whirlpool of memories from the night before. The kiss she had shared with Aiden was a prominent image, followed closely by visions of the Doctor, and lastly came details from her conversation with the President about their premature return to London.   
  
When Rose had been awoken by the knock on her door the previous night, she’d been in reaction mode, ready to fight off whatever threat was underway. What she hadn’t expected was to see the President standing before her. She and the President rarely interacted and being confronted by the woman after having had a highly inappropriate lip lock with Aiden in the lift was definitely not a visit Rose welcomed.   
  
Thankful for the guise of a sleep addled brain the entire time President Hoynes was speaking, Rose thought of nothing but kissing the woman's husband as the scene replayed over and over in her mind. Damn herself for having been such an idiot and damn herself tenfold for having enjoyed it so much! Even more unsettling was the fact that Aiden being a  _married man_  had not crossed her mind, not while kissing him or during her post-kiss freak out while falling asleep. The unprofessionalism, her love for the Doctor, working on the Dimension Cannon Project and leaving this universe, the fact that Aiden was much older than her and had children - so many other things - had swirled around in her head. Freya Hoynes had not been spared the briefest thought, until Rose stood face-to-face with her.   
  
Rose found her stomach rising into her throat as she tried to take in what she was being told. Evidently the language in the treaties was suddenly moving along nicely and they would be returning home earlier than expected. Rose only managed to nod blankly as she listened and thanked the President before watching the woman disappear into the suit directly across from her own.   
  
The thought that Freya would be crawling into bed next to Aiden made Rose physically ill. She could taste the bile rising in the back of her throat as she locked her door and retreated back to the bedroom. The harsh realization that she had been developing feelings for another woman's husband - and had gone so far as to act upon them - startled Rose. She had never been  _that girl_! What had she been thinking? She hadn't, that was the problem. The moment Aiden's lips covered hers, Rose had lost all ability to think. Now, being reminded that those same soft and inviting lips were brushing against someone else's, that they  _belonged_  to someone else, strengthened Rose's determination to put a definitive end to whatever the hell was happening between Aiden and herself.  
  
The night of sleep had done nothing to help with Rose's internal struggle. She had to get up and face Aiden now. How was she supposed to do that? As she showered, Rose practiced a prepared speech in her mind. She would apologize and simply explain to Aiden that their moment in the lift was one of weakness and poor judgement on her part. She had been frustrated by his behavior toward her over the past week, but it was terribly unprofessional of her to voice those feelings to him.  _Or to even have those emotions to begin with_ , Rose thought to herself. Yes, Aiden had initiated the kiss, but Rose should never have kissed him back - no matter how lovely it was.   
  
"Shit! Not lovely," Rose chastised herself aloud as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. "Do  _not_  say it was lovely!"  
  
Tears of vexation began to prick her eyes, but Rose refused to cry. She refused to let this ridiculous situation she had created for herself get the best of her. Why was she bothered by Aiden trying to make their interactions strictly professional anyway? Why in bloody hell had it even upset her? Even if he was changing his stance on the subject, he wasn’t wrong to be making that decision. Rose had wanted that very same type of relationship, strictly professional, with The First Gentleman from the beginning, yet now that he was finally of the same opinion, it hurt. Not just a case of hurt feelings that one could just sniffle and shrug off - Rose felt properly gutted.   
  
_Why_?, she wondered. This wasn't supposed to happen, not in this universe. Why Aiden and why  _now_?  
  
Nothing in this world was supposed to matter so much. As soon as Rose returned to London, she had more important things to deal with. Namely the Dimension Cannon Project. She  _was_  going to find the Doctor. She  _was_  going to get back home. Nothing could convince Rose otherwise, not even these sudden misplaced -  _Were they misplaced?_  - feelings for Aiden Hoynes. She and her Doctor would always find each other. The closed walls between universes never stood a chance of keeping them apart... so how could Aiden?  
  
Rose was, had been, and always would be in love with the Doctor. It was an undeniable fact. So why the hell was she snogging a sodding arse like Aiden? Her Doctor was a kind man and positive force in the universe. Aiden was a self-righteous son of a bitch. How could she face the Doctor again, tell him she loved him, if she was running around kissing any bloke who happened to be a bit fit? The fact that he happened to share some of the same facial features with the Doctor wasn't exactly a valid argument for her dreadful behavior.  
  
As she slipped her shirt over her head, Rose battled with the decision to say anything or nothing at all to Aiden this morning. And if she did bring it up, should she do so immediately and get it out of the way? Or wait and see if Aiden said something first? Surely he would at least have the decency to feel guilty for having kissed her - he was a married man, after all.  
  
"He's EFFING married!" Rose let out a frustrated growl and yanked on her shoestrings to tighten them.   
  
Maybe she should avoid the morning run altogether. Rose was team leader, she could easily tell someone else to go. Feign sickness, maybe? Migraines happen... No. She wouldn't cower. She would eventually have to face him again anyway, no point in delaying the inevitable. They were both adults, they could handle this in a civil and mature way.   
  
Couldn't they?  
  
oOo  
  
Aiden had finished his stretches and was bouncing on the balls of his feet trying to decide if he should go ahead and take off or wait a bit longer to see if Rose showed up. He had a feeling that even if she didn’t meet him herself, she would likely have another agent join him. So he waited. A few moments passed before Rose stepped out the door and was walking toward him, causing his stomach to turn nervous flips.   
  
He had prepared all morning for what he would say to her, but now that Rose was near him again, Aiden was struggling to breathe. He had to force the words out of his mouth.   
  
“Look, Rose, I was completely out of line last night. I want you to know how sor-”  
  
“I know," she interrupted. "I am just as much to blame as you are. I should never have lashed out at you like that. It was so unprof-."  
  
"Don't say it, please." Aiden raked a hand through his thick blonde hair. "I'm sorry, Rose. You were right, I had behaved badly toward you and I deserved your wrath." His apology was sincere, but he punctuated his final word with a slow growing smile. "I'm sorry. Can we possibly forget that I'm such a daft prawn and begin this morning like every other morning? You and I racing; me running so hard that my lungs want to burst and you slowing your pace enough to let me win?" His grin widened but his eyes were uncertain as he waited for Rose to respond.   
  
"Yeah, we’re fine." She smiled at him and he could tell it was a bit forced, even if it was still gorgeous. "Let’s get started, shall we?”   
  
He nodded and took off, hearing her footfalls close behind him. It was a comforting sound he’d grown to enjoy. He hadn’t had a running companion since his father, and he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed that. Aiden missed his dad every day. But during his runs he was usually so focussed on whatever most recent event had pissed him off that he hadn’t recognized there was a piece missing.  
  
Rose was a wonderful running partner, and not just because of her ability to outrun him. Aiden had given up any pretense that she couldn’t, even if she hadn’t. He knew better. She was holding back. Her legs might be shorter than his, but he was sure they were pure muscle. He pushed that thought away, focusing again on the joy of having someone to share the path with.  
  
After he’d lost his father, Aiden hadn’t had anyone to talk to. What do you do when the person you go to about any and all of your problems becomes the reason you need to talk because they are gone? At first he’d just held it all in. He had internalized his anger and his pain. He was hurt and frustrated and furious with no outlet. Freya was only available to talk to when she needed to talk, never having time to listen to him. He knew that even if she had, it wouldn’t have been the same. She was no longer a confidant.   
  
Freya had made it clear time and again that she was too busy to be bothered with his problems. Every aspect of their relationship had become toxic and Aiden harbored most of the guilt. Although while in the eye of the storm Aiden had felt justified in his actions, however devious they had been, he began to feel remorse. Time afforded him a clearer mind and he had realized that even though he had reacted to situations in which he felt slighted and cast aside, he had made monumental mistakes.   
  
For a while Aiden had tried to voice these revelations to Freya, attempted to patch up their broken marriage, but it was too late. While his wife argued that she didn't believe he could change - that anyone could change in such a dramatic way - she herself was doing just that. Freya was becoming her own version of the power hungry monster that Aiden had once been and their relationship had suffered irreparable damage. Which was an initial catalyst in him considering psychotherapy.   
  
His father had, in his last fatherly act, made it obvious that Aiden was no longer the son he’d raised him to be. The fact had been a hard one to swallow, but swallow it he did, and Aiden desperately wanted to fix himself even if Freya didn't believe it was possible. So, Aiden had choked back his pride and done something he was sure would have shocked his father, but likely would have delighted the man as well, he sought out a therapist.   
  
He was thankful to have a steady relationship with Dr. Wakefield before Freya’s campaigning had began and her stipulations for their "pretend marriage" to be included in the divorce agreement. God only knows how Aiden might have responded to those demands had he not already taken steps to make some fundamental changes in his dealings with Freya in particular.   
  
Aiden was lost in his thoughts to the point that he momentarily forgot he wasn't alone. As he approached a bench he slowed to a stop and sank onto it. Rose stopped and bent over with her hands on her knees.  
  
"You're really testing my endurance today." Her words, coming out stilted as she tried to catch her breath, caught him off guard. Maybe it wasn't her words so much as the fact she was out of breath. "Or were you actually trying to lose me?"  
  
"I would nev-," he started speaking before he had registered the amusement in her voice. "Sorry. I just got lost inside my head. Before this trip I was used to running alone and just letting my thoughts take over." He motioned to the empty bench space beside him. "Can we just sit for a moment?"  
  
Rose hesitated only slightly before sitting down, leaving plenty of space between them. He could see the tension in her posture and let out a heavy sigh. That was his fault, because he had forced himself on her. She’d likely never feel comfortable around him now.  
  
“There is one thing I want you to be aware of, because I’d hate for you to be needlessly thinking less of yourself.” Rose’s eyes met his and she looked cautious but curious. “Freya and I, we are no longer married. There’s nothing resembling a marital relationship either.”   
  
Rose was silent for a moment, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. She could feel Aiden's eyes trained on her and she slowly turned to look at him. He wasn't lying, she knew that much. No matter the differences in his face and her Doctor's, they were still enough alike that Rose could read the emotions. Aiden was sincere, his expression begging her to understand, but Rose was still confused.   
  
“You both wear rings, you live together and travel together. I’ve seen the newspaper photos of you kissing.”  
  
“It’s all for show, and has been for a long time. I agreed to keep up the rouse for the sake of her campaign and for the children.” Aiden dropped his eyes as hers narrowed. He wasn’t sure if she was confused or frustrated or both.  
  
“How does that work?” When he looked back up her features had shifted into concern.  
  
“In the eye of the public, we are a happy family. Behind closed doors there's a lot of contempt.” He turned to face her more fully. “When my career was ruined, it wasn’t just my professional life that suffered. I wish I could say that none of it was my fault, but that wouldn’t be true. But I'll just say that I am not solely to blame for the way things played out.”  
  
“I don’t really know all the details, don’t actually follow politics.” Rose’s voice was soft, and lacking the hint of disapproval he was used to hearing anytime this subject was breached.  
  
“The details don’t really matter. What matters is I’m not married. I didn't want you to feel like we had betrayed Freya in any way. And I suppose, I didn't want you to believe I would be that sort of man. For all of my faults, I was never unfaithful to my wife. I know there were rumors, but that is all they were. I never cheated." Aiden leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and dropped his eyes to the ground. "I truly am sorry, Rose. I like you very much and I've never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable in my presence. Somehow, I've done that very thing and I wish I could erase it, but I can't.”  
  
"It's okay, Aiden, really." Rose wanted to reach out to him, to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, but she wouldn’t let herself. She was afraid that if she touched him, it wouldn’t stay an innocent touch. Which was an insane thought, but she refrained nevertheless. “How do you handle it, the constant charade?”  
  
Rose knew she shouldn’t be pushing the subject, it was none of her business and she really shouldn’t care, but she had just always been one to dig deeper. She always wanted to know that people were ultimately okay. In this case, she wondered how hard it was for Aiden to pretend his marriage was still working when in reality it was nothing more than a sham.  
  
“It’s not easy. None of it is easy. The woman I live with is not the woman I fell in love with and married. Nor am I the same man I once was. I am trying to find him again, and I think I’ve made decent progress since losing my father. But some days it’s just too much. Like last night when I was in bed and she comes in thinking she can do and say whatever she wants and I’ll just let her.” He paused and Rose was torn between wanting further explanation and wishing he hadn’t even said that much. “She’s a nightmare to live with. And I know I’m partly to blame for that as well. There was a time when I would have let her have her way in that scenario. It's frightening how close I came to giving in last night, but I’m not that man anymore. And it’s not okay for her to treat me like I'm nothing until she wants something from me." He hadn't intended to share that information with Rose, and he was feeling a bit embarrassed. For himself and for her, as he could tell she was at a loss for words. "Anyway, it's nearly over. The clock is ticking down, and I can’t wait to be free of her and done with the lies.”  
  
Rose was clenching her jaw, angry that anyone could be so callous. How could you be that way toward the person you married, that you promised to spend you life with taking care of each other? The amazing part was that Aiden hadn’t tried to make himself sound blameless. He was freely admitting his part in it all. She wasn’t sure why he was sharing so many details of his private life. She was certain he’d only meant to explain the ‘not married’ part.  
  
“I’m sorry. I never used to just spill my thoughts out like that. I’m sure you didn’t want to hear any of that.” He stood up and offered her a hand. “Let’s head back, yeah?"  
  
Rose stared at his outstretched hand before placing hers in it. He pulled her up and let go, turning toward their destination and stretching his neck from side to side. When he took off again she followed closely behind, thankful he now seemed content in a mild jog.   
  
oOo  
  
In the business center, Rose was taking a few minutes to quickly brief the last of her team on the changes to their scheduled return to London. The reactions were varied. She was surprised how many of the team seemed saddened by the news of an early return.  
  
"Are you all really enjoying the security work this much?" She hoped the questions didn't come across even a little bitchy.  
  
"Honestly, I expected to hate this gig and couldn't wait to get back to our alien adventures, but it's felt a bit like a vacation. Just thought we had a few more days to relax is all."  
  
Rose refrained from lecturing Sam and the rest of her team who were nodding in agreement about the seriousness of this assignment. They knew how important it was, and she couldn't deny that she'd felt similar. She was just very excited to get back to the canon, which her team still didn't know about. Pete had wanted to keep it all under wraps until it was working and stable.  
  
Just thinking about working on it again made her chest fill with excitement. Finishing up this assignment was just one step closer to finding her way back to the Doctor. She had taken her break, and now Pete and Mickey would have to shut up about it. Hopefully they would let her focus.  
  
"Right. Well, pack it up tonight. Vacation's over." She smiled and shuffled through her notes to make sure she'd touched on each point. Her eyes scanned over the words quickly and she stuffed the papers into her pocket. "That's all. Stay on point today, go back home tomorrow. Any questions?"  
  
A few agents wanted to trade duties and Rose allowed it. She wondered if anyone would be willing to trade with her. She could order them too, but after the talk with Aiden that morning on the bench she was no longer feeling anxious about the day. He had opened up to her, and she wasn't sure why, but she was glad he had.  
  
All that was really left that evening was dinner. When she'd left them, Aiden was trying to get the wee ones to agree on a resturaunt. She smiled thinking about how that had been almost an hour ago now and they were likely still undecided.  
  
oOo  
  
Rose had been right. It had taken another half hour after she'd returned to the room for them to come to an agreement. They settled on picnic in a park.  
  
She mentioned to Aiden in hushed tones that they should go back and eat by the carousel. He'd smiled at the suggestion, nodding his agreement.  
  
As they approached and Ruby caught sight of where they were headed, she started bouncing with excitement. Rose couldn't stop the smile that consumed her face, even as Aiden glanced back at her smiling himself.  
  
"You have to eat first, then you can ride, I promise." He laughed as Ruby dragged him the rest of the way into the park, picking a spot for them to set up.  
  
Rose and Noah caught up as they were stretching out the blanket they'd brought from the hotel. Aiden sat the cooler bag on a corner and settled down on the blanket, stretching his long legs out along one side. He started to lay out the food containers and Rose sat down on her knees between Ruby and Noah across from Aiden.  
  
While she waited for a plate to be passed to her, Rose glanced around the park at all the people out enjoying the fair weather with their friends and families. She felt a warmth consume her, her gaze focusing back on the children and Aiden. Others around them likely assumed they were a family unit.   
  
That thought didn’t startle Rose as much as she thought it should. Being part of a family, having her own family, was something she’d never given much contemplation. A life with the Doctor would not lend itself to such things, and that was quite alright with her. And yet, she liked the idea. To be in a relationship and play a motherly role didn’t sound so bad. In fact, it actually seemed very pleasant. Somewhere across the ocean Jackie Tyler suddenly felt elated and had no idea why. Rose chuckled to herself.   
  
“Rose.” Aiden’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. He was trying to hand her a plate, one he’d already filled for her. She took it with a shy smile of gratitude.  
  
Ruby and Aiden chatted while they ate, discussing the fun they’d had on the trip, and her excitement over finally getting to ride one of the pretty horses after eating. Noah was picking at his food more than usual. Rose asked him if everything was okay but he just shrugged in response. That was an obvious no.  
  
“You want to tell me about it?” She’d been successful at getting him to open up a bit at times, not always, but every so often. He just shook his head at her offer and she smiled at him, nodding. “‘kay, no worries.”  
  
She saw Aiden watching them, a soft smile on his lips and she smiled too. They’d ended up being a good team the past few weeks. The trip had gone very differently from what she had expected. Rose was glad things had turned out better than she had anticipated. This had been a nice break from working on the cannon, but as each hour passed, she was more and more ready to be home and working again.  
  
While Aiden rode the carousel with Ruby, Rose and Noah sat on a bench and waved every time they came around. Rose hadn’t even realized that Noah had pressed himself up against her side, or that she’d put an arm around his shoulders, until the other two finished the ride and walked up to where they were sitting.  
  
As ready as she was to get home, and then  _home_ , Rose had a feeling she was also going to miss this.  
  
oOo  
  
Rose's team had been offered transport back to London with the President and, knowing it would save them all a lot of hassle, Rose agreed. She had spent much of the flight in awe of the plane's interior rooms. There were offices and multiple levels, and a section for the members of the media privileged enough to travel with their political leader.  
  
On board, she was no longer responsible for security and let herself relax with her team. They played cards and chatted about old missions and what their next assignment might entail. Rose was a bit surprised to see Ruby come through the dividing curtain and one of her guys in the middle of a story stopped talking when he saw the child, as his story wasn't exactly child friendly.  
  
"I overheard someone say you were playing cards. Can I play?" Ruby settled into Rose's lap as a few of her team members raised their eyebrows.  
  
"You lot could learn from the young Miss." Rose smiled down at the girl and nodded, "Of course you can play. But if you stay in my lap I'll be able to see all your cards."  
  
Aiden stuck his head through the heavy curtain, surveying the area for his missing child. When she'd disappeared from the room she and Noah were assigned to, Aiden had a feeling he knew where to find her. Sure enough, she was settled into a seat next to Rose, holding her own cards, with a small pile of winning already in front of her.  
  
The pride he felt was mixed with something he couldn't quite name. Whatever the mystery component was, Aiden was sure Rose Tyler was the cause. She was laughing, whispering conspiratorially to Ruby whose eyes were bright with joy.  
  
Rose looked up to see him peeking in and her eyes widened as she stood up quickly. "I'm sorry, Sir. I should have made sure you knew she was here."  
  
He shook his head. "I never expected her to be anywhere else." Rose nodded at him and sat back down. "Please, continue."  
  
The group went back to their game and he stood there watching a moment longer. The scene of Rose and Ruby side by side, laughing and enjoying each other's company seemed so natural. He let out a heavy sigh, remembering when Freya had been that close with both children.  
  
Ruby was going to miss Rose and so would Noah. Aiden had briefly considered offering Rose a permanent position as security for the kids, but that option hadn't lasted long. Aiden realized that he was far too selfish. He didn't want to continue a relationship complicated by outside forces. He wanted Rose Tyler all to himself, unencumbered by the parameters of professional etiquette.   
  
On the ground back in the UK, Rose shouldered her bag and rang Mickey to inquire his whereabouts. She was tired and needed her own bed desperately, waiting was not an option. The ringing transitioned to his voicemail and she left a frustrated message telling him to call her back.  
  
Ruby had jumped into Rose's arms to hug her when the announcement for their initial descent had been made. She hadn't let go until Aiden came back to collect her. Rose felt unshed tears filling her eyes but bit her lip and smiled, holding them at bay. What she hadn't expected was the pair of arms that encircled her as she moved down the hall to the exit. Noah had appeared out of nowhere silently holding onto her for a moment before slowly letting go. Rose smiled warmly at him and turned to leave out the door and down the stairs.  
  
As she rang Mickey again Rose looked around her, waving to her team members as they disappeared. If she made it to pick-up and Mickey wasn't waiting, she was going to kick his arse. Actually, she'd go home and get a full night's worth of sleep first, but then kicking his arse would be priority number one.   
  
Rose caught a glimpse of Aiden loading the kids into their car and had a momentary feeling of loss. She would never see them again. Her world and her Doctor were waiting, and she wouldn't disappoint. Aiden's long frame slid into the car and the door shut as Rose found herself blinking back tears once again. It was time to put the past few weeks behind her. Time to move on, move forward, and find her way back home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, heyyyy. This is KC over here taking over the posting duties for Sparky as she's mid-move. It's been so long since I posted to Ao3 from my mobile... Hopefully, I do this right the first time :)

The first few weeks back on English soil had passed by in a colourful streak of press photos and interviews. As it turned out, the President being secretly divorced was big news. Aiden did his part to assure everyone the split was an amicable, joint decision. He answered every question with ease and charm, using the language he'd been instructed to use.

 

Aiden had written and published the first of what he planned to be many, many successful political opinion pieces for a highly circulated journal. The response had been epic, getting him well deserved acclaim across all media outlets. Having his opinion be regarded in such a positive light had certainly boosted his confidence. He knew he'd made the right career choice.

 

As things started to calm back down from the crazy transition of First Gentleman to favorite unencumbered political voice, Aiden's mind found a new focus: Torchwood Agent Rose Marion Tyler. Even with all the excitement and changes being made, he'd been unsuccessful at evicting her from his thoughts. The memory of her smile had been there encouraging him to grin wider and her caring eyes inspiring him to dig deeper than the mere facts for his debut piece.

 

At night, his thoughts often involved a replay of their shared - yet all too brief - kiss. He would imagine how things could have proceeded from there if their circumstances had been different. The two of them stumbling down the hall, groping at each other as they worked to open the door to a shared room. Aiden pressing Rose against the nearest surface once the door had been closed behind them, affording them true privacy. He remembered the feel of her hands in his hair, her nails on his scalp.

 

During the day he fought to train his attention on whatever task was currently at hand, his mind constantly assaulted by visions of a blonde, honey eyed woman. Aiden often found himself researching off topic. Being "married" to the President had afforded him the privilege to know that Torchwood was unlike other government programs, their objective was a bit off the radar.

 

The Torchwood director was also the CEO of Vitex, a sports drink empire. Which made Rose an heiress and that much more unattainable, Aiden thought. Initially this knowledge of who she was and what she had at her disposal had been a deterrent, but Aiden soon thought back on the way she'd responded in kind to his kiss. The way Rose had melted against him and threaded her fingers through his hair was seared into his mind's eye. She had felt an attraction to him, one strong enough to break her professional walls down and act, that was encouragement enough for Aiden to resolve that he would try to reconnect with Rose.

 

Now that he was free, not just legally but in every aspect, Aiden was having a much harder time reminding himself why he shouldn't pursue this woman who danced through his thoughts. They were both adults and if she'd been involved with someone, surely Rose would have told him when he'd explained his false relationship with Freya. The issue now was how best to approach her. Aiden was determined not to cock things up this time, he'd have to play his cards perfectly. There was no room for failure - he _needed_ Rose Tyler in his life.

 

oOo

 

Aiden loosened his tie as he walked through the door into his home office. The place still had that unfamiliar feel to it, like it wasn't truly his. He hated having to adjust to a new location but could no longer go back to the home he had once shared with Freya as husband and wife. It housed too many memories, both good and bad, and Aiden needed a fresh start. He needed entirely new surroundings, daily rituals, and people to spend his days with.

 

He sank into his chair, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his Oxford, and stared at the computer screen as it glowed before him. Research was still his friend, even when it came to Rose Tyler. The motivation behind his research was what he really had to think about, and then how to use whatever information he came upon.  
  
No more did Aiden want to use his knowledge to tip scales in his favor if it meant putting someone else in undesirable circumstances. So when he created a folder on his desktop labeled "Rose Tyler", it was not with any sort of power play in mind. He was simply curious. The sub folders of "Torchwood" and "Vitex" were only important because they were such a big part of who she was.  
  


Leaning back in his chair, Aiden kicked his feet up on the desk and laced his fingers behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He knew the most important thing for him to focus on was the continued transformation of himself. A new relationship with a new person would never work if he hadn’t made the necessary changes. Even though he’d already made some phenomenal progress, it still wasn’t easy to break many of the habits Aiden had formed over the years.

 

For him, the hardest part was remembering the man he had been before university, before politics, before being an elected official charged with speaking for the people. What had been his driving force, his motivations, back then? Most importantly, did he want to become that person again, or be someone different, someone new? These were questions Aiden had been wrestling with for months. Dr. Wakefield had told him he needed to make a conscious decision about who he really wanted to be.

 

There were things that could not be changed, such as his being a proud father and now a divorcee, as well as a former politician turned political writer. As true as those realities were, they did not define him. Aiden had always been honest and forthcoming in his marriage and he still believed those were very important attributes. Being open and honest in politics was an impossibility, but as a writer it was the best way to win the trust of your readers. There was something freeing in that. Not having to take specific sides, to just comment on the facts and lay it out for others to make up their minds. That wasn’t to say Aiden no longer had his own opinions - of course he did - and he made those known to the reader as well. He just wasn’t expected to persuade the reader one way or the other and it was a welcomed change from being a career politician whose chief objective was to rally people into his corner.

 

Anger was the foremost demon Aiden still struggled to fully conquer. His temper flared to life easily and once it was burning, putting out the flames was a near losing battle. There had to be a way for him to deal with his frustrations before they became a raging fire. His therapist had made it clear that there was no way to avoid feeling angry in certain situations. Her advice had been the age old “Count slowly to ten” and he was trying to put that into a successful practice. Doctor Wakefield had also reminded Aiden that forgiving the offender often lessens the anger felt, and therefore should keep him from lashing out. Easier said than done, he'd told himself as he thought of countless arguments with his ex wife, but he was a work in progress.

 

Jealousy and trust were other areas that he, along with his therapist, had been working to improve on. Instead of feeling overwhelmed by how far he had to go, Aiden chose to focus on how far he’d come. He knew he’d already made significant progress, and that encouraged him to continue trying to better himself. Eventually, he’d be the man he so desperately wanted to be, the man he’d wrongly convinced himself he was before. That house of cards had crumbled in the most horrible way the moment it was truly tested, and he vowed to never lose sight of his priorities in such a way again. Aiden was now completely convinced of one thing: if there was any single person in the universe who could motivate him to strive to be better day after day, it was Rose Tyler.

 

oOo

 

Rose slammed a stack of papers down on the table. Since she’d returned home to London, they’d run into problem after problem with the dimension cannon. Before she’d left there had been issues, but now they seemed like unscalable mountains. A string of scientists argued with her and told her of impossibilities, but Rose knew better. There was no such thing as true impossibility, only improbability. She could hardly wait to prove them all wrong.

 

Her desk was covered in papers and folders and books. She’d been reading anything she could get her hands on that even remotely dealt with the issues at hand. Rose was convinced that the answer was there, she just had to find it.

 

The sofa in her office was draped with a blanket, a pillow at one end. Rose hadn't seen her own bed in days. She knew would have to go home tonight if she wanted to keep the people who cared for her off her back.

 

Sure she was determined, highly motivated, but she was still sensible. Rose knew that once the cannon was working she'd be leaving this world for good. That meant leaving her friends and her family. She had been careful not to make too many friends, but she had her team and Jake. Mickey was family, always had been.

 

Her mother had only had one discussion with Rose about leaving, and left it at that. Jackie didn't want to see her daughter disappear from their lives forever, but she accepted that Rose wouldn't be happy here without the Doctor. Her biggest disappointment was that Tony would lose his big sister, his only sibling. Walking away from Tony would be more difficult than leaving her mom had ever been. That fact was made clear while Rose was sent to America for three weeks. Tony had been the one she'd thought about the most, always wondering how much he'd grown and changed.

 

Upon her arrival back home, Rose had called to tell Tony she'd be spending time with him the next day. They had gone to the park and gotten ice cream and he'd listened to Rose tell him fantastical stories while sitting on her lap. That was when she had realized how much her younger brother actually meant to her, and why. Rose had lived for years with the thought that she would travel indefinitely with the Doctor and he would be her life. She still believed that. Life with the Doctor didn’t promise a relationship more than they’d ever had before their separation. Even if it did, and he was able to get past his issues and give her that sort of life with him, Rose was certain that life would never include children of her own. That fact had never been a problem for her. She’d had plenty of younger cousins to babysit and there was no better form of birth control than watching over someone else’s snotty, crying babies.

 

Tony represented the closest thing to a child of her own she’d ever have. Their relationship was different than typical siblings thanks to the dramatic age difference. Rose had put effort into not being another authoritarian to him, and yet she was still very much a second mother to the boy. She had spent almost all of her free time with Tony. He would look to her for assurance or approval as much as he did Jackie. He even mistakenly called Rose “Mum” from time to time, and then broke into giggles when he realized his slip.

 

Saturday's had become their days. Rose would pick Tony up early and they would spend the entire day together. Knowing she was planning to leave him behind stung deeper than any of the other consequences of using the dimension cannon. Finding the Doctor meant abandoning her kid brother and Rose felt almost traitorous spending time with him while knowing she planned to leave.

 

Her office door swung open from the force of someone knocking and Rose looked up to see Mickey in the doorway, arms crossing over his chest.

 

"You better get outta here. Gonna need a full night's rest to keep up with that redheaded tornado." His smirk made Rose smile in response.

 

"I can handle that force of nature just fine. He obeys me." She tried to stack some of the items in her desk into nested piles. "Just wanted to take one more look at the latest testing."

 

"From my limited understanding, we're missing key components. Components that have not yet been invented."

 

"Then we invent them. You guys got these things working before. We'll do it again." She felt like a broken record. Those two statements had become a sort of mantra.

 

"If it's possible, I have no doubt you'll find a way back to him." Rose watched as Mickey's serious expression shifted into a playful one. "Until then, you need rest to keep up with your baby brother."

 

"I'll be fine."

 

oOo

 

Rose was watching Tony expertly fly his kite in the park. They were having gorgeous weather, so the two of them had decided on a picnic lunch. After eating half of his sandwich, a banana, and downing a juice box Tony had been ready to play.

 

Claiming she had to let her food settle, Rose convinced him to try getting his kite up and they could play tag after. He'd not argued, slowly letting out the string as he walked into the wide grass covered area with the kite.

 

A family close by caught Rose's attention briefly. The young daughter's dark hair was in two braids, the way Ruby preferred to have her hair. Rose was smiling at the child when Tony called out to her. He'd already gotten the kite up and it was steadily rising higher as he let more string slide through his fingers.

 

Pete had spent a single afternoon showing his son how to handle the fabric in the air. He'd been a natural, gently tugging to make the diamond shaped toy do flips.

 

A buzzing in her pocket had Rose pulling out her mobile. The number wasn't one stored in the device and she allowed it to go to voicemail. This was her time with her brother, it was precious. If it was important, the mystery caller would leave a message. Another series of vibrations moments later informed her that they had.

 

It wasn’t until later that evening, after she’d taken Tony back to their parents' home and tucked him into his bed with a tale of her and the Doctor joining a rebellion to save a planet, that she remembered the voicemail waiting to be heard. Stretched out on her own bed, the sheet and comforter pulled up over her hips, Rose reached for her phone.

 

“Hi Rose. It’s Aiden... Hoynes. I don’t want to fill up your inbox so I’ll keep this short. My reason for calling is simple. I’d like to meet up with you for lunch.” There was a pause before he continued, “Please call me back at your earliest convenience. I’ll be looking forward to hearing from you.”

 

Rose was grinning broadly, but she wasn’t sure why. She’d caught glimpses of the media’s coverage of the Presidential split, knowing she was one of few people already privy to that information. Her days had been too full for her to pay too much attention to all of the details. It had taken more effort than she wanted to admit for her to put the American assignment behind her.

 

Working on the cannon took all of her focus, which meant she couldn’t let the events of that trip randomly seep their way into her mind. Rose had one goal and that was being reunited with her Doctor. Aiden Hoynes had no place in that plan. Sadly, neither did his children. Rose wanted to deny that she missed them, but she couldn’t.

 

This fact was likely the only reason she hit the call back button on her phone before realizing how late it was. She ended the call immediately, wincing at her idiocy. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him. Especially to tell him that she was going to have to decline his invitation.

 

She was stretching to put her phone back on the bedside table when it began to vibrate again, causing her to drop it.

 

oOo

 

Aiden really hadn’t wanted to leave a message. In all honesty he would have preferred not to even make the call. Face to face was much more his style, but he thought Rose might be a bit put off by him showing up unannounced at her place of work. It was the only address he had for her. Not that she’d be any less frightened by him popping around unexpectedly at her home.

 

Aiden left the message and hung up, then frowned as he played back his words in his head. The invitation had sounded too formal, like he was wanting to discuss business while they ate. That assumption couldn’t be further from the truth. He certainly did not want a professional relationship with Rose anymore. That would prove to be just another barrier. He wanted direct access.

 

The rest of his day drug by at a snail’s pace. The children were with their mother for the weekend and Aiden was having a hard time focussing on his next piece. He had a deadline, but thankfully it wasn’t due until Sunday evening, so he could work on it the next day if he never regained his focus.

 

As hour after hour passed, Aiden gave up on the idea that Rose would ever call back. Maybe he’d offended her. Possibly, calling her personal number had been akin to showing up on her doorstep. He should have thought this through a bit more.

 

After dinner, consisting of chips from down the street, he’d been able to wrangle himself into working. The words were flowing out of him at breakneck speeds and he lost track of time. When his phone rang he thought nothing of it, not realizing how late it had gotten. Before he could pick up the device the ringing had stopped, leaving the face lit up and the time showing. Rose’s named was in bold letters under the hour. She must have hung up because of the time, not wanting to wake him. He smiled, no chance of that.

 

He hit the call back button and waited, tapping the fingers of his free hand on his desk, getting more excited with each ring. By the fourth ring he worried she wasn’t going to answer this time either.

 

“Hello?” He smiled, relaxing into his chair. Her voice washed over him, that one word speeding the beats of his heart.

 

“Miss Tyler. I was hoping to hear from you a bit earlier in the day. Well, yesterday now I suppose.”

 

“Yeah, sorry. I was watching my brother and he doesn’t like sharing my attention,” Rose replied.

 

Aiden heard rustling and guessed she was already in bed. He swallowed at the thoughts that flashed through his mind, mental images he should keep at bay while talking to her.

 

“Didn’t know you had a younger brother. No wonder you were so good with the children, you have experience.”

 

“That I do.”

 

He didn’t want to keep her from getting to sleep, so Aiden asked his questions again, “So, lunch? What do you say? I’m open all day tomorrow. The children are at their mother’s for the weekend, won’t be back until after tea.”

 

There was a long pause and he squeezed his eyes shut knowing what her answer was going to be. “I’m sorry, Sir. I’m not sure that’s such a great idea.”

 

“Of course. I understand.” He did, he just didn’t like it. This wasn’t how the conversation was supposed to go. He couldn’t have read the circumstances that incorrectly. “Ruby really misses you. She still talks about you almost daily.”

 

“I miss her too, and Noah. I’d love to see them again.”

 

Aiden jumped at the opportunity, “Tell you what, why don’t you meet up with us next weekend and bring your brother? It could be a bit of a play date.”

 

Rose was thinking it over, he could almost hear the wheels turning while he waited for her answer. If she agreed, he couldn’t let himself read too much into it. A yes would simply mean she had grown fond of the children and wished to spend more time with them. He just happened to be the adult that came with them in the deal.

 

“Will you have them next Saturday? That’s the day I spend with Tony, my brother.”

  
“We have joint custody, so they are with me every other weekend. Next Saturday would be brilliant. Thank you, I can’t wait to tell Ruby.” Aiden was smiling so wide it almost hurt. Regardless of her reasons for agreeing, he was going to get to see her again. He could work with that. He’d just have to work on his charm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you to [moltobenebananas](http://moltobenebananas.tumblr.com)for the beta!

Rose wasn’t sure what made her agree to lunch. Even though she missed the kids terribly and very much wanted to see them again, she didn't want to give Aiden false hope of their friendship evolving into something more. Still, the idea of introducing Noah and Ruby to Tony made Rose smile to herself as she sat at the red traffic light. Being afforded the opportunity to watch the three children - who each held a special place in her heart - play together and enjoy the day ahead, made Rose almost giddy with anticipation. Admittedly, some of that giddiness could be attributed to the nervous excitement she felt about seeing Aiden. And it was an admission she found to be quite unsettling.   
  
Rose hadn't felt like this since the last time she was left on the Powell Estate to visit with her mum while the Doctor went on a bit of a scavenger hunt for some mechanical parts he needed for the TARDIS. She had spent a full week in constant expectation of his arrival and on the day that she heard that familiar groaning of the time ship landing outside, she nearly pulled a hamstring, jumping up from the breakfast table. Rose had ran out of the flat, down the stairs, and bolted around the corner and across the park as quickly as her feet could carry her. She was elated to see the beautiful old blue box sitting in the back corner of the park, just behind the swings, and felt a ball of nervous excitement bubble inside of her as the doors flung open to reveal her favourite Time Lord wearing a wide, face splitting grin. Now she felt that same emotion swirling in her gut as she thought about seeing Aiden. The feeling was unwelcome, trumped by the guilty lump rising in her throat, threatening to choke her if she didn't reign in certain emotions which she reserved only for the Doctor.   
  
Rose struggled to swallow down her guilt and resolved to be very clear with Aiden about the nature of their relationship. She would no longer have the obligations of her job assignment to hide behind, but things would have to remain platonic between them. A small part of her thought that telling Aiden that she’d been separated from the man she loved would be the best route. Then, the more sensible part of her brain told her it was impossible for her to completely explain how she’d lost him, if Aiden were to ask.  _Best not to bring it up_ , she decided.   
  
A pair of jeans and her favorite t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a messy bun seemed appropriate for the occasion. They had agreed to meeting at his new home, away from the public, to avoid prying eyes possibly misinterpreting this play date for an actual date. The last thing Rose wanted or needed were rumors about herself and the former First Gentleman ending up plastered on the front of every gossip rag in London.   
  
Tony was in rare form, chattering endlessly and literally bouncing in his seat during the drive to Aiden's house. Rose couldn't stop smiling at his elation. Meeting new potential friends was always reason for excitement. Honestly, she was feeling the return of her own giddiness as she made the final turn onto the street where Aiden lived.  _I will not hug him when I see him,_  suddenly pierced her thoughts and began repeating over and over in her mind.   
  
It had been more than a month since Rose had seen Noah and Ruby and she wasn't sure how the young boy would respond. Pushing down her unrelenting thoughts of what color oxford Aiden might be wearing, Rose chose to worry herself with how she might fall back into a familiar friendship with his son.   
  
"Do they like superheroes? I wonder who their favorite is... Do you think they'll have cool toys? I bet they have the best toys!" Rose smiled in the rearview mirror at her little brother as he rambled off more questions without giving her a chance to reply. She was struck with how desperately she wanted him to get on well with Aiden's children. It probably shouldn't have been so important to her, but it definitely was.   
  
oOo  
  
Aiden was feeling quite nervous, which was odd for him. That wasn't an emotion he was used to experiencing and he quickly decided he didn't like it. He was filled with tense energy as he showered, dressed, and corralled the kids. Ruby also seemed more hyperactive than usual, as she skipped through the house, while Noah's excitement manifested itself in nonstop questions as Aiden made finger sandwiches and a salad.  
  
The three of them set up a table in the back garden with colorful plates, cups, and utensils Ruby had picked out especially for the occasion. Their old goal was already in place for some footie after lunch. Inside, the kids had pulled out a few movies they could watch with Tony and decided to let their guest pick the one with which to begin the marathon.   
  
Aiden had to keep telling Ruby to leave her and Noah's toys in their rooms. Tony could play with them there, no need to pile them up in the family room. He made sure to set a deck of cards on the kitchen table, smiling at the memory of Ruby defeating Rose the first time they had played together.   
  
When the doorbell rang, Aiden froze, his eyes darting around at all of their preparations. It felt as if he had forgotten something, but there was no time left to figure out what it could be. Ruby ran past him toward the door, causing him to snap out of his thoughts and hurry after her.  
  
Ruby flung the door open wide and Aiden stood still, several feet away, as Rose Tyler stepped through. By her side, tucked slightly behind her leg was a small boy with strawberry blond hair. Tony. Aiden smiled as Ruby stuck out her hand in greeting.  
  
"I'm Ruby!" Her father didn't have to see it to know she was smiling brightly at the boy.  
  
Aiden felt movement next to him and glanced down to see Noah standing there in hesitation. When he looked back up, Rose was closing the distance between them, stretching out a hand. He started to raise his own hand before realizing she was reaching toward Noah, the smile on her lips for his son, not him.   
  
Chastising himself for feeling a slight twinge of jealousy toward his own child, Aiden fisted his hand and then relaxed his fingers. Noah shook Rose's hand with a shy smile and Aiden could see Rose visibly relax. Of course she would have been worried about how Noah might greet her. It had been several weeks since they had seen each other and Noah wasn't always good with picking up where he left off with people after extended time apart. Rose had always seemed more empathetic toward his son than many of Noah's doctors and teachers through the years, which was almost frustrating for Aiden. The woman was constantly giving him a reason to become more enamored with her.   
  
Ruby was tugging Tony toward the back door, the two of them already thick as thieves. Noah followed behind them, leaving the two adults standing silently in the foyer.  
  
"Careful, she'll have him corrupted before our lunch has digested if you don't keep an eye on her," Aiden joked.   
  
Rose rewarded him with a smile as she stepped up beside him, staring after the children. "I'm not so sure the opposite isn't true."  
  
"Thanks for coming, Noah and Ruby have both been beside themselves with excitement." Aiden left himself out of the equation, but thought she had to have some inkling that he was also happy to see her.  
  
"It kept me from having to plan an adventure around the city, you're saving me both time and hassle." Motioning toward the door that still stood halfway open she asked, "Shall we?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Aiden led her outside and into the back garden, settling himself in at the table to watch the kids get acquainted.  
  
Rose smiled to herself, wondering how involved Aiden had been in the decorating process of his new home. The colors were warm and inviting, family photos hanging on the walls. She wasn't sure what exactly she'd expected, but definitely not this.   
  
The rainbow of cutlery and plates on the set table made her smile widen even more. She knew there was no way Aiden had chosen those colors, not even for an outdoor set. Rose guessed Ruby was behind their lunch decor and the image of Aiden following behind his young daughter as she instructed him on each place setting filled Rose's chest with warmth. She had missed them - all three of them - and had almost forgotten how adorable their little family unit could sometimes be.   
  
Aiden motioned for her to sit and Rose slid into a seat as he stood and re-entered the house, emerging moments later with a tray full of food. His voice carried across the garden as Aiden asked the kids to come and eat before continuing their game of freeze tag.  
  
With flushed faces, they plopped into seats, beaming with delight. Even Noah's eyes were alight and Rose beamed at him. They talked endlessly in between bites of fruit, mini sandwiches, and pasta salad. Aiden kept quiet, his attention mostly on the children, but occasionally catching her eye.  
  
As the game of tag resumed, Rose helped Aiden clear the table, following him into the kitchen. They worked together seamlessly, managing to converse without really talking about anything of substance. Rose was disappointed as he handed her the last plate to dry and she stacked it with rest, after wiping it down. She watched silently as Aiden began to spray down the sink after letting the water drain out. He chased the bubbles around until every last one disappeared. He then looked up, a slight tinge of pink filling his cheeks, as he realized Rose had been watching what he was doing.  
  
"Sorry, habit. Silly, but I've always done it. The sink has to be completely empty before I walk away." Aiden dried his hands on a tea towel hanging on the wall above the sink. "Should we check on the game outside?"  
  
"Better had," she smiled.   
  
Tag had been abandoned for some football, which consisted of Ruby and Tony running around after each other while Noah stood quietly near the goal. Rose and Aiden sat back down to watch. He seemed to be raptly observing the wee ones running around in the grass and Rose couldn't take her eyes off of Aiden. While she should have basked in relief that he wasn't making their visit awkward with flirtatious advances, Rose was beginning to register a pang of disappointment. After all of her time spent convincing herself that she had nothing more than feelings of friendship for Aiden, finding herself in his general proximity once again reminded Rose of her inexplicable draw to him. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but the fact was that she quite liked the special attention Aiden had once shown her.   
  
 _What the bloody hell?_  Rose mentally kicked herself for letting her thoughts wander and tried to focus on Tony being chased after by Ruby. They neared the goal and Rose watched as Tony kicked the ball with all of his strength. It flew with force straight for Noah, who stood still as the ball zeroed in on his chest. The boy stumbled backward with a cough and Rose was on her feet immediately. Tony was already apologizing before she reached Noah.  
  
"You okay? Can you take deep breaths?" He nodded and inhaled deeply before letting it out.  
  
"Just hurts a little." Rose nodded and wasn't at all surprised when he followed her back toward the patio, abandoning the game.  
  
"You alright son?" Aiden moved to kneel in front of him as they approached.  
  
"Just sore. Getting tired too, think I'm ready to go watch a movie."  
  
"Okay. You get started and I'll grab the other two." Aiden stood back up, ready to call out for the two children still running about.  
  
"That's okay, let them finish their match." Rose could see the relaxed smile on Noah's face and was reminded why she'd fallen so hard for these siblings. They were caring, even toward one another.  
  
"Okay." Aiden returned his son's smile and ruffled the boy's hair with his hand before watching Noah disappear inside the door.  
  
"How's he handling the separation and the new home?" Rose asked as she and Aiden relaxed back into their chairs then suddenly felt as if she may have been crossing some boundaries with such a personal question.   
  
Aiden must have read her thoughts, because he gave her a soft smile as if to tell her that her concern for Noah was quite welcomed.   
  
"We've had some tough days. But they had started seeing less and less of Freya back when her campaign began. She doesn't have the time for them that she'd like to." He sighed and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. "Ruby had a hard time not going back to the old house. I had expected it from Noah, but not from her."  
  
Rose nodded as she listened to him describe a few instances in detail. From the way he spoke, Rose understood that Aiden missed their old home as well, the nostalgia in his voice was hard to overlook, but they all appeared to be settled in at their new home now. Rose was thankful that they had adjusted to their new surroundings and routines so quickly, as the decision to make the move had obviously been stressful enough for Aiden.   
  
oOo  
  
Rose Tyler was every bit as wonderful as Aiden remembered her to be, maybe even more so. She seemed much more at ease around him now, without the added responsibility of being his appointed protector. Still, he made a conscious effort to be friendly, but not flirty. Rose had been clear on the phone that she had been missing Noah and Ruby terribly. She had likely agreed to have lunch only to see his children, not himself, Aiden thought.   
  
He knew if he would be given any chance to change her mind about their future, he had to take things slow. Hopefully, if he respected her boundaries and didn't actively try pursuing her now, Rose would eventually see him as more than just Ruby and Noah's father.   
  
There had been something between them before, enough spark to ignite a flame within each of them, and if Rose wanted to play at denying it for now, he would give her time to recognize the attraction again. Without being boastful, Aiden knew he could out-charm any one of the men Rose had met in her lifetime, it was a natural gift he possessed. He didn't need to be pushy or overbearing to remind her of the magnetic pull they had toward one another, he only needed time.   
  
The two younger children had finally tired themselves out and the four of them joined Noah to finish a movie. Afterward, they decided to play a hand of cards before Rose had to take Tony home. Aiden wasn't even paying attention, the game flew by in a flash while he was daydreaming about the days to come. A future where Rose was living with them and Tony was the only visitor seated at the table.  
  
Rose was putting the cards back into their box when Ruby started laying out the activities of their next play date. "But it will be two Saturdays from now, because next Saturday we have to go be with Mum."  
  
"I'm not sure Tony and Rose can come back again that soon." Aiden scooped up his daughter. He knew her words were innocent, but he didn't want to scare Rose off. Inviting them back the next weekend he had his kids seemed like pressing his luck.  
  
"We'll see what we can work out, Ruby. I'm sure we'll see you again soon." Tony was looking up at Rose with an approving smile. “For now, I better get Tony back home before our mum sends out a search party.”   
  
Rose winked at Ruby, the child still in Aiden’s arms, and he felt warmth spread through his chest. Patience, he just had to be patient. It was best for him to focus on bettering himself, establishing his column and not worrying about Rose Tyler in a romantic light. But Aiden knew full well that he couldn't let Rose simply become someone he used to have a thing for - he  _needed_  her. Rose was the first person he had met in a very long time who made him want to be a better man.   
  
Aiden told himself that if he couldn't spend every day with Rose Tyler, he could at least keep in touch. He resolved to texting her a few times a day, every day, for the next week. Nothing that made him appear too needy, a simple "Good morning!" or "I'm having chips for dinner... again! I blame you, Miss Tyler. You're rubbing off on me."   
  
They were becoming proper friends. So when the second Saturday after their original play date was just around the corner, Rose wasn’t caught off guard when Aiden suggested they make plans for another lunch together. And Aiden wasn't shocked when Rose seemed genuinely excited, agreeing that it was a lovely idea... well, at least not  _completely_  shocked. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So very thank you to [moltobenebananas](http://moltobenebananas.tumblr.com)for taking out the time to beta this story!

Every other weekend found Rose and Tony over at the Hoynes home. It became a ritual, the kids playing together while she and Aiden would talk, mostly about nothing at all. It was the only time she ever got to spend with another adult where she wasn’t discussing work. Even when she would go to the pub with her team or Mickey and Jake, the conversation always came back around to work.   
  
Since the kid’s last play date, Aiden had called Rose and left messages a couple of times. She just hadn’t had time to call him back. The past month had seen stars disappearing from the night sky and the components of the canon had started to react the way she wanted and had been expecting. Something was changing, and even though she knew it wasn’t a good something, Rose had hope it would help her get back to the Doctor. Whatever was going on, they could solve it together. She just had to get back to him first.  
  
The problem was, all the pieces never worked at the same time, or together. She’d get one part working perfectly and another would just stop. Frustrated wasn’t even on the scale. Rose could tell that her friends and family were getting worried, but they all knew how important this project was to her. No one was going to tell her to back off when it seemed she was so close to getting it working.  
  
Her mother would send home cooked meals with Pete for Rose to eat. She tried to finish the food, but usually left a good portion untouched. What she did consume was usually cold as she took bites in between working, not willing to take a long enough break even to eat.  
  
It was in the early hours over a week later that things slid into place. Suddenly everything was working as it should. All their tests were reading the way they expected. Rose sank into a chair and realized just how exhausted she really was. With plans to do a trial run in 48 hours, she went home to sleep and prepare for her first jump.  
  
As she pulled on shorts and a tank after a long shower, Rose listened to her messages. Both of Aiden’s voicemails were interrupted by Ruby talking over him, trying to say hi and asking after Tony. Smiling, she started to compose a text apology for not responding sooner. Before she hit send, Rose saw the time and stopped. It wasn’t quite early enough for him to be awake yet. At least, it was earlier than he had been up for his runs when she was joining him. Deciding to wait, she sat her phone aside and slid into bed.  
  
The first time she woke up was twelve hours later and she grabbed a breakfast burrito from her freezer to eat and downed a glass of water before falling back into bed. She caught sight of her phone and picked it up. Her unsent message was still up on the screen and she hit send and then plugged the almost dead phone in.  
  
When she awoke again, the sun had gone back down and her phone was lit up. She had messages from her mother and Mickey and at the bottom of the list was one from Aiden. Apparently he too was busy, something about Ruby having soccer practice and Noah doing after school sessions with a teacher who specialized in helping children with Aspergers. She smiled to herself, something about the wording of his reply made it seem like he thought she was blowing him off. Which, to be honest, she may have done if she hadn’t had a real excuse.  
  
Before she was scheduled to go back to Torchwood and try out the canon, she went to her parents’ house to have tea and spend time with Tony. It only took her younger brother time enough to give her a hug and start pulling her toward his room before he asked if she’d heard from Ruby and Noah.  
  
“Actually, their dad called, but I was busy at work and I haven’t been able to really talk to him yet.” Tony’s little pout just about broke her. It was bad enough that she might be leaving him for good. She didn’t need the added guilt of him missing his new friends that she had introduced him too. Rose thought maybe she should talk to her mother, have her promise to let him play with Aiden’s kids every once in a while. “I’ll see what I can work out, okay?”  
  
Her answer seemed to appease him as he started showing her his new racetrack and cars. The two of them played with his new toy until it was time to eat and they joined their parents at the table. Rose spent much of the meal just trying to soak up as much details of everything as she could.  
  
Sure, she wanted to be back with the Doctor, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t miss this life. She had a real, full family here. She had friends, even if they were limited in number. It wasn’t such a bad life, except for the big deal breaker. No Doctor.  
  
Aiden’s face popped into her head as if to say, “But there is an alternative.” She immediately rebelled against the thought. Aiden was no replacement for the Doctor. Similar physical appearances meant nothing. They were extremely different people. She had spent enough time with Aiden now to know that was very true. Though, she had to admit they did seem to have a few similarities as well.  
  
“Isn’t that right, Rose?” Jackie and Pete were looking at her expectantly and she blushed, realizing she’d been completely tuning them out. Here she was spending time with them, because she wasn’t sure how much more time she would have with them, and she’s daydreaming about a bloke. Well, not just a bloke, but still.  
  
“M’sorry. What was that?” Jackie looked a bit amused and Rose took a drink of her wine while she waited.  
  
“I was just saying to Pete that you and the Doctor would have had this whole missing star thing figured out by now. Never saw it take you two longer than a couple days to sort out anything. Even when himself was sick from regermination or whatever he called it.”  
  
Rose nodded, “We are a great team. Not a problem we couldn’t solve.”  
  
If the Doctor were with her, they’d have had the canon up and running long before now as well. Of that she was sure. But if they were together, maybe the canon wouldn’t have been necessary.  
  
oOo  
  
Writing was both easy and hard, relaxing and frustrating. At times, Aiden could sit down and type out an entire article or column with little to no effort. Other times, he’d stare at the blank document for hours.   
  
The fact that his column was getting lots recognition was rewarding enough. Then he got a call from a publisher and suddenly he was handed a book deal. When he agreed to write a book, making it a true story about his own experiences seemed smart. They say to write what you know about.  
  
The problem with writing about things that actually happened is the lack of freedom. Sure, you can put a bit of spin on the events and make certain things seem less intense, but then the reader wouldn’t really be getting the whole story. To make it worth reading and enjoyable, he’d have to be detailed and brutally honest in his retelling. That was hard.  
  
Laying out the events put some perspective on them though. Working through things step-by-step and trying to fill in gaps from all angles helped him to see things from the other side. It helped him to see more clearly how he may have overreacted, but also how he wasn’t the only one in the wrong. He could look at it logically and see that even though he may have been backed into a corner, there were better ways to have handled some if not most things.  
  
The ding of his phone alerting him to a text pulled his mind away from the past and back to the present. The cursor on screen blinked at him. He rubbed at his eyes and glanced at the clock in the upper corner of the laptop. It was only eight in the morning. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.  
  
Reaching for his phone he tapped the home button and stared at the notification box.  
  
 _Are you busy?_  
  
Aiden spent an extra minute or so reading the message and double checking the sender before replying with a short, no. The next message requesting to meet up confused him further, but he was not going to argue. Spending any amount of time with Rose was very much something he wanted.  
  
She agreed to come over to his place, neither of them ready to be seen together in public. He closed his laptop and went to find something more appropriate to wear. His current low hung pajama bottoms and untied dressing gown didn’t seem like it would send the right signal. Actually, it would be the right signal. He just knew it wasn’t the right time to be sending such signals. Not yet.  
  
He was putting on the kettle when the doorbell rang. Aiden smoothed down his crisp white shirt as he walked to the door. He opened it, sliding one hand up the edge and placing the other on his hip.  
  
“Hi.” He smiled warmly at her and moved further out of the way, smirking a bit as her eyes raked over his form.  
  
“Hey. Thanks for agreeing to meet up. I guess I could have just called, but I don’t know. Felt like I should come by. Talk face-to-face.” She was heading for the kitchen, so Aiden shut the door back and followed her.  
  
“Yeah, it’s no problem. Just doing some work.” The way she was talking had him a bit excited and slightly on edge.  
  
After she had sat down at the breakfast bar, Aiden got down two mugs and set to making them tea while he waited for her to talk.  
  
“I’m not sure where to start. There’s this project at work. And I’m heading it up.” She nodded at him in thanks as he handed her a mug across the bar. “This project requires some travel. Which isn’t so unusual I guess. Except that I have no way of knowing exactly where it’s going to take me, or how long exactly I’ll be gone.”  
  
“So you came by to let me know, you have no clue when the kids can meet up again?” He hoped there was more to it than that.  
  
“Yeah, I guess. I mean, we’re friends. Right?” She looked up at him and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at her.  
  
“Of course.” Friends was a great step. At least she didn’t hate him, or even dislike him. Friends was something he could work with. And whatever this project was, it would end eventually.  
  
“Thing is, I’m leaving as soon as I get to work. I’m headed there from here. So, not sure when I’ll see you again.” She sipped at her tea and he moved around to stand next to where she was perched on the stool.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere, neither are the kids. Maybe your mum could bring Tony by while you're gone?” She smiled at that, but he could see a touch of disappointment in her eyes. “It won’t be the same, mind. But at least Tony wouldn’t be missing out.”  
  
Aiden came around the bar to stand next to her and she turned to face him, placing a foot on the floor between them. Rose hadn't realized it until that moment, with the gentle smell of his cologne teasing her senses, but she had actually missed him.  
  
Being so busy at work on the canon, she hadn't had the time to notice, but she did. Miss him. She missed the background noise of the kids playing, and their easy meaningless talks. A shared bottle of wine or sometimes Bloody Marys. His laughter, his company.  
  
"You probably shouldn't serve mum Bloody Marys. She'd never leave." Rose let out a half hearted laugh. The words  _I'm going to miss you_  played on her tongue, so she trapped them between her teeth. She'd come to grips with the fact she was going to leave her family and friends behind. The problem was, Aiden hadn't been a part of that group. Realizing she would never see him again left a sudden sinking feeling in her gut.  
  
Aiden's laughter drew her eyes up to his. He had moved closer, resting with one hand on the bar. "I'll be sure to remember that."  
  
His laughter had tapered off, his wide smile coming into a smaller grin. He shifted his weight and Rose leaned up. By the time she realized he'd been reaching for his mug he'd left on the other side, her lips were already wrapped around his pouty lower one. Her hands against his chest. Aiden's response was slower, measured. Nothing at all like the kiss she remembered from the elevator. He let her lead, only parting his lips after her tongue had come out to taste them.  
  
He tilted his head, allowing her to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her up against him. Rose moved her hands up to his shoulders, gripping him tightly. Things sped up then. Aiden backed up sitting down in a chair when the backs of his knees hit the seat's edge. He pulled Rose down with him, her legs straddled over his thighs. With one hand flat against her low back, he slid the other up her spine until his fingers threaded into the hair at the nape of her neck.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, her hands finding his hair as he moved his mouth down to her jaw and lower. When he nipped lightly at the flesh of her neck she jerked her hips, eliciting a low muted groan from him. The pressure from his hand on her back lowered and increased, pressing her more tightly against him.  
  
His lips continued lower, and Rose leaned back arching her spine. He took advantage, tilting his head more and pressing a soft kiss to the exposed top of her breast. Rose pressed her feet against the floor, leveraging herself to press her hips more firmly into his. He let out a growl, pulling her head back up and pressing his lips hard against hers. This time he deepened the kiss quickly, exploring her mouth as he conquered her tongue.  
  
The hand in her hair curled into a loose fist and he pulled, just enough to get a small sound out of her in response. She could feel his smile against her lips and returned the favor, pulling at his hair a bit harder than he had hers. That seemed to escalate things, as both his hands were suddenly pulling her legs over his hips as he tried to stand. Rose was impressed that he was able to lift them both out of the chair while never breaking the kiss and not falling over.  
  
When she was lowered back onto a soft surface, her brain worked for a minute before she registered it was the couch. One of his legs slid between hers and pressed against her center as he once again worked his way down her neck this time stopping to nibble at her shoulder. Rose chewed at her lips, her eyes shut tightly as she tried to do more than just lay there. She was able to move her hands down, running them over his arms before working them around to his backside.  
  
She slipped her hands into his back pockets and when she squeezed, he breathed out an "Oh god," into her ear. His teeth pulled at the shell of her ear and Rose giggled, the sensation more a tickle than anything else. Aiden pulled back, hovering over her with a lopsided grin, his lips red and swollen. They stared at each other for a few seconds before her brain came back online fully.  
  
"Oh shit!" She jerked her hands back up, pushing at his torso. "I can't."  
  
His lips twisted, the corners of his mouth angling downward and making Rose feel even worse. How the hell had she let this happen, again? What was wrong with her. She liked Aiden, sure. He had a lot of fine qualities. But she was in love with another man. A man who was in another universe that she was trying to get back to. And she was never going to see Aiden again after that.  
  
It was wrong. Wrong of her to tempt herself, and wrong of her to mislead him. She had royally cocked this up. A phone call would have been fine, prefered even. Why had she decided to come see him?  
  
Aiden was standing, a hand stretched out to her and Rose took it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- It's just, I really like you." He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up worse than she already had. "But this isn't the right time. You've got that project, I understand."  
  
Rose was nodding, and searching for a response. What came out was, "I've got to go. I'm already late!"  
  
Aiden followed her to the door and she opened it, stepping through without looking back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be lost without [Moltobenebananas'](http://moltobenebananas.tumblr.com) help! Thank you dear.

Rose had driven to Torchwood from Aiden’s house, her mind too busy for a single thought to fully form. She pulled into an open spot in the carpark, turned the key in the ignition to off, and went into a full on meltdown. Tears streamed down her face, leaving wakes of light grey mascara.   
  
Confusion and anger battled for dominance in her clouded mind. Why had she reacted that way? She loved the Doctor - she never doubted it for a nanosecond - but she had basically thrown herself at Aiden.  _WHY?_ , she wondered.   
  
Rose fisted her hands around the steering wheel, burying her face, as she rested her forehead against it. She felt defeated. She felt as if her entire being was deflating as she slumped lower into the driver's seat, sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
After what felt like days of crying, Rose began to reason with herself. She decided it was just a mad case of nerves. Her stress and worry about the Dimension Cannon project had finally overpowered her better judgement. What happened with Aiden was her worry manifesting itself, her subconscious looking for a way to distract her from what she was about to do and the very real risks that were involved. That was the only explanation Rose could accept. Ideas floating around in her head about how natural it felt to have Aiden's hands on her skin, his breath in her face, were being purposefully ignored.   
  
Inside Torchwood, Rose met with her team and prepared herself for the first jump. She wasn't naive enough to think it would be the only jump, when had she ever been so lucky? Still, somewhere deep inside herself she held out hope.   
  
The flashes of recollection in her mind - Aiden's body pressing firmly against hers, his teeth nipping at her skin, and finally the look of shock and confusion on his face when she pushed him away - they were enough to make her properly sick to her stomach. She had never wanted to run so far and so fast before in her life. The connection between the two universes had been severed, but for the cannon to be operational there had to be at least the tiniest window opening. Rose truly hoped it would lead her back home on the very first attempt, because facing Aiden Hoynes again and explaining why she was decidedly behaving like a dreadful tart was not even an option.   
  
oOo  
  
Seven long days had passed since Aiden had tasted Rose Tyler's kiss and trailed his fingers along the spine of her back. Seven mind numbing days. Aiden had sent one text  _I'm truly sorry, Rose. Please ring me._  an hour or so after she had bolted from her position beneath him on his sofa. She had never replied. The following day, he had dialed her number at least a dozen times but never followed through, instead he rang his therapist.   
  
Now, days later and still quite miserable, Aiden was walking to his car from Dr. Wakefield’s office when his mobile began to ring. At first, he thought his eyes were deceiving him when he saw Rose's name pop up. He had surely gone completely mental as a result of wishing so terribly much that she would call. He permitted his phone to ring a few times before the shock wore off and he was finally able to answer it.  
  
Their conversation was short, just a brief discussion about nothing in particular that somehow left him feeling better about things. He hadn’t wanted to push anything with her, in case it drove her further away. Doctor Wakefield had advised him not to lose his head when, if ever, he spoke to Rose again. The sound of her voice on the line was enough to send pulses of elation all through his body. Having Rose call to have an easy conversation, without bringing up the last time they’d seen each other, took a weight off of his mind. She wasn't angry with him for having gone too far, which was a relief, but he knew they would eventually have to talk about what had happened.   
  
She wasn’t ready yet, and he would respect that even if it was frustrating. He, better than anyone else, could appreciate the toll that work related stress could take on a person. He had fallen victim to it many times in the past, acting or reacting on impulse and regretting it almost immediately.   
  
Aiden felt some reassurance in the fact that Rose's prior impulses drove her to taking his bottom lip between her teeth and proceeding to kiss him more intimately than anyone had done in quite some time. Her tongue sliding against his own, the quiet moans and shortness of breath, told him that Rose ultimately wanted the same thing from him as he did from her. He resolved to give her time, wait until situations calmed down a bit at Torchwood, and not demand any immediate explanations for her recent erratic behavior.   
  
Aiden didn’t know details about what Torchwood did, but he had a general knowledge. He knew enough to not ask too many questions. It was one of the reasons they never talked about work. The other being that he knew she wasn’t interested in the political scene, not even a little. He liked that about Rose. There were other things they had in common that they could share and their work could be their own.  
  
Hearing her voice had excited him. He was practically bouncing in his seat as he drove to pick up his kids, loudly singing  _Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Rubayyy!_  along with The Kaiser Chiefs blaring from the car stereo.   
  
oOo  
  
Rose's first jump had been to a universe where time moved much differently. When her cannon had finally recharged, a full month in the alternate world had passed by. When she arrived back at Torchwood, she had only been gone for a few hours.  
  
Being in another place had felt like old times, exploring and discovering. Rose had made friends quickly by helping out a mother and her son, who had repaid her by giving her shelter. She had taken a job at a diner close by and been able to help the family keep the cupboards well stocked with food and offer a bit of relief on some bills.  
  
For the most part, that world seemed much the same as life in Pete's World. But there were no zeppelins, in fact, no air travel. People moved around by super fast trains and ships. There was no Doctor either.  
  
Rose was happy to finally jump back to her Zeppelin filled skies. Returning meant being able to try again. She was going somewhere new, somewhere hopefully familiar. It also meant seeing the people she cared about again. Leaving them would never become easier. Even once she found the Doctor, it would be hard to move on. Having been away temporarily only made the fact more evident.  
  
Rose spent the week focusing on the cannon and missing the luxury of having someone to talk to about anything but. It took the whole of the week for her to realize that regardless of her mistake, because kissing him was certainly that, she missed Aiden. He hadn't broken any boundaries and had proven to be a true friend. He'd responded to her advance with enthusiasm, but he had also been respectful when Rose abruptly pulled away. They were adults. Why couldn't they continue their platonic relationship?  
  
So she called him, just to chat, ask after the kids, and talk about the weather. Hearing his voice broke through the fog and calmed her clouded mind. Rose found herself saying she'd be in town for the children's next play date. After hanging up, she felt refreshed, ready to get back to work. She could do this, she would do this.  
  
oOo  
  
"I just think it may be worthy of consideration, Aiden. I'm not saying it's 'doctor's orders' or anything."  
  
Aiden stared blankly at his therapist. The mere suggestion had caught him off guard. He blinked a few times before responding as politely as he could, ignoring his mounting frustration. "If I were going to see anyone socially, it would be Rose. I'm not interested in dating anyone else."  
  
He was a little confused, thinking that he was stating the extreme obvious. Aiden wasn't clinging to his failed marriage to Freya, holding himself back from starting any new relationships out of some sort of fear, he was very much interested in Rose. He was waiting for her, wasn't that what all women fantasized about? A man who respected her enough to be patient? Rose was too busy with work to devote the proper time and attention to a romantic relationship at the moment, so Aiden would wait. It was that simple.  
  
Doctor Wakefield sighed, pulling off her glasses and rubbing at her eyes. "Rose just seems unavailable, Aiden. I'm not sure that continuing to pursue her is the best idea for you, that's all. We both know that you have a history of becoming a bit obsessed with winning, right?" Aiden nodded, still not quite understanding where this conversation was leading. "I'm afraid you may be getting to the point where this relationship with Rose Tyler is just a matter of you winning or losing her affections. It's very unhealthy, Aiden. You don't want to slip back into bad behaviors that you have worked so hard to overcome."  
  
"That isn't at all the case," Aiden began.   
  
"If it were, don't you think you would be the very last person to see it?" Dr. Wakefield was speaking out of nothing but genuine concern, Aiden knew that. She gave him a half hearted smile and tried to lighten her tone a bit when she ended their session. "I just want you to think about it, okay? Give it some proper thought over the next couple of weeks. Maybe you will cross paths with someone else who sparks your interest, you just never know."  
  
For the first time since he'd began his visits with Dr. Claire Wakefield, Aiden left her office with a heavier weight on his chest than when he had arrived. Rose may be unavailable on a romantic level, but their friendship was stronger than ever. Besides, simply because they were not romantically involved now, didn’t mean they would never be. Things at Torchwood would have to calm down eventually, Aiden reassured himself. The way she’d kissed him made it pretty clear where she stood on the matter. The timing just wasn’t quite right, that was made perfectly clear in the way Rose had kissed him.   
  
He believed that Dr. Wakefield had his best best interest in mind, but Aiden had no intention of following through. There was no need for him to go out and try to play nice with people he didn’t know or care to know. He was perfectly content with the way things were in his life. For the first time in a long time. Dating any woman other than Rose would be pointless, his heart was set on her alone. Aiden wouldn't let himself risk a future with Rose by putting a temporary bandage over the situation now.   
  
oOo  
  
Nearly a week had passed since Aiden's therapist had rattled his nerves about his social life, or lack thereof. He had received no calls, no texts, no emails from Rose in three days and eleven hours - that's right, he was counting. When last they spoke, she had told him she would be out of the country for Torchwood and wasn't sure when she would return, but Aiden was growing more anxious with each passing hour.   
  
Doctor Wakefield had been right, of course - Rose Tyler was becoming an unhealthy obsession. Aiden tried to convince himself otherwise, but the involuntary twitch of his hand each time he thought of Rose was evidence enough. He wondered where she was, what she was doing, why she hadn't at least emailed him... and with whom she was spending all of her time.   
  
Aiden knew he  _needed_  a distraction.   
  
So, when his editor randomly mentioned this friend she thought Aiden should meet, he agreed. He made it very clear that he wasn't looking for a romantic relationship, only someone to share the occasional meal with, maybe accompany him to the theatre. According to his editor, her friend Charlotte was merely in search of the same sort of company, and plans were made for the next weekend Noah and Ruby would be with their mother.   
  
Though Aiden still wished he had spent his evening with Rose, he was surprised by how pleasant dinner had been. Charlotte was intelligent, attractive, witty, and they had no problems keeping their conversation flowing.  
  
She was also a political writer, and even disagreeing was enjoyable. The way she smiled and stated her opposing opinions with a hint of humor made Aiden grin and banter back and forth. It was a nice change of pace, exactly what he'd hoped for. In fact, it was almost too nice.  
  
Still, after they'd said their goodbyes outside the restaurant's door, Aiden pulled out his phone. Not to check on messages from the kids, but from Rose. He had spent an evening with her a few days before his dinner with Charlotte. Rose had told him she was taking another trip while they'd sipped mimosas on his back patio and watched the children. It was frustrating that she never knew how long she'd be gone.  
  
Knowing she wouldn't even hear it until she was back home, Aiden rang Rose's mobile as he drove home. Even if she wasn't ready to change the dynamic of their relationship, Aiden thought it best to continue strengthening their friendship. He found himself sending texts or leaving messages nearly every day that Rose was gone. Not in a way that made him seem needy, but just little moments to let her know he was thinking of and missing her.  
  
The sound of her voice when the call went to Rose's answer phone made Aiden's lips split into a wide grin. "Hello, Miss Tyler. I just had a lovely dinner with a friend and left the restaurant thinking of you. I hope you're making time for chips drenched in vinegar every day," he laughed into his mobile, "I'll see you when you're back in good ole London Town."  
  
  
oOo  
  
After her second failed jump, Rose was still hopeful. Finding her way back to The Doctor wouldn't be easy, she had known that from the moment his image faded before her on Bad Wolf Bay. Even after seeing a war torn Earth being burned in what appeared to be a World War III scenario, she refused to give up.   
  
Rose returned to Pete's World London to find that she had been away for three full days, when she'd only been hiding from bombs in some alternate reality for hours. Relief washed over her at the realization that the time flux could have been reversed just as it had during her first jump. She thanked the cosmos for not having been stuck in the middle of a devastating war for an extended period of time.  
  
After being examined by the Torchwood doctor, Harper, Rose showered and changed before collecting her things from the locker in her office. She sank into the chair at her desk and listened to her voicemails, three of which were from Aiden. Completely unaware of the smile that began to percolate as she listened to his voice, Rose absently fiddled with an earring as she skipped to the next voice message. Aiden had no real reason for calling, just taking time to say hello and telling her that he hoped the project was faring well.  
  
The smile on her face, slowly disappeared. Aiden didn't realize what he was actually hoping for, and she felt guilt wash over her body. A successful project would take Rose away forever, and she was certain he didn't want that. He would fight against it if he knew the truth, but some things were better left unsaid.   
  
Rose chewed her bottom lip as she put her phone away, staring at her closed office door. Thoughts of the Doctor blended with her thoughts of Aiden and she wondered if her Doctor's face now showed some of the same lines from aging. He'd always had those adorable crinkles when he smiled, but some of Aiden's fine lines were always present. She'd found herself wanting to trace them with her fingers the last time they'd been together.  
  
The more time she spent looking at Aiden, the more she saw the resemblance between the two men. At the same time, she was much more aware of their differences, of which there were many more.  
  
Rose headed home for the night. She had a few days off before her next jump and there was a play date in there as well. Slipping into bed, she pushed away thoughts of both of the men and focused on her family. She knew she was blessed to have had this bit of extra time with her mother. If that lever hadn't slipped, Rose would never have seen her again, would never have even known her brother or that he existed. It was tough to wonder what life would have been like, how she would have coped with saying goodbye the way she had.  
  
She had felt bad after calming down and allowing herself to remember those horrible moments following Pete's saving her life. "Take me back!" She'd wanted to abandon her mother so badly. Of course, it wasn't like that. She was only focused on  _not_ abandoning the Doctor. Which was almost worse, because she wasn't actually thinking about her mother in that moment at all. She'd decided long before that her home was with him, and that her mother was going to have to give her up eventually. They'd even talked about it somewhat, in the TARDIS before everything had gone pear shaped.  
  
Rose's dreams that night shifted between stark whiteness and brown eyes smiling at her, her mother holding a newly born Tony and frowning down at him.  
  
oOo  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything, because I didn't want it to come out wrong, but I'm a bit worried. Are you okay?" Aiden refilled Rose's coffee mug as he spoke.  
  
The children were watching the early morning cartoons while they sat in the kitchen. Ruby had a match later in the day so they'd had to push their play date up to breakfast. Rose stared at the dirty plates stacked next to the sink as she thought about how to answer him.  
  
"Been a rough couple nights." She smiled at him across the table and rolled her eyes. "That bad huh?"  
  
"No, not at all. Took me half-way through brekkie to figure out anything was wrong."  
  
"So, you just didn't care enough to pick up on it sooner?" She was smirking, a trait she knew she'd picked up from him.  
  
"Does that upset you? You want me to care more?" He was still being playful, but the questions struck a chord. She realized, with a shock, that she did. Knowing that Aiden would accept her into his life with open arms was a comfort she realized she was taking advantage of. He must have seen her demeanor shift, because he let his smile fall. "Want to talk about what's keeping you up?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sleeping. It's my subconscious that's wreaking havoc. Just work stuff." A half truth.  
  
He reached a hand out settling it over her's wrapped around her mug. "I can't wait for this project to done and over with. You need a break."  
  
Her heart ached at his words. She wondered how he'd react if she told him the truth. He would be upset, for sure. But what would upset him more? Her project being a way for her to leave this world forever? That she was basically leading him on? She hadn't meant for that to be the case, but it's exactly what was happening. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She wasn't supposed to have any non-familial attachments to this universe. Her friendship with Aiden was supposed to be just that, a friendship. How had it become more?  
  
Her next jump was two days later and when she found herself in a prehistoric setting with pteranodons flying overhead, she sank to the ground, bereft. This was her fault. The universes were cursing her. Meeting Aiden had been a trial and she had failed. Her love for the Doctor was strong, but not strong enough to keep her from developing feelings for another man. What was wrong with her? How had she let this happen?  
  
When the cannon finally recharged, Rose made a promise to herself before pushing the disc and finding herself back in Torchwood.  
  
oOo  
  
Aiden's second dinner with Charlotte was even better than the first. They'd laughed their way through each course, even sticking around for tea after dessert. He'd realized how cute she was, especially when she laughed at some of the ridiculously corny things he'd said for the sole purpose of making her laugh. He couldn't tell if she was laughing with him or at him, but he really didn't care. It was fun.  
  
When they parted ways and she leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek he'd smiled kindly at her before saying goodnight. Aiden may have been a bit out of practice in the realm of dating, but he wasn't completely daft. Charlotte had wanted more, a returned kiss from him, possibly a trip back to one of their respective homes, but he couldn't give her that. As much as he enjoyed their time together, his thoughts were still filled with Rose. It didn't matter that he'd not heard from her in two weeks.   
  
The next weekend was their standing date for the children to play together. He'd long accepted it as the excuse it was. Whatever she had to tell herself, it was fine. As long as he was afforded the luxury of spending time with her, touching her. Even the small touches of hands or their brief hugs of hello and goodbye felt like heaven to Aiden.   
  
Watching his date get into her cab and drive away, Aiden realized that his distraction wasn't working. This was the longest stretch of time that Rose had gone without communicating with him and he was getting antsy.  
  
Another few days passed before Aiden received a text, just a short message saying she and Tony wouldn't be making it Saturday. He frowned at the screen and wondered how she was sleeping, because he was beginning to lose sleep himself. He still rang Rose nearly every day and left messages, he hoped he was encouraging her, that she smiled when she heard his voice telling her to sleep well. He'd text her about silly situations with the kids or jokes he thought up, imagining her bright smile as she read them.  
  
When it took yet another week for her to respond, again with a short text, Aiden's patience began to wane. He missed her, their phone conversations about nothing, and the random texts while he worked. It felt as if she was avoiding him, but he couldn't fathom why she'd think it necessary. Nevertheless, something about his relationship with Rose made him feel properly sick to his stomach. Things had shifted, he didn't know what or when it had happened, but it felt terribly wrong.   
  
When Rose sent a brief email to cancel the next play date, no longer responding to his calls or texts, Aiden felt his resolve slipping.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks [moltobenebananas](http://moltobenebananas.tumblr.com)for the beta!

Aiden shifted nervously in his seat for the dozenth time in just as many minutes. Although he was very careful not to stare, he still afforded himself the occasional glance out the large window of the cafe at the Vitex building across the street. He had chosen this location specifically to meet Charlotte for coffee in an effort to keep tabs on Rose, a task he had taken to as if it were his hired profession as of late.   
  
He had spent the past week or so trying to discreetly keep an eye on Rose Tyler as she traveled to and from work, visited her mum, and frequented a pub near her flat with a couple of blokes from Torchwood. In fact, Aiden was nearly comfortable admitting he had begun to legitimately stalk her. She was in town, so he couldn't figure out why she was avoiding him.  
  
Blaming it on the incident where she'd kissed him would have made sense if she hadn't reached out to him after. But she had, and they'd spent time together since. This abrupt abandonment of their friendship was sudden, and Aiden couldn't figure out the reason behind it. He was frustrated by her seemingly erratic behavior, it was driving him mad. His work was suffering, both the column and the book. His kids noticed he was having a hard time staying focused on whatever task they were working on. He simply needed it to be resolved.  
  
Therefore, he'd devised a plan. He arranged to have coffee with Charlotte at the little cafe he'd watched Rose walk into every day for the past three days. Of course, it wouldn't do for Charlotte to actually meet Rose, being introduced to Rose Tyler, Vitex Heiress would certainly be a moment worth blabbing about. Aiden had still been able to keep his relationship with Rose relatively quiet in the world of paparazzi and journalists, he didn't want Charlotte's circle of chatty gal pals to jeopardize that. More importantly, he wouldn't want Rose to find him with another woman and get the wrong idea. So he'd scheduled their meeting earlier than Rose's daily trips to the small cafe and brought along his laptop. He'd be working when she came in. Surely when she saw him sitting there she'd have to at least say hello.   
  
Unfortunately, Charlotte was extra talkative and Aiden was getting anxious. He was biting his tongue to keep from telling her he didn't bloody care, and wasn't it about time for her to meet that source for her current story? He finished his cup and was tapping his fingers against the cool ceramic while he listened, being mindful of preventing his impatience from outwardly showing on his face.   
  
When he caught sight of a blonde head crossing the street with a small group, he glanced at his watch. She was a full quarter of an hour early! Thankfully, his checking of the time reminded Charlotte that she had an appointment with her source and Aiden nodded encouragingly.  
  
"We'll meet up again soon and you can finish telling me about that welfare scandal." He kissed her cheek and explained he was staying to work as she hurried off.  
  
He pulled out his laptop, his eyes snapping to the door when the little bell chimed. It was a blonde, but not the blonde he was waiting for. Aiden let out a sigh and set up to work.  
  
For the first time in days the words were pouring out of him. He looked up after finishing the piece for his column that had been eluding him all week to see that Rose was waiting for her order on the other side of the cafe. He hastily reached for his mug, almost knocking it to the floor, and stepped into the line. Aiden kept his eyes trained on the baristas, but was careful to position himself so that he could still see Rose in his periphery.  
  
She glanced over to where he'd been sitting and then looked around the space until she was looking right at him. He frowned at the realization that she had already seen him and wasn't planning to say anything, but his gaze remained decidedly not in her direction while he ordered his second cup. Rose's name was called just as Aiden was stepping aside to wait for his order, forcing her to walk right in front of him.  
  
"Oh, Aiden. Hi." Rose thanked the barista and turned back to him with a smile on her lips that he could easily see was forced.  
  
"Hey. Should've guessed you might come here, with it being so close to your office." He smiled back and tried to keep his disappointment from showing.   
  
Another name was called and they had to move to allow the man to get to the counter and retrieve his coffee.   
  
"So, what's brought you over to this side?" Rose tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as her eyes scanned the cafe.   
  
The curious note in her voice was fine, it was the cautious one that made Aiden mentally kick himself. And was she looking for the nearest escape route? "Oh, well I met a friend for coffee. Then I thought I'd try a change of venue to get some work done." He motioned toward the high table where his bag and laptop where. "Been blocked all week."  
  
"Did it work?" Her smile was slowly losing the tense edge and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, actually. Finished up this week's column." He scratched at the back of his head. "It's almost time for me to grab a bite, would you want to do lunch? There's this great chippy just down the street if-" He stopped himself from finishing the thought as he remembered why he even knew about the chip shop. Rose frequented it regularly, he'd taken note.   
  
She surprised him by smiling, "You know I love chips." He responded by matching her grin. "I really should take the time to grab something solid. My eating habits have been rubbish lately."  
  
Jackie had been on her case about not eating enough. Sometimes Rose went long periods without food while working, but she'd also been stuck without access to proper meals while on jumps. She was beginning to lose weight, now looking far too thin. Although Rose had been making an effort to put some distance between herself and Aiden, she did need to eat, and had honestly planned to grab some chips anyway.   
  
As they walked side by side along the pavement leading to the chip shop, Aiden casually asked Rose how long she had been back in London from her most recent trip. He was actually shocked when she answered him honestly, explaining that she had been home for nearly a fortnight but hadn't the time for a proper visit. She assured him that she had thought of him and the children often and apologized for not having rang him or even texted.   
  
Aiden felt relieved to hear Rose say she had thought about him, but it was soon squelched by the wave of guilt that consumed him. As they shared lunch together and talked about nothing in particular, he could sense that Rose was uncomfortable. None of her smiles were genuine and she seemed to be fidgeting in her seat.   
  
Aiden began to mentally kick himself for allowing his insecurities to get the best of him. He shouldn't be here, shouldn't have been following Rose for days, and certainly shouldn't make her suffer through a long lunch with him when she was so clearly feeling uneasy about the whole situation. And rightly so, he thought to himself. He had behaved like a complete git and he wasn't at all proud of himself for it.   
  
Yet, even though Rose had registered a passing thought about how it was strangely convenient for Aiden to show up at her regular coffee shop and then recommend lunch at her favorite chippy, it wasn't the cause for her odd behavior. She was far too preoccupied with how she would make excuses for why she hadn't contacted him. While Rose knew that her reasons for putting distance between Aiden and herself were valid, she also realized he could never fully understand.   
  
As they both ate chips and pointedly avoided putting voice to the thoughts flooding their respective minds, Rose and Aiden shared one common ground... they had each dreadfully missed on another.   
  
Neither of them would demand explanations about the phone calls that hadn't been made or the exact turn of events that led the two of them to this place, at this moment. Instead, both Aiden and Rose tried to ignore their swelling emotions and enjoy each other's company, both believing it could very well be their last meal together.   
  
oOo  
  
At his next appointment, Aiden owned up to his actions, telling Dr. Wakefield about his having followed Rose and their impromptu lunch. Her reaction was less dramatic than he expected, but she did tell him to think about what he was doing. Her exact words being, "This has the potential to get very ugly, Aiden. Promise me you'll give it some proper thought the next time you feel compelled to check up on Rose without her having any knowledge of it, okay?"  
  
He'd seen ugly, caused ugly, and he didn't want Rose anywhere near ugly. So he stopped.   
  
He forced himself to stay at home whenever possible, only going out to pick up the kids or grab some groceries. He had to get his head on straight. A week later, he broke down and texted her, just to say he was sorry about showing up in her territory like that. He ended his message by telling her he wanted her to ring him when things at work calmed down.  
  
Rose never called.   
  
Instead, Jackie Tyler rang him about setting up a play date for the kids since Tony missed them terribly. Aiden explained that he had a conference he'd been scheduled to attend, but Jackie assured him it was fine for him to drop Noah and Ruby off at the Tyler family home while he was busy with work. Tony would love that, she insisted, so Aiden agreed to take advantage of the free childcare for the day.   
  
When he dropped Noah and Ruby off, Tony led them away immediately after they said their goodbyes to Aiden, leaving him alone with Jackie. Rose Tyler's mother was not exactly what he'd expected. He had heard some rumors about Mrs. Pete Tyler in the past, and remembered hearing that Pete had remarried, but this was the same face Aiden had seen on the gossip mag covers for years. Yet, she didn't quite fit the mold of an obnoxiously wealthy middle aged woman who was famously known for her diva-like behavior.   
  
He noticed that she seemed to be sizing him up in the very same way he was looking her over and Aiden smiled uneasily. Jackie Tyler's expression had shifted from skeptical to amused. He didn't quite understand her reaction to him, but was fairly certain he didn't want to ask.   
  
"Well, Aiden. It was lovely to finally meet you. I've heard my children talking about you since Rose's assignment in America."  
  
"Likewise." He tried not to smile too big at hearing her say Rose had talked about him.  
  
"The kids will be alright here, just call when you're on your way so they can get out all their disappointment at leaving." She smiled brightly and he could see a touch of Rose's smile in the curve of her lips.  
  
"I will, thank you for doing this. They'd been missing Tony lately, and Rose." He thought twice about it, but added. "As have I." Causing the smile on Jackie Tyler's face to melt into a frown.   
  
Jackie just nodded and did a poor job of hiding a sad smile. As he excused himself, she shut the door behind him with a sigh. While she understood he wasn't the Doctor, a part of her wished that Aiden could be enough. That Rose could just be happy in this universe with her friends and family. Jackie knew it would never be the case. Rose could never be happy until she found the Doctor and returned to that planet hopping lifestyle, abandoning everyone else in the process.   
  
An hour or so had passed since Aiden dropped his two children off at the Tyler Mansion when Rose excitedly came through the front door, calling for Noah and Ruby. Jackie kept her thoughts to herself as she watched Rose with Ruby, making cookies in the kitchen. They were just the pre-made kind in a tube, but the two of them were still laughing and enjoying themselves. The paralyzing thought that this was as close as she'd get to seeing her daughter with her grandchildren made Jackie tear up. She turned away from the cookie bakers and excused herself to supervise the boys in the back garden.  
  
Rose was helping Ruby press the last of the cookies into a single larger one in the center of the cookie sheet. She had missed the children as much as she'd missed Aiden. Spending time with them now was a reminder of what she'd never have. The family life she had always said she never wanted; children and a husband with the mortgage and all that came with it had never sounded appealing to Rose. Maybe it was her age, maybe it was watching her mother living the domestic life and loving every moment, Rose wasn't sure the reason but there was a growing part of her that did want that life now. It was still a small enough part that she could ignore it most of the time, but not when she was spending time with Aiden's children.   
  
She had made every effort to put distance between herself and Aiden, both physically and emotionally. Her efforts to make their inevitable permanent separation less painful for the both of them had indeed backfired. Not only did she miss spending time with Aiden, but the Dimension Cannon project was still at a stand still. No matter what the Torchwood team tried, they were unable to pinpoint the correct universe.   
  
Unlike the last two times Rose had travelled between Pete's World and Home, there apparently wasn't a doorway directly between the two universes. Rose felt certain that it had something to do with the stars disappearing, but what was the connection? When she had left work to visit with her family - yes, Noah and Ruby had become family to her now, her technicians were working on some new devices they had put together from parts of alien tech in the Torchwood Archives. She was expected to return later in the evening to test out the new equipment, the notion that this would be her last afternoon spent with the Hoynes children made Rose's heart ache.   
  
oOo  
  
When Aiden retrieved his children from Jackie Tyler, he was both surprised and gutted to hear that Rose had spent several hours with them. She hadn't the time to answer a call or text, but she had hours to spend with Noah and Ruby since she knew Aiden wouldn't be there as well. His instinct was to confront her, finally ask her what in the bloody hell was going on. Why was she avoiding him? What had he done wrong?  
  
Afraid of what he might say out of anger, Aiden swallowed his pride and decided to call Charlotte instead. They made plans for dinner and he let himself enjoy the time. Charlotte truly was a remarkable woman and they got on unbelievably well. Aiden wished they had met before he spent those weeks in America, before Rose Tyler popped into his life and tied a leash around his heart. His life would be much simpler if he wasn't completely arse over elbow for Rose... but he was.   
  
It became painfully obvious when Charlotte invited him up to her flat for drinks after dinner, that Aiden would have to be frank about the nature of their relationship.   
  
"Really, Charlotte, you're lovely," he had said, "I'm just not emotionally available. I do wish that I were."  
  
Charlotte had seemed confused before starting, "But you said that your marriage ended long before-"  
  
"No, blimey, not Freya," he'd quickly interrupted. "Absolutely not Freya. I have a friend... her name is Rose."  
  
Charlotte's response was supportive and understanding, further proof of what an incredible woman she was. After Aiden had freely shared with her how he had met Rose just over a year ago in America and had been undeniably smitten from the beginning, Charlotte had smiled sweetly and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before telling him that his Rose must be a very special woman to make him behave like a lovestruck teenager. They had parted ways with a hug and the promise to keep in touch, and Aiden felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.   
  
Days later, he still couldn't keep thoughts of Rose and how she had been acting so strangely toward him lately out of his mind. So when Aiden received a text from Jackie Tyler saying that something had happened and she thought Rose could use a friend from outside of work, he was there.   
  
He thought about Jackie's words as he followed the mother's directions through the office complex at Torchwood, looking for Rose's office.   
  
"I'll let her explain, but there was a problem and her entire project failed. I thought of you first, because she always seems so happy when she talks about you."  
  
Aiden smiled a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Her mother's words were kind, and in different circumstances he'd be over the moon about them, but with Rose evidently upset, he was focused on finding her.   
  
Reaching the correct door in a plain hallway, he rolled his shoulders and readied himself to be the shoulder she could cry on. He knocked on the door and her voice boomed through the closed barrier.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
He frowned, reminding himself that she couldn't see him. Rose just thought she wanted to be alone. If she knew it were him though, that would be different. Right? He cleared his throat.  
  
"Rose?"  
  
He heard a crash and then footsteps approaching the other side of the door. It swung open violently and the rage on Rose's face gave him pause. Whatever had happened was apparently very serious.   
  
"What are  _you_  doing here?" she spat.  
  
He stood stunned for just a second before he took a step forward, showing she couldn't intimidate him. "I came as a friend to check in. It's been awhile since I've heard from you and I thought I should see if you were still living."  
  
As he towered over her, Rose stepped back into the room and Aiden pressed forward until he could close the door behind him.  
  
"What's happened? You're obviously upset about something." Aiden had a feeling letting Rose know that her mother had sent him was not the right approach.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all! Not a bloody thing has happened! I spent so much time and energy and hope and  _nothing_. That's what I get in return! NOTHING!" She was seething and directing her words at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rose."   
  
"Good! You should be you git, it's all your fault! Tempting me and making me care for you so that I could fail the universe's test! I knew you were bad news the moment I first laid eyes on you! But I let you get to me. I cared for you! And what do I get? Nothing!"  
  
At this point Aiden was beyond confused. She was the one who'd pulled away from him. He'd been willing to move things along for months. So he told her as much.  
  
"You don't understand. It's not even about you! I'm never gonna see him again. And there you stand with your freckles and your crooked nose, and those damned eyes!"   
  
"Who are you talking about? Is that what you're upset about? Some other man? I thought it was a work issue, but it's relationship problems with some other wanker?! I'm glad I didn't bloody wait for you!"  
  
At his last declaration she froze, eyes unblinking, her breath stuck in her chest. "Wait for me?"  
  
Rose didn't know how to respond to that. On the one hand, Aiden had thought that there was reason to wait for her. On the other, he just admitted that he hadn't. So what now? "You've found someone new?" It was as much a statement as it was a question as Rose's enraged tone turned to one of desperation. She suddenly felt small and helpless.   
  
"Well apparently I'm not the only one!"  
  
"The Doctor wasn't new! He was everything, my driving force." She knew that Aiden couldn't understand, but that didn't keep her from letting the words pour out. "And now he's gone, and there's no getting back to him. I've screwed it all up... all because of you."  
  
He could see the lost look in her eyes as she continued, "And then you've started seeing someone else now, which is just brilliant really." Rose wanted to sink into the chair she had slammed into the wall when she stood to answer the door. She held her ground though, refusing to show her weakening state.  
  
"Well after you fucking abandoned me, what was I supposed to do? Wait forever?"  
  
"So that's it then? You've moved on?" Her emotions had completely shifted gears. Exhaustion was creeping up on her and with it, a deep sadness.  
  
"It seems there was never anything for me to move on from." Aiden's eyes were dark and she could tell there was more to it, something he wasn't saying. She was sick with things left unsaid.  
  
Rose's fury rose up once again, she could feel the fire in her face, the flames coursing through her veins. How was it that this man could get so deeply under her skin? She hated it. It was the worst form of torture. She didn’t want to react, didn’t want to be affected. And yet, there was nothing she could do to prevent it.  
  
“Why can’t you just tell me what it is you’re actually thinking?” Her hands were in tight fists at her sides as she spoke. Part of her was proud that her voice had come out as strong and unwavering as it had.  
  
Aiden simply stood there, staring back at her. But before she could form any more words, or make the decision to walk away, he spoke.  
  
“I want to press you up against that wall, crash my lips to yours, taste your coffee on my tongue. I want to wrap my hands around your waist, my fingers pressing into your flesh as I grind against you. I can’t stop thinking about pulling that hair tie out and watching your soft curls fall around your face and shoulders. I need to feel your skin against mine as I lift you and hike your skirt up your thighs.”  
  
Rose knew her mouth was hanging open. He paused and she just stared dumbly at him.  
  
“Is that what you want to hear? Because that’s the truth. I ache for you, Rose. I don't bloody want to, but I do.” Aiden fought against the tears he could feel forming in his eyes. He was broken, finally defeated. He couldn't play games anymore, pretending he had moved on when he clearly hadn't. "I'd like to be sorry things didn't work out for you and your doctor bloke, but I'm selfish. I love you, Rose Tyler, and I want you for myself."  
  
Aiden watched in horror as she stared blankly at him. He knew he shouldn’t be saying these things. He knew without a doubt he had just ruined any chances of a continued friendship with her for sure. But there was no taking it back, and it  _was_  the truth. Moving his eyes to the wall behind her, he reached a hand back toward the door behind him. One of them had to leave, and it was her office.  
  
Before he could find the doorknob, he was being pushed against the door. Lips attached to his, pulling his bottom one between teeth. He heard a low growl and realized it must have come from him. His hands immediately moved into her hair, and as he had threatened, removed the tie. Her hands were fisted in his shirt and he knew it would leave wrinkles. As she released his mouth, he chased after hers, not ready to stop this. But she turned her head, and he pressed a kiss to the apple of her cheek as she nipped at his jaw.  
  
Even as his hands slid down her sides, gripping her hips, he knew this had to stop. They obviously cared for each other, but every time something physical had happened between them it had been born of heightened emotions. Anyone could tell you that was no way to build a healthy relationship.  
  
He felt the tie around his neck loosen and squeezed his eyes shut before lifting his hands up to cover hers, stopping them. He wanted Rose Tyler with every cell of his body, but not like this.   
  
Aiden needed her to want him, not feel pity for him. He gently lowered their hands, opening his eyes and finding hers full of questions and emotions he couldn’t quite place. Their breaths began to slow and she took a small step back. He was still holding her hands, and he raised them to his lips pressing a light kiss to her knuckles.  
  
“I’m sorry-” Aiden began as Rose's eyes took on a new emotion, and this one he could name. Humiliation.  
  
She pulled her hands away and hastily wiped the tears beginning to stream down her face. "Don't be. I don't blame you for not waiting."   
  
"No, Rose, that's not..."  
  
But his words were in vain. They fell on deaf ears as Rose pushed past him and began sprinting down the corridor. Her emotions were raw and she felt humiliated so she did what she had been conditioned to do.   
  
She ran.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [moltobenebananas](http://moltobenebananas.tumblr.com) for her beta services :-)

Aiden bent forward and placed his hands on his knees to stable himself as he tried to calm his gasping breaths. Deadlines and research for his most recent article had taken precedence over his morning runs for the past few weeks and as he watched Rose Tyler's car pull out of the Torchwood car park while he struggled for air, he made a mental note to resume his daily exercise regimen. Nearing his mid forties, he wasn't as young and spry as he once was - and certainly not capable of keeping pace with Rose.   
  
As soon as she had shot out of her office like a bullet from a gun, it had taken a few beats for Aiden to realize that Rose had misunderstood his apology. He had reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers, put a few extra inches of space between them, and began to say he was sorry. He was sorry for unloading his frustrations about their strange relationship on her when she was already so emotionally fragile. Aiden felt as though he had manipulated her into kissing him - completely without intention - and was washed with guilt. Even if by accident, manipulation was a game that Aiden Hoynes consciously avoided these days. Especially if it was a matter involving Rose Tyler.   
  
Aiden had gone after her, running down the opposite end of the corridor from which he had arrived. They had both always known that Rose could outrun him, even though she never once made a show of it, and he was already short of breath when he reached the lift just in time for the door to close in his face. Upon realizing it was an employee lift, requiring the scan of a proper identification card in order to be of any use to him, he felt a moment of panic.   
  
After he had reasoned that it would be ridiculous to run all the way to the opposite end of the building to use the public lifts and decided to take the stairs a full eight floors down, Aiden stepped into the car park to see Rose's car pulling out onto the street. His face twisted in frustration and disappointment and his emotions manifested into a sound that began as a guttural growl and ended in a full out scream to the heavens.   
  
Steadying his breaths and fighting back tears of anger, Aiden began slowly walking to his own car. Should he follow her?  _No_ , he thought it best for them both to calm down a bit as he fastened his safety belt and turned the ignition key. Rose was upset and confused, he was tired and frustrated... Aiden texted her instead.   
  
 _Well obviously only one of us is still diligently jogging every morning... Call me, Rose. Please stop running. xx_  
  
oOo  
  
Later that evening when Aiden's phone buzzed he was only a bit surprised to see it was Rose. She apologized, telling him she had calmed down and wondering if they could meet up, in public? Of course, he agreed and half an hour later was thanking the babysitter for coming on such short notice as he stepped out the door he'd opened for the woman.  
  
The pub at the address she had given him was small and discreet and he smiled. Once inside the door he looked around the darkened space until he saw a hand up and waving. Rose was toward the back in a corner looking lovely as always. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her makeup simple, and her top was just a solid gray chambray. He slid into the booth across from her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey." He smiled at her and hoped it came across warm and encouraging.  
  
"I'm really sorry about earlier." She looked sorry, and a bit timid. "I shouldn't have kissed you and-"  
  
"I know," Aiden interrupted, reaching out to place his hand over the one of hers that was sitting on the table between them. "You shouldn't have ran off when I was still in the middle of an apology, that's terribly rude," he smiled jokingly. "I was only saying I was sorry for making this all about my frustrations when you've clearly had an emotional day. I wasn't trying to guilt you into kissing me or having the same feelings for me that I have for you. If you want to talk, I'll still listen. You can vent about what happened, and I'll just be here holding your hand. But don't say you're sorry for kissing me unless you truly regret it. "   
  
"I don't, Aiden." Rose squeezed Aiden's fingers that were wrapped firmly around her hand and wiped away tears with the fingers of her free hand.   
  
"Good." Aiden smiled and raised her hand to his lips. He placed a lingering kiss and sighed, breathing her in. "Tell me what happened, love."  
  
"My project, the one I've been working so hard on, it just completely fell through. I can't really tell you much about it, to be honest. Proper clearance and all that rubbish... but it was a very important project and it left me gutted."  
  
"What do you do at Torchwood?" Aiden knew some of what the company's responsibilities were, but not all. And he'd been curious since meeting her what Rose's role was.  
  
"We're a security firm, but my team was working on a special project that I'm not at liberty to discuss." Her eyes dropped to where his hand was still covering hers. There was obviously something she wasn’t telling him.  
  
“I never understood how you could operate outside the government, but still take the lead anytime you choose.”  
  
“It’s not really like that.” But it was, he’d seen it happen time and again since Freya took office. Even she didn’t fully understand Torchwood.  
  
Aiden eyed her for a moment, she was nervous under his gaze. Rose obviously wasn’t going to explain it to him, and he hated seeing her this way, so he let it go.   
  
“I’m not gonna press, but I want you to know I’m here when or if you decide you want to talk about what happened with your project.”   
  
She nodded but didn’t speak. As a waitress walked by, Aiden stopped her to order himself a pint and raised a playful eyebrow when Rose ordered whiskey. He then decided to change the subject, telling her about the kids and Ruby scoring during her last match. Rose's face brightened up at the mention of his children and it made Aiden love her even more.   
  
“I told the babysitter I wouldn’t be out too late.” He didn’t want to leave and the sudden terror that flashed in Rose’s eyes worried him, but after they'd had their drinks, he noticed it was getting late. “If we’re going to stay out much longer I should give her a call.”  
  
Rose relaxed and nodded, so Aiden called to check in and let the sitter know he was going to be late after all. He promised to double her wage for the extra hours, which seemed to be an agreeable arrangement and he rang off.  
  
“I’m sorry, it’s just- I don’t feel like being alone,” Rose almost whispered the admission and Aiden wished they were both on the same side of the table so he could wrap her up in his arms.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. You wanna get out of here? Maybe take a walk?” He tried a small smile and waited until she smiled back nodding her agreement.  
  
Rose gazed up at the star filled night sky as they stepped out of the pub. Apparently, her wonderful Doctor had fixed whatever issue had caused the disappearing stars, which in turn closed the gap between worlds again. She had wondered if he even realized there was a fracture in the walls of the universe. Had he known they could have found each other again? With a deep cleansing breath of cool London air, she pushed away those questions she'd never know the answer to.  
  
Rose and Aiden walked side-by-side through the park down the street from the pub. He was still going on about mundane things, just filling the silence for her benefit. Another hour or so passed and Aiden knew he needed to get home, but Rose wasn’t showing any signs of a desire to leave his side.  
  
“I’ve got a bottle of Châteauneuf-du-Pape back at my place. Been waiting to share it."  
  
Rose stopped walking and looked up at the starry sky once more. Her eyes seemed to mist over and Aiden swallowed at the first hint of a lump forming in his throat.   
  
"No. Not tonight," she whispered. "You get home to your family. I'll call you later."  
  
"Let me call you a cab then." He guided them toward the street.  
  
"That's okay. My place is just around the corner." She pointed north west.  
  
"Then I'll walk you." He offered his arm and she smiled before taking it. He'd thought a lot about what she'd said back in her office. It was rather clear to him now that she'd had someone else in her life until recently. That explained much of her behavior. She was attracted to him, but still felt like she was being unfaithful to this other person.  
  
His initial response was jealousy, but he tamped that down. Everyone had a past, even Rose. He had paid enough visits to Dr. Claire Wakefield to know what she would advise. She would likely tell Aiden he should find a way to let Rose know that her past didn't matter to him. That if she wanted to talk about it, he would listen, but if not, he'd let her leave the past where it belonged. That wouldn't be easy for him to do, but he would. For Rose.   
  
He also knew tonight wasn't the time to broach the subject. Whatever had happened at work was still a fresh wound; he'd let her recover. His mind conjured up images of kissing her goodnight, but he knew he couldn't act on them. Someday, hopefully soon, he'd be able to kiss Rose Tyler as often as he pleased.  
  
oOo  
  
Time passed by and Rose kept waiting for the day Aiden would ask again about what had happened, but the inquiry never seemed to come. She thought about offering the story, but really wasn't sure what exactly she would tell him. Lying wasn't an option. Yet, Aiden wasn't the type to just accept the whole truth of her coming from another universe and traveling with an alien that she'd fallen in love with. Not having the conversation at all would be best. But what if it all came out later? Would he resent the fact that he looked so similar to her lost love and she had kept such major revelations from him?  
  
These were questions that Rose held onto, if for no other reason than they gave her an excuse to keep things platonic between them. Aiden wasn’t making it easy. He was absolute perfection. Always available to listen or distract her, never demanding of her time or attention. They both had busy lives and careers to keep up. He had the children, and Rose had her heartache.  
  
She couldn’t deny that she had feelings for Aiden, or that being around him always made her feel so much better. She knew in a dark corner of her mind, that she’d tried hard to ignore, her feelings had been in the making before the cannon’s failure. Before the stars came back and the walls sealed back up, she had fallen in love with Aiden.   
  
Rose had thanked whatever deity might actually exist out there that she hadn’t been on a jump when that had happened. To have been separated from her family and the Doctor and lost to some unknown world all alone would have been the end for her. She’d have completely lost it.  
  
Instead, she’d been standing outside the room with the cannon and heard a loud pop. Her whole team had come running and stopped dead as they took in the view. Everything they’d work so hard for was charred and smoking. The cannon had just exploded without reason. Well, there was a reason and one of the head scientists had tried to explain it but his rambling had only made Rose furious with despair. She’d stormed out and hid herself in her office, not opening the door to anyone or answering any calls.  
  
And then Aiden had appeared. And unlike the rest, he pushed his way in because he knew she needed him. She repaid him by yelling and throwing a tantrum, but he responded as best as could be expected and tensions high made way to bruised lips. She touched her lips remembering that night. It kept happening that way. She and Aiden had tried for nearly two years now to keep things between them just this side of flirty, but as soon as emotions starting running hot they were all over each other. The hungry kisses and the burning touches couldn't be ignored, they  _needed_  each other.   
  
Rose leaned back in her desk chair and rubbed at her temple. She realized that she was now officially going to live the rest of her life here in Pete's World. She also knew beyond a doubt that the Doctor would want her to continue to live her life to the fullest. As much as she wanted to deny it, a relationship and falling in love again were part of that. At least for her. She was much more independent these days, but she still craved the closeness and bond that came with a romantic relationship. There was no denying that there was only one person she’d want to have that relationship with.  
  
It was the dynamics that were throwing her off. Even several months since the walls were sealed, she was still biting her lip and trying to make excuses. Part of her hoped that Aiden would tire of waiting and just fade away from her life. Each passing day proved there was no chance of that.  
  
Her phone buzzed and she glanced down to see Aiden had messaged her. Opening the message she didn’t fight back the smile that consumed her face. He’d sent her a moving image of a cat being ridiculous. It was the randomness that she loved so much. That he would just text her out of the blue for no reason, just because he hoped it would make her smile. She shook her head, and replied with a smiley face sticking it’s tongue out.   
  
They had plans for dinner at his place that evening, with the kids, and he verified that they were still on. She assured him she’d be there on time, with a dessert.  
  
Aiden smiled at her reply, having to keep himself from telling her that she would be the best dessert. She was still keeping her distance and he was holding tight to his resolve not to push. Everyday that passed, his grip slipped just the tiniest bit. He hoped that she would come around before he completely lost it. He’d worked hard to be the man she deserved in her life and the man he deserved to be. A slip like that would set him back too far to even warrant pondering over.  
  
Aiden had to pick up the kids in half an hour and then the three of them were planning to prepare dinner together. They looked forward to visits from Rose as much or more than he did these days. Noah loved her extensive catalogue of random knowledge, and Ruby looked up to her like a big sister. Somehow, Rose always managed to keep conversations going with them both and still found moments to smile at him. He loved sitting back and just watching. His children deserved someone like Rose in their lives, more so than he could ever deserve someone like her. He’d made too many mistakes, too many wrong turns, but he was holding out hope that she would see past that.  
  
Later that evening when he and Ruby were staring through the little oven window watching for the cheese on their casserole to bubble, the doorbell rang out. Noah was already in the front hall before Aiden could get past Ruby, and had opened the door for their guest. Aiden came around the corner to see Rose walking through the open door, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Her soft green blouse flowed around her, but still managed to define her waist. Her jeans hugged her hips while hiding the toned legs he knew were underneath. He snapped his eyes back up when he realized what he was doing.  
  
Rose was talking to Noah and appeared unaware of Aiden’s ogling. He thanked his lucky stars. When he cleared his throat the two of them turned to look at him and he smiled what he hoped was a welcoming smile at Rose. Her responding smile lightened his heart. Noah led her into the kitchen, pulling out her chair and all. Aiden hoped Rose didn't think he'd had anything to do with that. Noah had been watching some older movies and loved all the chivalry. She seemed delighted though, so Aiden pushed the worry away.  
  
"Smells delicious." Rose lifted her chin in a vain attempt to see the source.  
  
"Ruby did almost all the work." He smiled approvingly at his daughter and saw her light up with pride before she turned back to watching her creation.  
  
Noah seated himself beside Rose and Aiden went to help Ruby remove their dinner when she whooped excitedly that it was finally done. Carrying it to the table, he set it down before taking the last seat across from Rose.  
  
After dinner they played a few hands of cards before Ruby announced she was tired and going to bed. Aiden told her he'd be up in a bit to tuck her in. While the three left started another hand, the home phone rang and Noah went to answer it. He came back to the table carrying the receiver.  
  
"It's Jack and he says they're going to the midnight showing of the new Star Wars film. Can I go?"  
  
Aiden frowned looking at the time. "Can I speak to one of his parents, please?" Noah handed him the phone.  
  
After discussing it, the two fathers decided the easiest thing would be for Noah to sleep at Jack's house since it would be so late once the film ended. Rose shuffled the cards while Aiden went to help Noah pack an overnight bag and tuck Ruby in.   
  
She thought she should have just excused herself, gone home. But going home just wasn't appealing. Rose still wasn't fond of alone time, and after dinner with Aiden's family, she didn't want to confront the contrast of her empty apartment.  
  
By the time Aiden and Noah reappeared there was a knock at the door and Aiden saw him off. He came back to the kitchen table and Rose could see that he'd forgotten for a moment she was still there.  
  
"Would you like to move to the couch? It's more comfortable. I still have that wine." He smiled and walked around to pull out the bottle to show it to her. It was a bad idea, but she still felt herself nod in agreement.  
  
"You go get settled and I'll bring you a glass."  
  
Rose sat against one arm of the couch, angling her body toward Aiden when he joined her. He left plenty of space between them, but was still close enough to reach out to. She sipped the wine letting the liquid coat her tongue and slide down her throat.  
  
"I'm a bit surprised that Noah is willing to stay overnight with his friend." She wasn't sure what to talk about, but the silence was getting to her.  
  
"We've known them for a long time. It's really the only friend I'd be comfortable with his staying overnight at." Silence settled between them again.  
  
Aiden was tapping a finger against his glass in what seemed like a nervous gesture. Finally he spoke again saying, "I've been debating over saying anything or not. I'm not really sure what the best option is, but I think maybe you should know."  
  
He paused and Rose stilled herself for some news that would possibly hurt or upset her. "Whatever happened with your project, whatever happened in your past, none of that matters to me. What does matter is that you are here, with me. That I get to see you, spend time with you, enjoy your company."  
  
"I want you to know, I'll never ask after, never pry into, your past. That's yours to keep. Of course, if you ever felt a desire to share, I'd listen. But that's your decision."  
  
His words, spoken with so much sincerity that she couldn’t help but believe them, brought tears to her eyes. For a moment she thought about just opening up and letting it all out, telling him everything from “Run!” to the canon imploding. But she didn’t. She just sat down her glass and scooted over closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder and letting her tears fall silently.  
  
She mourned the loss of her precious Doctor and at the same time accepted Aiden’s affection for what it truly was. He too sat aside his glass and wrapped his arms around her, holding and consoling her without comment. They sat like that for a long time, and Rose’s eyes started to get heavy. Aiden must have noticed because he gently leaned them over stretching out on the couch still holding her as he curled up to her back.  
  
Content and feeling sleep consume her in a way it hadn’t since white walls and levers, Rose snuggled in and drifted off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda jumped the gun on posting this chapter, because I was excited and feel bad you've had some long waits... so it's unbeta'd. But I still want to thank [moltobenebananas](http://moltobenebananas.tumblr.com) for being the amazing beta and support she is!

Rose was warm, cocooned in a pair of long arms and a blanket. She smiled, her eyes remaining closed. The body at her back was still and she didn’t want to wake him. Her mind slowly filled in the gaps, reminding her of the previous evening’s dinner and curling up on the sofa with Aiden afterward. His words echoed in her head and she tightened her arms over his. He responded by snuggling up against her, tightening his own arms around her as his warm lips pressed against the spot behind her ear and Rose stopped breathing.  
  
Was he awake? Was he aware of what he was doing, and to whom he was doing it to? When his lips moved lower to her neck and then her shoulder she got the answer to the first question, at least. Aiden's kisses moved back up until his breath brushed over her ear as he breathed out her name answering the other one, sprouting a whole new tree of questions mostly in the realm of whether she wanted to let this continue.  
  
His arms released her, but his fingers never left her body, trailing along her skin wherever it was exposed. Rose shivered, feeling her skin prickle delightfully. The smile she felt against her shoulder brought a matching one to her own lips.  
  
“Good morning,” he whispered before his lips brushed her cheek with a soft kiss.   
  
Rose wanted to blame it on her judgement being clouded with sleepiness, but she knew exactly what she was doing when she pressed her body back against his and heard his sharp intake of air, encouraging her to continue. She turned her head and met Aiden's lips with her own.  
  
Aiden ventured a hand lower down Rose's stomach, until the tips of his fingers dipped just under the waist of her denims.  
  
“Is this okay?” His question was uttered against her mouth as she chased after him when he tried to pull away.   
  
Her “mhm” was all the encouragement he needed to unfasten the button and slide down the zipper to fit his hand further down into her White cotton knickers. Rose's breath stuttered and a little whimper escaped her throat, causing Aiden to grin into their kiss.  
  
Rose reached an arm back, threading her fingers into his hair and pulling Aiden's mouth against hers harder when his fingers brushed over her clit. He experimented with pressure and movements until she was pressing herself back against him in earnest. Aiden stretched his neck to get a view of the clock on the side table and relaxed when he saw it was still well before dawn. Ruby wouldn’t be up for a few more hours, along with the sun.  
  
They worked together to get the bottom half of their clothing off without disrupting their positions. Settling back together, Aiden made sure the blanket was secure over them and didn’t hesitate to replace his hand between Rose's legs. It took a lot to keep from pressing himself into the round cheeks of her arse, but he tried to just stay focused on her needs.  
  
Kissing along the back and side of her neck and her shoulder, he worked her with his fingers. Sweeping motions that ended with pinpoint pressure at her peak had Rose panting for air. Aiden ran his hand along her thigh, encouraging her to lift it up and over his. She hooked her foot around his shin and he slid one, then two, fingers through her folds, sighing at the silken heat that surrounded his touch.  
  
Rose was in a fog of affection. The feelings that had been building since America were finally undeniable. There was nothing to hold her back any longer from giving this, giving them, a chance to be happy together. She knew they still had some talking to do, but Rose felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest, allowing her to breathe freely and fully focus on the pleasure with which Aiden was flooding her senses.   
  
His lips were back by her ear, his uneven breaths stuttering across the shell. Rose bit her lip to hold back a moan and dug her teeth in harder as his hand focussed on the height of her pleasure.  
  
"Rose," he growled, "is it okay if I fuck you now?" Aiden's blunt words sent a thrill through Rose and she let out a soft cry, nodding her consent.  
  
"Please."  
  
He barely heard her answer, but he'd seen the movement of her head. Without wasting another moment, he shifted his hips and guided himself into her with the hand already between her legs. Neither of them were breathing as he slid deeper. Once he was in as far as he could reach, Rose pushed her hips back forcing him just a bit further.  
  
Rose reached back, laying her hand across his hip. Aiden set a steady pace, rocking in and out of her. When she turned her head he claimed her lips in a kiss that he hoped told her just how much he cared for her, how much this really meant to him. It wasn't just a shag.  
  
She returned his kiss in earnest, and when he felt the moisture from a tear on his cheek he knew she understood. He hoped he was right to believe it was the same for her. He pressed into her with a sudden need to be closer, to be one. The hand on his hip gripped him, her fingers digging in as she pulled at him, needed him closer, deeper.  
  
Aiden hooked Rose's leg over his arm and laid open mouth kisses against her shoulder as he moved with more purpose. He let his teeth graze her skin and she held back a groan of pleasure. He sank his teeth a bit further and she mewled, her inner walls clenching around him. Her hand was still gripping his hip, her nails now biting at the flesh and he let out a soft grunt from the force of each thrust.  
  
Rose couldn't believe how good the small bit of pain from his bite felt. She was flying high and he was guiding her higher. The possibility, the inevitability of the fall excited her beyond compare. She waited, wanting the thrill of the drop. She stretched her neck out and he moved his mouth along the skin nipping, biting, and sucking. Rose's breath came harder as they flew higher, less oxygen in the atmosphere meant shallow breaths.  
  
Aiden's breath against her ear warmed her to the core. His words urged her, "Come for me, Rose."  
  
And she did, her whole body shaking with the release as she fell, the wind rushing past her, her breath stolen from the free fall. His arms wrapped around her and she sighed.  
  
They'd been lying together, just enjoying the feel of skin on skin, learning the sounds of each other's breaths as they recovered. Rose suddenly paled, her heart leaping into her throat. She choked as she tried to speak, the words lodging in her throat.  
  
Aiden felt her tense, heard her attempt to speak. He kissed her jaw and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"We, we didn't think. We didn't use any protection." Her voice was steady, but low.  
  
"No real need. I mean, I'm clean, but I've also had a vasectomy." He rested his forehead against her hair and relaxed that she wasn't regretting this, at least not yet.  
  
The tension left her body and her breaths evened out until he was ninety percent sure she'd drifted off. Even knowing there'd be a mess to clean up later, he too let the exhaustion overtake him and sleep consumed him once again.  
  
oOo  
  
When Aiden woke next, he could just barely see a hint of light through the sheer curtains. Ruby would wake soon, and he didn't want her to find them half naked on the sofa in the family room when she came in to watch telly. He wrapped the blanket around Rose, gathering her gently into his lap before standing up.  
  
She stirred and groaned, but remained unconscious as he moved her to his bed, laying her down gingerly. He stopped to appreciate the picture of her, dark blonde hair fanned out, on his bed. Then Aiden crept back out to retrieve their discarded clothing.  
  
As he shut his door and sat down their things he heard Ruby's tiny footsteps in the hall and let out a sigh. That was too close. He locked his door, just in case, and joined Rose on the bed.  
  
oOo  
  
The fog of sleep slowly lifted and Rise opened her eyes. She was immediately at a loss for her location. The walls were a soft green, and the furniture was a warm wood. It was a nice room.  
  
Then she registered the breathing that wasn't her own, and the heat of another body next to her. She moved her legs and panicked at their lack of clothing. No knickers.  
  
Turning her head, she let out a whoosh of breath as she took in the mussed blonde waves streaked with grey. Aiden. They'd fallen asleep on the sofa, and then- things. He must have woken up at some point and moved their party of two to his bedroom.  
  
She relaxed and let herself just be in the moment, her thoughts drifting back to their shag on the couch. But that wasn't really the right word. It was more sensual than that. Closer to what Rose imagined lovemaking to be.  
  
That thought shocked Rose into sitting up. She looked back to see Aiden still sleeping, and slid off of the bed, careful not to wake him. She slipped on her jeans and tucked her still damp knickers into her pocket. Her eyes scanned the parts of the room she hadn't already seen.  
  
On a bookshelf, sat an old Transformers toy. She smiled at it, wondering about the story behind it. There were a few framed photos of the kids and one of Aiden with a man who could only have been his father.  
  
She was slipping out the door when he rolled over. Rose froze while she waited to see if he was waking up fully, but a moment passed and he continued to snore softly. She exited the room and shut the door behind her.   
  
In the kitchen she prepared tea, stepping into the family room while she waited on the kettle to say good morning to Ruby, and filled a tray to take back to Aiden. Ruby didn’t seemed phased by her presence and that fact allowed Rose to breathe a bit easier.  
  
Rose backed into the room and shut the door with her shoulder as gently as she could. The tray fit nicely on the bedside table and she sat on the edge of the bed. Aiden had rolled over into the spot she had vacated. There were deep lines on his forehead and Rose reached a hand out to smooth them. He sighed, turning his face to press his lips to her palm.  
  
“Good morning, sleepy. I brought you tea.” She leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
  
Aiden opened his eyes, a bright smile lighting up his face as he looked up at her. Rose knew that any residual doubts were crushed right then and there. She suddenly found herself under him, his smile lascivious, the throw blanket trapped between them. Rose was waiting for him to kiss her, or anything really, but Aiden just kept staring at her, smiling. The small smile slowly transformed into one of pure joy.  
  
“Thank you," he grinned.   
  
“It’s only tea, and I didn’t even prepare it because I don’t know how to take yours.”  
  
He smirked and rolled his eyes. “Thank you for the tea, but I wasn’t talking about tea.”  
  
Rose smiled up at him, still a bit unsure of what he was talking about.   
  
“Thank you for bringing excitement back into my life. Not just excitement, but a sense of appreciation. I’ve been trying so hard to change, to be a better person, and I’ve made progress. But after meeting you, I was inspired to be better, to work harder. So, thank you, Rose.”  
  
Rose could feel the heat in her cheeks at his words. She felt like she’d been down right awful toward him, definitely not worthy of this praise. As she opened her mouth to voice that thought his lips stopped her.  
  
It wasn’t a hungry kiss full of fire or passion, it was a simple press of lips. An unspoken promise.  
  
As he pulled away, Rose chased after him, reaching up to cup his cheek as she brought their mouths back together. She wrapped her lips around his pouty lower one, not wanting to let him go just yet. Aiden seemed rather pleased with the idea and lowered his body over hers, but still letting Rose control their kiss.  
  
It was a slow exploration of lips and tongues and teeth. Rose could feel the desire building, even as she fought to keep it down. Aiden pulled back, just enough that their lips were barely brushing, and slid the tip of tongue along hers. She met him there, the softest, almost timid touches until they couldn’t take it any longer. He deepened the kiss and Rose wanted so much more, but she remembered where they were, and that Ruby was just down the hall watching her cartoons.  
  
She pushed at Aiden’s chest and after a moment he moved away, his mouth open, lips swollen, hair a mess. Rose bit her lip staring at the sight of him and wished they didn’t have to stop. But they did. And there were things they needed to discuss. Conversations needed to happen before they could fall back into bed together. Or well, for the first time in the bed. She chuckled at the thought and Aiden raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
She simply smiled a bright tongue touched grin that had him forgetting all about it. Aiden sat up, pulling her with him and they prepared their now cooling tea.  
  
“We should do dinner more often,” she said mischievously, causing Aiden to make a choking noise.  
  
“You know, I didn’t plan that.” The seriousness of his tone only encouraged Rose.  
  
“I know.” She chewed on her lip in thought.   
  
“I’d been imagining it for a long time. Dreaming about it since we first met.” He smiled as it was Rose’s turn to choke on her tea. “I did, you know? Dream about you... it was incredibly erotic. But nothing near as exciting as the real thing.”  
  
Rose wanted to die. She was not accustomed to this vein of conversation. It had been years since she’d been in a relationship, even longer since she’d been in a physical one. She didn’t quite know how to respond. Thankfully, Aiden left it at that.  
  
They finished their tea and ventured out of his room. Ruby had gotten herself ready for the day, but her hair still needed fixing. She sat in one of the kitchen chairs waiting. Rose took their tray to the sink, cleaning up. When she turned around, drying her hands, her heart stopped at the sight of Aiden’s long fingers expertly braiding his daughter’s hair.  
  
The whole scene was incredibly domestic and she smiled. Then, as if a flip was switched at the mere thought of  _domestic_ , Rose's stomach jumped into her throat.   
  
Suddenly, it was all too real and too much. Rose wasn't just becoming Aiden's girlfriend, she was also changing her relationship with his children. She loved Noah and Ruby as if they were her own flesh and blood, but would their dynamic have to change? Was Rose ready for an instant family? While she fancied herself a rather brilliant big sister, the idea of becoming a stepmum made it difficult to breathe.   
  
Rose dropped the tea towel and grabbed her purse without looking back at Aiden and Ruby. She suddenly felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room for the three of them and she was suffocating.   
  
“I just remembered I’m supposed to pick Tony up this morning.” It was a lame attempt, a terrible lie. Rose was sure that Aiden saw through her excuse as she headed for the door.   
  
"Rose, wait!"   
  
She heard Aiden's plea and Ruby's sweet voice saying goodbye, but Rose didn’t stop - couldn't stop. When would she ever just stop running?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more after this. Feeling a bit sad about that. This story has been a huge part of our lives for a long time now. And our next projects are solo ones. (Though I'm sure there will be the occasional help.) But I'm sure we'll be working together again soon on another exciting project!
> 
> **Thank you** forever and always to the best beta around, [](http://moltobenebananas.tumblr.com>%20moltobenebananas</a>!)

As the door shut with more force than needed, Ruby looked at him, shock in her eyes, and said, "Daddy, what's the matter with Rose?"  
  
Aiden answered with an almost imperceptible shrug. He scrubbed his hand over his face, crestfallen. He wasn't one hundred percent certain what the matter was, but he had a pretty good idea. His heart began to ache - physically hurt - in his chest as he pressed his lips together in a thin line.  _Now what?_  
  
He finished the plait he'd been working on, tying it at the bottom with a hair tie. Ruby already had plans to spend the day with a friend from school and Aiden looked at the clock. They would be arriving to pick her up soon.  
  
He grabbed his phone from his trousers, reminded by their crumpled state on his floor of the previous night's events. The first call went to voicemail, but he hung up. He immediately called again, and again, and almost tried a fourth time. But instead, Aiden took a moment and thought better of it, deciding to send a text.  
  
 _When I asked you to stop running, I meant for good, Rose. You can't just leave, you have to talk to me._  
  
And then added,  _Call me. Please!_  
  
Aiden wasn't sure how much time had passed as he'd showered and said goodbye to Ruby. He grabbed his keys and wallet, shoving them into his pocket and pulling the front door shut with force.  
  
If Rose didn't want to answer her phone, that was fine; he didn't want to discuss this over the phone anyway. This was very much a conversation they needed to have in person, face to face. Keeping himself focused on fixing this, instead of just raging over it, was beyond difficult. But  _damnit_ , he'd worked hard to change.  
  
He had waited, was willing to wait for her, and Rose had let him in, finally! He knew he was arse over elbows in love with her, but he couldn't keep doing this dance. If Rose couldn't handle him in her life, then he would have to force himself to get on with his.   
  
His mind was working overtime, organizing his thoughts and putting together a speech as he tried not to speed across town. Aiden would not retaliate as was once his usual gut reaction. Not anymore, but he  _would_  make her listen, because he was impossibly lost to this woman. He realized he needed her, more than he wanted her. But  _bloody hell_  he had his limits, and he'd finally reached them.  
  
oOo  
  
Rose felt her mobile vibrate and didn’t even look at it, certain she knew who it was. The two subsequent calls proved her right. When the texts came through she was tempted to look, but left the phone in her pocket.   
  
Her thoughts ran circles in her head. A relationship with Aiden was one thing. A life with him was another. But being a stepmom! Was she ready for that? Had she gotten herself in over her head?  
  
Her car moved through the city and Rose's mind yelled at her.  _JUST WHEN EXACTLY DID YOU REALIZE, YES, YOU DO LOVE THIS MAN? WHY HAS IT TAKEN YOU SO LONG TO FIGURE OUT THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM **AND**  HIS CHILDREN?_  
  
She knew with every fiber of her being that she really did want that domestic life. What scared the hell out of her was the fact that she didn't remember ever deciding to want those things. Rose was not sure when she became this person. She had always wanted adventure and the stars, not a family and a fence.  
  
Rose dropped her keys on the table just inside her door and slumped down against the wall in her hallway. She was too exhausted to go any further. When did running become tiring? She didn't even realize she was crying until hot tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
  
oOo  
  
Aiden parked and slammed the car door shut. He was inside the building before the car beeped in acknowledgement of being locked. Waiting for the sodding lift wasn’t even an option as he headed up the stairs, two sometimes three, at a time. Once he stood outside her door he forced himself to take a deep breath. Letting it out, he raised his hand and knocked as gently as he could manage, the sound still echoed loudly down the corridor.  
  
It took a few minutes for her to open the door, and before she could react, he put his hand on it to make sure it stayed open before he started speaking.  
  
“I will not be ignored.” It wasn’t what he had planned on leading with, but it got an important point across, so he went with it. Rose backed away and opened her mouth to respond but he stepped forward, standing just inside the doorway of her flat. “I’m done, Rose. I waited and I was there for you. I was a friend when you knew I wanted more. And I thought I knew that you did as well, it was just a matter of time. I thought that last night meant the wait was over, that you had finally decided to give in to what we both want and try to make this work.”  
  
He watched as her head fell, her eyes focused on the floor between them. “I’ve reached my limit. Hell, Rose, I’m a grown arse man with children, who’s been through one marriage. I know what I want, and that is you. I want you, I can’t deny that, but I  _need_  you more than I could ever want you.”  
  
Rose lifted her gaze from the floor to his face, but Aiden continued to talk without giving her the chance to interrupt.   
  
“I am madly, desperately in love with you. But if you aren’t- can’t give me- Fuck!" Aiden took a breath and slowed his words to stop his stammering. "Rose, if you aren’t all in at this point, I have to walk away.”  
  
His shoulders slumped as he finished. Aiden had wanted to be gentle, to just let her know how much he really did care. He wanted Rose to know that he loved her and she had a decision to make, and he’d done that, just a bit harsher than he’d planned. He’d seen the redness around her eyes, indicating she had been crying, when she had opened the door. But he knew he had to get it all out.  
  
Rose knew he was right to be frank with her. She had not been a great friend to him, and he didn’t even know the half of it. She didn’t really deserve his affection, but she was feeling selfish and decided she should finally have her chance to be happy. He made her happy, had since that first play date, Aiden had been her anchor without her truly realizing it.  
  
Rose made a futile attempt to hold back tears as she began to cry once again. Aiden cursed and wrapped her up in his arms. He held her tight, his cheek pressed against her hair. Rose’s hands were trapped between them, against his chest and she gripped at his jumper.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” Her words were a hoarse whisper, her throat raw from the crying she’d already done.  
  
He shushed her, squeezing her tighter. He held onto her as he leaned back against the wall in her short hallway, placing a kiss to the top of her head. As her breathing evened out and the tears began to dry, Rose pushed at him gently. Aiden loosened his arms and she took his hand, leading him to sit with her on the sofa.  
  
“I do want this. It terrifies me how much I want this.” She kept her eyes trained on his, trying to convey just how much she meant what she was saying. “I can’t promise I’ll never run again, but I can promise I’ll work on it and I’ll always come back.”  
  
Aiden nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He pulled her closer until she was in his lap and held her. He didn’t want to let her go, his face pressed into her neck, his arms wrapped around her back.  
  
"You smell lovely," Rose whispered with a giggle and Aiden smiled at her compliment.   
  
"Well, I chose to shower while I waited for Ruby's ride to pick her up." He kissed her neck and pulled back to look at her. "You'd probably like to shower yourself?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "I don't want to get up though. You make quite a comfy chair." Rose smiled as she played with his collar, her eyes focused on her fingers that were brushing against Aiden's skin.  
  
Aiden placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and stared at Rose until her gaze shifted from his shirt collar to his face. They said nothing for a few beats of the heart, only locked eyes with one another. He was looking for something, not knowing what for, but he searched her eyes for any sign telling him not to say it.   
  
"Rose Tyler, I love you. If you don't love me, then please tell me right now." He paused, holding his breath, but she didn't speak and he continued. "I'm never leaving and I'm never letting you go. We've been tiptoeing around this relationship for the better part of two years and I need you to tell me we are moving forward now."  
  
"I love you too, Aiden. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it..."  
  
Anything else she had to say didn't matter to him as Aiden covered her mouth with his. He kissed her deeply, a proper kiss that spoke volumes. All was forgiven and forgotten, it was time to turn the page.   
  
"Now go have that shower." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll be waiting right here when you're done. I have absolutely no plans of being anywhere you aren't for the rest of day."  
  
Rose placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pushing off and going to shower. Aiden could hear her rummaging around in her room, and then the sound of water dancing along the shower floor before the scrape of the curtain being pulled back as she entered. He closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the couch cushion. They had to do this right. He wasn't planning on ever having to pursue another woman. He smothered an errant thought that he'd felt that way once before.  
  
Rose was nothing like Freya. Well, that wasn't strictly true. They were both strong and independent women. Rose was just much warmer and her kindness wasn't skin deep. If they could make this work, Aiden had no doubt he'd be genuinely happy for the rest of his life.  
  
The shower cut off and he smiled, his mind filling in the images of Rose exiting the shower and toweling off before wrapping herself up in the soft fabric. He imagined standing behind her as she gazed at him in the mirror and he placed kisses along her exposed neck. This was a welcome vision that he hoped to soon make a reality.  
  
oOo  
  
For lunch, Rose and Aiden walked down the street for chips. They knew that they would be recognized, but the public would have to find out eventually. Thankfully, they were left to eat in private. As they headed back to her flat, Aiden reached for Rose's hand, threading his fingers through hers. She jerked, but before he could inquire about it she had wrapped her fingers around his, giving a gentle squeeze.  
  
They spent a good part of the day curled up together on Rose's sofa watching telly, taking turns flipping through channels. Neither of them hesitated to kiss whenever the urge struck. Which was quite often. When Aiden finally had to leave in order to beat the children home, Rose promised to keep her schedule open for him. She followed Aiden to her door, and smiled as he kissed her goodbye.  
  
They had agreed to take things slow until he was able to speak to Noah and Ruby about the new facet to their relationship. Rose had a feeling Aiden was forcing himself to take a step back, almost as if he wanted her to move in right away, but they both knew there would likely be a period of adjustment for the children. Sure, they loved Rose now, but would they feel differently about her knowing that she was in a romantic relationship with their father?   
  
Their public personas were merely an afterthought. Rose assumed it would be a scandal: the President's "cheating" ex husband dating the young, elusive Vitex heiress. She and Aiden both decided they didn't care. Neither of their careers were dependent upon public opinion. In fact, a bit of scandal might actually get Aiden more readers.  
  
Rose collapsed onto her bed, her eyes trained on the ceiling. She was glad to have a plan. She pushed away thoughts of a man living a universe away. He would be happy that she was living her life and not just working and watching reruns, but building relationships and opening her heart.  
  
oOo  
  
Aiden yawned as he picked up the paper on his front stoop. Running a hand through his mess of unruly bed head, he stepped back inside and shut the door. He needed tea, and some porridge.  
  
Leaving the paper on the table, he prepared breakfast while waiting on the kettle. Ruby came into the kitchen, pulling out a chair while Aiden started some toast for her. Finally, he picked up his cuppa and sipped at the still hot liquid.  
  
"Why are you in the paper?" Ruby held up the page and Aiden smiled at the photo of himself and Rose.  
  
"Because, apparently, myself and Rose getting chips together is news."  
  
"Says here you two are an item." Her sing song voice was joking and Aiden hoped she would take his news well.  
  
"And just what if we were, fare Ruby?"  
  
"Then I'd say good on you. Rose is beautiful... and you're a bit old." She grinned up at him and then hopped off her chair to go fetch her toast.  
  
"You saying I couldn't charm someone like Rose?" Aiden couldn't hide his amusement.  
  
"Nope. I think Rose loves you, Noah thinks so too. We both wish she was here all the time. Maybe if you asked Rose to marry you-" Aiden's smile vanished at the word 'marry', "she would move in with us."  
  
"Woah, no one is talking about marriage. Rose and I just enjoy each other's company."   
  
Ruby sat back down at the table, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, for now. But eventually, if you love her very much and she loves you, then you'll get married, right? That's what grown up people do when they fall in love, isn't it?"  
  
Torn between explaining the intricacies of adult relationships and wanting his little girl to believe in a fairy tale love a bit longer, Aiden was unable to respond. Ruby simply ate her breakfast, done with their conversation.  
  
oOo  
  
The morning’s paper was waiting for her on a tray that also contained her muffin and tea. Freya sat down in a stiff backed chair and picked up the paper. As she flipped through the pages, she reached for her muffin to take a bite. A few pages in, her muffin fell to her lap as she gripped the paper with both hands, ripping it as she fisted her fingers.  
  
‘From President to Heiress, Aiden Upgrades?’  
  
What the hell was that supposed to mean? She was the most powerful woman in the country. How could a young, dumb blonde be an upgrade?  _What a load of shit_ , she thought to herself. Freya refused to allow her ex husband's love life bother her in the least, she hardly gave a damn who Aiden was shagging these days.   
  
Exhaling the breath she’d been holding in an angry puff, Freya refolded the paper and laid it aside. A photo of the new couple grinning ear to ear, their hands locked together in mid-swing between them, was hidden in the middle of the folded pile. President Freya Hoynes failed to notice as she admired the three carat diamond engagement ring she had been wearing for the past four months.   
  
"Good for him," she whispered to herself. Despite their failed marriage and the truckload of mistakes between them, Freya was relieved to know that she and Aiden had each found their own personal happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting this final chapter is bittersweet. While Sparky and I have always had a soft spot for Aiden Hoynes and it feels great to finally give this character a happy ending, it's still an ending to a story that has taken us a year to write. I suck at goodbyes... so I'm feeling weepy about posting this update. Thanks to our readers for sticking it out with this one. I know there were times when you thought a new update would never come, but we appreciate your patience. We would also like to thank the lovely Espe for her beta reading and encouragement. Many hugs and kisses to her!   
> We hope you like this ending... it's been fun. xx

The kitchen counters were covered with white powder, the house smelled delicious, and the air was filled with laughter and giggles. Aiden leaned against the wall as he watched his two favorite girls. Ruby was up on a stool so she could reach to scrape the freshly baked biscuits off the sheet. Rose was stacking them on a plate, a half eaten one between her lips. Neither seemed troubled by the fact that something had obviously gone awry with the ingredients. He’d never seen cookies so flat.

“Daddy, come try one!” He pushed off the wall and joined them at the bar, making a show of wrinkling his nose as he looked over their plate.

“I’m not sure I want to.” He couldn’t keep the playfulness out of his words.

Ruby picked up the last biscuit off the sheet and handed it to him, joy radiating off her. He couldn’t help but smile as he took the offered treat and tried a small bite. To his surprise they actually tasted quite good. Much better than he expected.

“It’s time to go, Dad.” Noah walked into the room, his satchel over one shoulder. He eyed the odd looking biscuits. “Are they any good?”

“You’d be surprised.” Aiden offered him one. “Ruby, grab your bag. We don’t want to be late.”

She huffed loudly as she left toward her room. They could hear banging sounds coming from her room, and moments later she emerged with her rucksack. Her carefree, joyful state had withered away. Aiden frowned at his daughter. "All ready?"

"No. I don't understand why we have to still go there. She never actually gets to spend time with us. We just end up watching telly and falling asleep early out of boredom."

Rose met his gaze, but he couldn't lift his lips from their frown. She sighed and then spoke softly, "Your mother is a very busy woman. She's got a lot of responsibility on her shoulders. Running a country isn't easy."

"I wish she'd never taken that job after you stepped down." Ruby's harsh tone had softened as she addressed Aiden, Rose's words obviously having an effect.

"I'm sorry, love. It won't last forever." He reached out to her, squeezing her shoulder affectionately. 

"Until then, just for the record, I'd prefer to just stay here with you and Rose all the time."

"Rose isn't here all the time," Aiden replied.

"Going home for a shower and change of clothes doesn't count. She basically lives here. Not that I'm complaining." Aiden worked his mouth a bit, trying to think of a response.

"She's right, you know... why doesn't Rose just move all of her things here?" Noah's voice broke through the silence and Aiden suddenly felt cornered. If he didn't know her better, he'd think Rose had put them up to this line of questioning. He looked over at her to see her cheeks tinged pink as she tried to distract herself with tidying up their baking mess.

"I um, well, I don't think..." He kept his eyes on her, waiting for a reaction. She was doing a good job of pretending to be oblivious to the conversation. "That's up to Rose, son. She may like having her things across town, gives her an excuse to duck out of here when Ruby is driving her mad with card games." Aiden winked playfully at Ruby. 

"She wouldn't dare!" Ruby feigned offense that quickly dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

"Maybe Rose is waiting to be asked," Noah suggested, not allowing his father to escape the conversation. "You should ask her, officially." 

His son's matter-of-fact tone only sort of annoyed Aiden and he simply replied, "Maybe I'll do just that." Keeping the same even tone as Noah, but screaming inside.

They were interrupted by the sound of Rose dropping a metal measuring cup into the sink. It clanked around loudly, drawing all three other sets of eyes toward her. Her pink cheeks were now red and the color had spread down her neck.

"All right, in the car. Come on." Aiden herded the kids out the door. "Be back soon, love," he tossed over his shoulder at Rose. He smiled as he heard another bang when she dropped a pan.

Rose let out the breath she'd been holding as she'd listened to the children. She and Aiden had been exclusively dating for a few months now. But wasn't that still too soon to be talking about moving in together? Was that something that he would want? Was it what she wanted? She grabbed the edge of the sink, letting her head fall as she leaned forward. She wasn't ready for that, was she?

They were still getting to know each other, still testing the waters in some ways. Aiden still had to work to keep from going into a jealous rage anytime a guy talked to Rose when they were out. Rose still had to work at not running away, both physically and emotionally, anytime they took another step in their relationship. No matter how small.

No, she decided, they were not ready to live together. Would Aiden ever be completely secure in their relationship, to the point that he would no longer get jealous? Would Rose ever not have a knee jerk reaction to commitment? Probably not. Those were parts of who they were, but it had gotten better.

The day Aiden had a key to his house made for Rose, she simply kissed him on the cheek and took a walk around the block before coming back and accepting his gift. When they'd gone out that evening to celebrate and he'd come back from getting them drinks to find some bloke trying to chat her up, he merely rolled his eyes before handing Rose her pint and placing his arm possessively around her. He stared at the poor guy until he excused himself, but he hadn't said anything, and he hadn't touched the bloke. Progress.

She wrung out the dish cloth and hung it over the faucet. Maybe they were ready to share a roof. The sound of the front door pulled her away from her thoughts but before she could turn around to greet him, Aiden was behind her, arms wrapped around her middle, lips pressed against her neck.

"All alone for almost forty-eight hours. Whatever should we do?" His breath tickled her, sending chills across her skin.

"Start loading up my flat?" She tried to say it as a joke, to make it clear she was only jesting, but the words and tone were quite serious upon leaving her mouth, shocking even herself.

Aiden's hands stilled in their path up her stomach where they'd snuck beneath her shirt. She was holding her breath again, waiting for a response, hoping he'd take the offered out and make a joke about it. His hands disappeared from her skin and she swallowed, stealing herself to turn around and face him. But then his hands were back, this time on her waist, turning her around quickly.

His mouth met hers with a demanding pressure that she responded to quickly, opening up and allowing his tongue to stroke hers. His fingers were digging into her as he held her in place, his hips pressing into her, the counter a barrier behind her. He continued kissing her, furiously working his mouth against hers and she threaded her fingers into his hair. She gently played with the shorter hairs that met his neck and let him take what he needed from her.

When he started to slow down, she smiled against his lips, feeling both satiated and aroused. Rose wasn't sure how that was even possible, the two contradictions warring inside her. He moved to put his chin on her head, holding her close in a tight embrace.

"Are you sure?" His words were whispered and Rose had to convince herself he'd actually spoken before she could answer him.

"If you are." His exhale of breath was a release of tension and Rose knew they'd be loading up Pete's truck soon.

Suddenly, Rose found herself staring at the kitchen floor as Aiden had picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She took a moment to appreciate the view of his bum in the tight jeans he was wearing before inquiring as to what he was doing.

"Celebrating, before you can run away!" She giggled, opening her mouth and trying to bite him through the pocket of his denims. She couldn't gain purchase, but he squeaked regardless.

In his room, Rose was laid on the bed and she immediately stretched her arms over her head as Aiden was already pulling her shirt up and over her head. He kneeled over her, nipping at her exposed skin from her neck to her chest and stomach and back up to her shoulders. She ran her fingertips lightly over his skin, just enough, to tickle and smiled as he shivered at her touch. A soft growl from his lips preceded him pulling his own shirt over his head and tossing it across the room. He worked at his belt as Rose slid her own shorts and knickers down her legs. Aiden's hands were reaching under her even as he was still kicking his feet free. Once the clothing was all gone, he covered her body with his and kissed her deeply, slowly. Their bodies molded together, the perfect fit, as Aiden began to stroke his erection against Rose's inner thigh. Just the slightest bit of friction to send them both into a fury of arousal. 

Aiden couldn't believe this amazing woman would want to share a home with him. He'd been careful not to press, or even hint at anything after giving her a key. She'd been anxious enough about that. But to hear her say it, to know that she was as devoted to this relationship - to him - as he was had broken down the floodgates. He had to have her, had to show her just how much it meant to him, exactly what _she_ meant to him.

Continuing to rub against her, Aiden ended his assault on Rose's lips to allow oxygen back into his lungs. Only the sound of his skin sliding against hers and their combined panting filled the room. Aiden's hands were everywhere, as were Rose's, both of them groping and clawing into each other's flesh. His eyes bore into hers as beads of perspiration began to form along their bodies and he placed a kiss on her forehead, damp from sweat. Rose's hair was beginning to stick to her face and neck, her cheeks flush, and Aiden thought she never looked more beautiful than when they were making love. 

He leaned his forehead close to hers, swiping his long fringe across her wet brow. "I love you, Rose," he grunted.

"Mmmmm, I love you so much it hurts," she replied. 

"Well, then, I should kiss it and make it better." Aiden's grin was devilish as he put an end to their rhythmic grinding and wrapped her up in his arms, rolling them over on the bed together. 

When, finding herself in this new position, he Rose moved down his body to kiss and lick at his already painfully hard erection, he forced himself to stop her. This was a time for him to ravish her, to cover her with electric kisses that charged her skin until she was vibrating with need. But when he made it clear what he wanted she just smiled and shook her head, not letting up her assault. He laid back, staring at the ceiling for a moment before smirking and pushing himself up into a sitting position. She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow without releasing him from her warm lips.

Aiden reached back to her hips, guiding her to turn around and straddle him, facing away. He reached behind him and stacked up a few pillows behind his head and licked his lips. As soon as the tip of his tongue touched her already damp skin she made a startled sound in her throat that made him dig his nails into her thighs. He started out slow, working his way in from the outer edges of her sensual parts. The small stutters in her smooth, gliding mouth informed him of what she liked best. Her whimpers made him buck up, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she encouraged him with her hands under his arse. His mind was clouding, but he refused to lose focus, instead doubling his efforts and nipping at her lips before delving his tongue as deeply inside her as he could reach. Her legs wobbled, but he held her in place until she was once again steady.

Rose knew she wouldn't last much longer with his talented tongue working her over. She made it her mission to distract him, hollowing her cheeks and moving the hand wrapped around his base to allow him deeper. When he raised up he hit the back of her throat, just barely. She smiled around him as he let out a gurgled moan against her searing center. The smile disappeared as one of his hands slid around to her front and the other joined his tongue. Two fingers pressed inside her walls and another rubbed at her clit, all while his tongue still swept through her folds. Rose had always felt the phrase "eyes rolled back in her head" in romance novels was a work of fiction, until that moment. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't react. She simply felt, she simply was.

Aiden knew he'd won when she started moving her hips in a pattern that had her grinding against each of his hands in quick succession. It was mere seconds before she was vibrating as her orgasm rolled through her. To her credit, her mouth never left his cock. As soon as she recovered she was back at work, her head bobbing quickly. He let his head rest back on the pillows for a moment before he laid a hand on her arse and squeezed gently.

"Come 'ere." It took every bit of his self control to get out those two words. When she didn't move, he sat up again, this time running his hands up her back to her shoulders and pulling her off of him. "Please?"

Rose turned around and straddled Aiden, hovering above him with a smirk on her lips as she stared down at him. He didn't waste any time, grabbing her hips and pulling her down as he lifted his hips and seated himself fully inside her. Rose's head dropped back and he didn't hesitate, setting up a pounding rhythm. Rose's hands pressed into his chest, her nails leaving half-moons in his skin. When she let out a choked scream and he felt her walls spasm around him, Aiden couldn't hold back any longer.

Rose collapsed on top of him, panting into his ear, and he was certain he'd never heard a sexier sound in his life. They both let out a laugh and Rose started to move off of him, but he held her in place. "Not yet. Just stay. Feels good."

Aiden couldn't manage to utter more than two word phrases, and he smiled as she settled back against him.

oOo

Aiden leans back in his desk chair and rubs his sleepy eyes. Looking up, he smiles at the sight of Rose and Ruby. He watches them from his spot in his home office without either of them noticing. Every night before bed Rose helps Ruby with her homework, seated together in the family room. Although it's become a common occurrence over these eight months since Rose moved in, an arrangement that has proven to be the best decision he and Rose have ever made, Aiden never tires of watching them. His life has changed so much since he met Rose Tyler three years ago, and all for the better. Sometimes, like now, Aiden just marvels at the blessings in his life. He knew he had never done one thing to deserve such a happy existence, nor could he ever do. 

Aiden has been spending a lot of late nights in his home office, finishing his book, but tonight he stands from his chair, opens his desk drawer, and takes out two very important items. He turns out the light and makes his way to their bedroom. That's right, _their_ bedroom. The bedroom he will share with Rose for the rest of his life. 

He can hear Rose doing her nightly rituals in the ensuite -brushing her white teeth, washing the day's makeup off of her beautiful face- and he turns down his side of the duvet and crawls into bed. He leaves his bedside lamp on, waiting for her to join him.

Once Rose is settled in and snuggling into him, he reaches over to his bedside table and picks up the heavy first draft of his finished book, handing it to her. 

"What's this?" She asks as she reads the title _The Politician's Husband_ and then grins. "It's finished? You're really doing it?"

"Only if you're okay with what people will read about me; the old me. There are some ugly truths in this book and I can't face the public reaction without you by my side, Rose. I don't even want to try."

Rose rubs her hand over the crisp white cover page, then sets it aside as she looks at Aiden. He's nervous, she can see it on his face. He's very good at hiding his emotions from practically everyone else, but never Rose. 

Her fingers trail along the three day old stubble on his face, a result of so much time spent writing as of late. The tiny flecks of silver in his beard melt her heart; a sweet reminder that they will grow old together. _Together_ , Rose's heartbeat stutters at the thought. 

"I'm never gonna leave you, I'm right here." She places a kiss on his chin and he swallows hard, pulling away just to reach the tiny velvet box he had retrieved from his desk drawer. 

"I was hoping you'd say that," he laughs, but his voice still shakes a bit from nerves. 

As Aiden sits up in bed and opens the small box before her, Rose can't quite make out the cut or size of the sparkling diamond ring due to the tears obstructing her view.

"Rose Tyler, will you do me the honour-"

"YES!" She squeals. 

"Wait, love, you didn't let me finish," Aiden laughs, his own tears beginning to stream down his scruff-laden cheeks. 

"I don't care, the answer is yes!" Rose holds out her hand for Aiden to place the engagement ring on her finger. 

"But I spent a lot of time on what I was going to say, a proper speech and everything." Aiden slides the ring onto her finger and kisses her hand. "Never mind, I don't even remember it now," he laughs again as Rose throws her arms around his neck. 

They share a kiss that tastes of tears, happy tears from both sets of eyes. It's the beginning of their forever and no matter what obstacles may lie ahead, they will face them together. 

No more running.


End file.
